Spring Memories
by winterkaguya
Summary: One Hyuuga Princess. Two Uchiha Brothers. One Love Story. A story of a broken promise, brotherly love, warring families and a tragic past and who will she choose? The one who killed her love or the one who saved her heart? ItaHinaSasu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….never ever….never will…..never do…..(sigh)**

**A/N: Here's the first part of the Four Seasons of Hinata's Love Series...yup!! I begin this with the first season – Spring. And its called 'Spring Memories'. Read on to find out who is our dear Hinata is being paired with. Comments & suggestions are welcomed!! Oh, pairings can change….sometimes….depend on my mood….and number of reviews I get…..**

**Warning: AU with some spoilers & perhaps bad grammar along the line**

--&--

**PROLOGUE: THE ACCIDENT**

He looked very much distraught when he came into the room. His face paled, with his tie long gone and several buttons loosened at the neck. He ran his hand through his raven black hair which was loose from his long ponytail, walking towards the small fragile long indigo haired young girl who was still unconscious from the accident.

Wires sticking out from her body like some kind of live machine, looking completely fragile with her pale milky flawless complexion and surprisingly, her skin felt so soft under his feathering touch.

_I wonder what is the colour of her eyes._ He wondered to himself, sitting down beside her bed, holding her left hand in his.

"Uchiha Itachi?" a feminine voice called to him. Itachi looked at the dark haired doctor.

"I'm Doctor Shizune and I've come to ask some questions," Dr. Shizune said as Itachi followed her out.

"Uchiha-sama," Dr. Shizune said, the moment the two of them are out of the room. "Our Jane Doe here is suffering from severe concussion with the exception of several cracked ribs and a broken leg."

"Is the concussion bad, Doctor?" Itachi asked seriously. His obsidian black eyes looked at the doctor.

Dr. Shizune just sighed and said, "We've detected some blood clots in right hemisphere of her brain and also some swellings on her medula oblongata which is dangerously close to her optic nervous system. We're certain that it won't be _that_ bad as the swelling has begun to subside."

"Any side effects?" Itachi asked.

"The clotting would require a surgery to be performed, and we're not certain if it will affect her eyesight but I can assure you this, the chances would be good if the swelling have subsided before we can do the surgery and if it doesn't, chances for it to affect her optic nerves would be high."

"Is the operation necessary?" he asked.

"Absolutely, we need to decrease the pressure and with swelling slowly subsiding, I think we may have a chance to do it." 

"Then do it," Itachi ordered.

Dr. Shizune smiled.

"I'll take care of the cost, don't worry your pretty little head about it, Doctor," Itachi said. "Since it was my fault that this happened."

"Alright then, Uchiha-sama," Dr. Shizune said.

"Oh yes, did anybody have started looking for her?" Itachi asked.

"No Uchiha-sama, but we've found out something from the remains of her belongings," Dr. Shizune said.

"What is it?"

"From what we have gathered, her name is Hinata, but there weren't any traces of her surname. The clothes she wore had the word 'Hinata' embroidered on it, so we assume her name would be Hinata."

_Hinata…..Sunshine….. _

Itachi nodded his head.

_Thank Kami, at least we know what to call her now._

"Thank you Doctor, that will be all," Itachi paused as if he remembered something, "Doctor Shizune," he called out to her.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

"I'd like you to keep Hinata's case personal _away_ from my family's attention. I do not want them to find out about it. They know that I was involved in an accident, but just tell them that the situation has been cleared and there's nothing to worry about. If that is not too much to ask."

"Very well, Uchiha-sama, I understand your need for privacy and I'll arrange it. I'm also concerned with my patient's well-being," Dr. Shizune said.

"Don't worry about her, I'll take full responsibility on her well-being," Itachi said as Shizune smiled and left.

All of a sudden, Itachi felt a vibration in his pants pocket. He took out his mobile and it flashed 'Loud Blonde' and knew instinctively that it was his secretary, Ino.

"Yes?" Itachi answered his call.

"Uchiha-sama, you have two appointments today and a meeting with your father…," before Ino could finish, Itachi cut her off in mid sentence.

"Cancel _all_ my appointments and engagements as of today and until next week, I have something important coming up."

"How…how about the…the…Chairman?" Ino asked nervously.

"Oh, you mean my father?" Itachi asked. "Tell him I'll give him a call tonight to explain everything."

"Very well, Uchiha-sama," Ino said.

"Ino, you don't have to be so formal with me. We've been friends for a long time now and besides, that's my father's title you're calling me with," Itachi said in pained expression. Hating the fact that he was always associated with his father.

Itachi knew how much his family depended on him and how he is the family 'favourite' which caused a sibling rivalry between him and his younger brother.

He could hear Ino laughed on the other end. "But this is still an office, Uchiha-sama. Besides, I'm not going to pick up gossips that slander my reputation. Think how it would affect my fiancé?"

Itachi grinned. "Alright Ino, you win this time. I don't think I want Sasori breathing down my neck for anything."

Itachi knew how jealous Sasori is where Ino is concerned and it was _he_ who introduced the newly-engaged couple last year in a formal function.

Sasori was one of Itachi's closest friend and also his close business partner. It was surprising how Ino and Sasori hooked up. After Ino's dramatic break-up with Shikamaru, it was Sasori who offered his shoulder to Ino to cry on. It surprised not only Itachi, but also his whole circle known only as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was established since his years in school and into university. Only the elite of the elites will be accepted into the Akatsuki group.

Sasori was not a person to be emotionally attached.

Deidara yes.

Hidan yes.

Kakuzu yes.

Kisame yes.

Yes, even Kisame knows how to be emotionally attach.

And secretly, he was glad that one of his bestfriends and one of his close female friends found each other.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to be of help, you know where to reach me," Ino said on the other side.

"Don't worry, I think that day might come soon," Itachi said as they both hung up.

Itachi finally sigh in relief. He then turned back into the room and looked at the injured young girl lying on the bed. Strands of his long jet-black hair fell to the front of his handsome face. His obsidian black eyes just looked at her as he held her hand in his.

Her hands were a little cold. He didn't know why he did it, he kissed the back of her hands and put it against his cheeks.

He felt her stirring and looked into a pair of pale lavender tinted orbs.

"Wh…who….are…you?" was the only words she said before she fell into another whirlpool of deep unconsciousness.

_Hinata….._

_Hinata….._

--&--

"What happened, Doctor?" Itachi demanded, looking at Shizune with his dark eyes blazing. One could almost be certain that it almost turned red!

"It appears that she came out from her concussion, but had a relapse," Dr. Shizune said as she was checking Hinata's condition from top to bottom.

"Oh no," Shizune said.

"What is it!" Itachi was growling. He didn't know for sure, but he felt a need to protect the fragile looking young woman. When he looked into her pale eyes, he felt lost and uncertain. And that worried him. Throughout all his life, he never knew that kind of feeling. It disturbed him.

No. Itachi does not like it at all.

"She's gone into coma!" Shizune exclaimed as she prepared the nurse to bring Hinata into surgery. "We've got to stop the clotting. It appears that the clotting is causing her to relapse and we're going to go into surgery."

Itachi nodded his head, feeling something dreadful falling into the pit of his gut, he placed his head between his hands. Feeling frustrated was a gross understatement for him the time being and he just didn't know why it affected him so much.

_Why am I feeling like this? What am I doing?_ He said to himself. He just hated this kind of feeling. The feeling of utter helplessness that he could not comprehend.

No. Uchiha Itachi cannot be feeling helpless. It's preposterous!

Then, he remembered her eyes.

It was pale. Pale orbs with lavender tints in it. It was very unusual. Those eyes were like glass mirror. It was like looking into himself and he felt so drawn to it like it was some kind of magnet. He can't even begin to explain the feelings he has for her.

_Why am I so drawn to her? _ Itachi didn't know the answer. He looked at Hinata being pushed through the doors of the surgery room and wait.

Finally……He made up his mind.

If anything happens to Hinata. He will look after her. It was only fair. He drove into her without looking and it was all his fault that she's in the hospital in the first place. But, who in the world would be crazy enough to stand in the middle of the road up in the mountains? _What on earth was she doing there?_

--&--

**Flashback:**

_Itachi was tired. Dead tired. He just got out from the plane when Deidara picked him up from the airport to his apartment in Konoha Metropolitan. Itachi has a family meeting to attend at his family's ancestral home on the Uchiha Mountains. He knew that it was going to be one of 'those' meetings that he dreads. _

_It was not only boring. It was dead boring. Listening to all the elders and the rest of the 'family'._

_Deidara left him at the apartment to head out for the meeting first since he told Deidara that he'll be driving himself over. Deidara was the only Akatsuki which was ever a member of the 'family' that Itachi detests so much._

_Driving his black metalic sleek BMW 5-series, Itachi began his long journey home. Home. It sounds weird to him because he has home in several parts of the world. But this home, was where he was born. He smiles a little. Knowing how much his mother is going to mother him, and all the more. Knowing the fact how much his younger brother absolutely hates it when their parents pays more attention to him. _

_That's just Itachi. Love to bully his younger brother. It was like a hobby for him. He also knew how much his brother hates him very much. Well, not really 'hate', only that his brother was more or less 'highly envious' at Itachi._

_Well, who doesn't? Itachi was the only Uchiha that completed his masters degree. Double masters degree that is. Not to mention that he represented the Fire Country in the martial arts competition and known throughout the four corners of the universe as 'the Uchiha Legend'. It was a feat that Sasuke had a problem achieving and Itachi knows that. _

_Despite the legions of fangirls his younger brother has, Itachi has more refined taste in women compared to his younger sibling. _

_As he was driving upwards, he turned around the sharp cornering on the left and brake instantaneously when he saw a girl in white outfit with long indigo coloured hair. _

_But it was way too late. _

_He had hit her._

"_SHIT!!" Itachi cursed to himself. Putting on the brakes and got out of the car and looked at the injured girl. Her long hair framed the ground and blood was everywhere. She was dressed in a white sleeveless dress-shirt with grey coloured linen drawstring pants. Her backpack was thrown far away and he could see that most of its contents were thrown off the cliff._

_**What on earth is a girl doing out here in the middle of the road out of nowhere? **__ Itachi was already muttering curses. He took out his mobile from his pocket and dialled. _

_Nothing. _

_**Great! No coverage! **__ Itachi looked at the bleeding girl and without thinking further, he carried her in his arms and was surprised when he heard her murmured._

"_No…don't lea…leave…me," it was very light. Her voice was soft and it was like…calling to him. Itachi's heart felt a slight twinge._

"_Hush now," Itachi said. "I won't leave you. Never." Itachi felt something magical when he held her. He didn't know how to explain it, but he couldn't help but smile._

_**She's surprisingly light**__. Itachi was thinking as he carried her into his car. Putting her at the back and trying not to move her leg as he noticed there was a large blue-blackish looking bruise on her left leg._

_He quickly got into his car and reverse his car to swing it back where he came from._

_**To hell with those meetings. This is more important**__. Itachi said to himself. He knows he's going to get the grill from his father, but that doesn't matter. What matters more is the injured girl lying behind his car, covered in her blood. _

_Itachi felt remorse. More than guilt. Then, he prayed._

_**Oh Kami. Whatever the fuck did I do to deserve this?**_

_Before he knows it, thunder roared across the darkened sky._

"_Great. Now He's saying that I deserve this." Itachi muttered sarcastically to himself. Driving like a speed demon to reach the nearest hospital, Itachi was praying. Praying hard for her to be safe._

**End Flashback**

**-TBC-**

--&--

**Kisame: Why am I always being stereotyped and ridiculed?? (twirling the sand with a twig)**

**Deidara: Its because you're weird…yeah!**

**Kisame: What did you say??**

**Itachi: Stop you love birds….I'm having a headache here**

**Hinata: A…Ano Itachi-niisan, do you want medicine?**

**Itachi: (glared at Hinata)**

**Hinata flinches away from him.**

**Deidara: Hinata-chan!! (hugging Hinata)**

**Itachi: Stay away from her Deidara…..I warn you**

**Deidara stuck out his tongue at him.**

**Deidara: You've been a meanie yeah….bully poor Hinata-chan….yeah**

**Neji: Who dares bully Hinata-sama!!**

**Kisame: Great….here comes that psychotic-over possessive-gender confused-long haired Hyuuga kid**

**Neji: Stupid shark**

**Hinata: (sigh) Neji nii-san, lets go back before you embarrass us any further….**

**Sasori: Please read & review….or else, Kisame wouldn't do the strip show**

**Kisame: SASORI!!**

--&--

**A/N: Oh yeah, did I mention that there are gonna be some crack pairings?? Hahahaa….just experimenting…..I think I'm beginning to like the SasoriIno pairing…..hey, I know its crack, that's why its called crack-pairing rite?? I like the ItaHina, SasuHina, NejiHina, GaaHina pairings very much!! **

**And I don't really like Sakura very much. She's soooooo freaking annoying. I can tolerate Tenten and Ino though. NaruHina is okay, but light ones….I don't see them 'well' together. I still think NaruSaku are much better together. Although I may not like Sakura very much, I don't really agree to Sakura bashing either. I mean, using her as character villain is okay in my opinion, but I don't think Sakura is that bad, only plain annoying. Besides, for all Sakura fans out there, sorry….but Hinata is wayyyy better**

**Kaguya-kiut out**


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….never ever….never will…..never do…..(sigh)**

**A/N: Here's the first chappie...enjoy!! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Warning: AU with some spoilers & perhaps bad grammar along the line**

--&--

**Itachi - 27**

**Sasori - 28**

**Hinata/Ino - 20**

_Italics - thoughts_

--&--

**CHAPTER 1: THE AWAKENING**

**2 YEARS LATER:**

Hinata fell into another bout of coma right after her operation two years ago and within that two years, her condition became less dangerous and all the wires and machines were taken away. Itachi had her moved to another exclusive private centre, to evade from unwanted gossips and rumours. It was not only for his sake, but also for the young woman who might one day wake up with tongues wagging uncontrollably. No. That was not he wanted for her.

At the Konoha Medical Centre, it was almost everyday Itachi visited Hinata and brought her flowers. Itachi felt a nagging responsibility for taking care of this mysterious young woman. He only found out that her name was 'Hinata' and was advised to constantly talk to her by the doctors. And that was what Itachi did.

He talked to her. Itachi was never much of a talker, but talking to this 'Hinata' made him feel much better. He talked about his dreams, ambitions and also his childhood. Several times he helped the nurses and Ino to give wipes to Hinata by cleaning her arms and legs.

Itachi told his situation to Ino and graciously, Ino helped him to keep Hinata a hidden secret. Only Ino and the Akatsuki knew about Hinata's existence and kept it a secret from everybody.

Once a while, Ino came to see Hinata and cared for her. Itachi even prepared to give a raise to Ino for the help. To Ino, even if he did not give a raise, she would voluntarily help out. Throughout the times, Ino began tease Itachi for secretly 'liking' this mysterious girl whom he got into accident in the first place.

"You know Hinata," Ino was grinning, helping to give Hinata a sponge bath. "I'm glad you came into Itachi's life. He's always been a loner almost all his life. He's going to need a woman to fill that void in his life."

Ino then continued to wash Hinata's long indigo coloured hair as she continued her conversation. "I just hope one day you'll wake up Hinata. We can't wait to meet and get to know you in person. I believe….you're a nice person…..Hinata and I believe we're gonna be great friends!"

After Ino was done bathing her. She wrapped Hinata in a bathrobe and had Sasori to help her carry Hinata onto the bed. After Sasori gently placed the comatose girl on the bed, he left the room. Ino then helped dressing the comatose Hinata into a white muslin sleeping dress which was designed exclusively by Deidara.

Yup. Deidara's a fashion designer and he frequently visited Hinata. He nicknamed her 'Muse' for Hinata became his source of inspiration in designing to-die-for dresses and attires.

It was two years after Hinata fell into coma. Itachi, took on upon his shoulders, the full responsibility to care for Hinata since nobody put out a notice for a missing person that fit Hinata's description. He then moved her into one of his homes in the outskirts of Konoha City with the help of Ino and Sasori and a few of the Akatsukis. It was a beautiful place right on top of a hill that overlooked the wide blue of the ocean.

Itachi loved the view from the hill top and will occasionally bring Hinata out on a wheelchair and will roll it outside from the patio that faced the beautiful scenery. The two of them will sit together facing the sunset and Itachi will constantly talk to her about the beauty of the sun setting down.

"Winter is almost passing, Hinata," Itachi said. "I do hope you get the chance to see the sunset. It is really beautiful from here."

Little did Itachi know, Hinata could listen to him, very clearly. She had been listening to his voice everyday.

Day by day, deep down in Hinata's sub-consciousness, her feelings for Itachi have grown. She only knew this 'Itachi' through his 'voice'. She knew what his favourite food was, his favourite colours and hobbies, she knows everything. She yearns to reach out to him, but felt too weak for that because her body refused to obey her command. She only remembered one thing in the past two years. A pair of obsidian black eyes looking right through her soul, and she felt that those eyes belong to the voice that spoke to her for the past two years. She was sure of it. It was this 'Itachi'. The voice deep in her darkness.

_Itachi….._

After spending quite some time outside, Ino called out. "Itachi, dinner's ready. And don't let Hinata stay out too long. Its still winter, and I wouldn't want her to get cold."

"Not long enough," Itachi said, wheeling Hinata. "Alright Hinata, lets go in and have dinner before Ino bites our head off."

"You're gonna need a maid to help out, Itachi," Ino said, scooping the mashed potatoes into her plate. "I don't think I can come over all the time and Sasori's been complaining about me spending less time with him."

"I guess you're right," Itachi said, digging into his dinner prepared by Ino. Both of them had their dinner with Hinata who was still lying unconscious.

"You know Itachi," Ino said, her long blonde hair was tied in her usual ponytail, was grinning at Itachi. "I was beginning to wonder about you. Well, not me alone. Sasori was also worried about you. Heck, the whole Akatsuki is worried."

"What is there to worry about?" he asked, taking a sip of his favourite red wine. It was his second glass now.

"Hmm...how should I put it?" Ino tap her perfectly manicured finger on her chin. Itachi had a bad idea of where this is going. He knew perfectly well that the Akatsuki sent her over to 'talk' to him instead of themselves.

"I mean, we're beginning to...to...wonder about your...uhmm...feelings with...Hinata," Ino looked at him. Trying her best to put those words in gentler terms.

"I…I…mean….where your feelings is going to," Ino peered at him.

Itachi stretched his arms and put on the comfortable red velvet sofa which faced Hinata's bed and looked at the comatose girl. She looked as if she had been sleeping. Sleeping for a long time now.

"I don't know how to say it, Ino," Itachi said, pouring himself another glass of red wine. His third glass now.

Ino knew better than to pursue further. She already know what she needed to know.

"Whatever it is, Itachi. I've got to go now. Tomorrow, I've got to go for my fitting. Deidara promised to have it ready by then."

"I wonder what on earth possess you to have Deidara as your designer?" Itachi said.

Ino laughed out loud, picking her bag from the chair. "Yeah, you and the Akatsuki. I also do wonder what possess you boys having him in the Akatsuki in the first place. He's too cheerful for your likes and that's why I feel very comfortable with him. I'm sure Hinata would've like to have him around too."

"No," Itachi muttered grimly. Holding up his wine glass, he sipped its content. Ino was already smiling.

_Good. Jealousy is a good sign._ Ino said to herself. Reminding herself to tell Sasori about this slight 'good' news! Ino can't help but contain the squeal of excitement in her.

Itachi sighed. "I just don't want too many people to find out about this."

"Don't worry Itachi. Your secret is perfectly safe with us," Ino said, looking at the 'still sleeping' form of Hinata.

After Ino had left, Itachi went to Hinata's bedside and held her hands and caressed her cheeks and then touched her soft lips. Itachi smiled and then proceeded gently to give her a long soft lingering kiss on her lips.

The longer she was around him, the more he felt caring towards her. Within that two years, he begin to understand what was happening to him.

He was falling. The moment he saw the pale lavender tinted orbs, he knew he was already falling into a trap and it was too late for him.

He was already falling hard. He was falling in love.

Little did he know, Hinata's fingers moved a little and her eyes begin to flutter slightly. But, he did not notice them at all since he was already asleep on the red velvet sofa.

--&--

**The next day:**

Itachi woke up with a slight hangover. He knew he shouldn't have drank that much last night, but it had been a long time since he drown himself in alcohol. Ever since the accident. Itachi knew he couldn't get himself

He went into the bathroom and had his shower and dressed in his white cotton shirt and black linen pants. His shoulders were broad and so were his chest. He was not too muscular, only lean and fit with narrow hips.

Thank Kami its Saturday and I don't have to go to work. Itachi said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and make himself breakfast of buttered toast and hot coffee before proceeded into the bedroom.

In fact, the beach house was one of Itachi's personal bachelor's pad which only consist of a large bedroom with glass window panes that overlook the beautiful scenery. The living room was big enough to hold dinner parties and a large white grand piano at the corner leading to the open patio. The other room was his office where he does his work. It was ultra-modern looking with red and black theme.

"Morning Hinata," Itachi said to her as usual. "Well, its Saturday today and I'll be here to take care of you since Ino won't be coming. I know you'll miss her, but don't worry, I'll get someone else to take care of you while I'm at work."

Itachi took out the small basin from the cupboard and filled it with warm water and some scented oils. The scented oils being one of Ino's crazy ideas, saying how therapeutic it is for comatose patients and how it would help Hinata. No matter how stupid it was, Itachi agreed with it. He then proceeded to wipe Hinata's arms and hands when he suddenly felt Hinata's fingers moved in his grip.

Instantaneously he looked at Hinata and got hold of her shoulders. Slightly shaking her.

"Hinata! Can you hear me?" Itachi said excitedly. His heart was beating rapidly now.

He could see her eyelashes fluttering to open and reveal what he had been waiting for a very long time now.

A pair of pale lavender tinted eyes tried to open the heavy eyelids only to meet a pair of his black obsidian ones.

_Hinata….._

She felt she recognized this voice. This voice has been the one 'talking' to her in her darkness, but she was unsure. Unsure whether it was real………or not.

She looked at him. "Who…who are…you?"

Her voice was soft, gentle and musical to his ears.

A heavy sigh of relief flooded Itachi. He felt like laughing out loud and jumped around the room.

"I am Itachi," he introduced himself. Trying very _very_ hard to control himself from enveloping the young woman into his arms.

Her eyes went wide in amazement.

"I…Itachi??" she asked, placing her palm against his pale cheeks.

Itachi was confused as to why she did that.

"Hn," he replied. "You went into coma for about two years now, and I was worried that you will never wake up."

Hinata turned her head and looked around.

"Wh..where…am I?" she asked.

Hinata felt like she knew the house by now. Since she always 'heard' Itachi mentioned it to her while she was in a comatose state.

"You're in my home, my hill-top beach house," Itachi said.

Then, she turned and looked at him. Her eyes felt weak all of a sudden. The brightness of the room was beginning to hurt her eyes that she used her arms to shield from the bright windows.

Itachi immediately sensing her problem, quickly went to pull the bamboo blinds and Hinata looked at him with a hint of gratefulness.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Hinata looked up. Her big lavender tinted eyes was filled with burning curiosity.

"Who….who…am I?" she asked.

Itachi froze.

**-TBC-**

--&--

**A/N: I know I know….its pretty short, but I had to cut the long story short…..writer's block see…..**


	3. Itachi's Predicament

**Disclaimer: The same thing as I wrote before….I don't own Naruto….even if I pay Masashi Kishimoto US$100 billion, he'll never accept….**

**A/N: I'm just a tad lazy rite now, coz I've just completed my thesis and it's been sent for hardcover binding…..thank God….after this….GRADUATION!!!**

**By the way, I've checked that I've got 448 hits but only 10 reviews?? Hmmm…someone's not reviewing huh??**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2: ITACHI'S PREDICAMENT**

_She's having amnesia. _He thought to himself.

"Err…your name is Hinata. Don't you remember anything?" Itachi asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Hinata looked at him and slowly shook her head. Her expression was filled with total confusion. She looked utterly lost and Itachi felt helpless.

She shook her head. "I…I….can't…remember….anything. Do…do..you know…me?"

Itachi didn't even know where to begin.

"Its okay, Hinata," Itachi said, putting her back onto the bed and pulled her covers. "I'll get the doctor and Ino here."

"I…Ino??" Hinata asked. It was as if she recognized the name.

"Yes, a friend of mine. Yamanaka Ino. She was the one who always give you your sponge bath," Itachi said.

"I…I…thi…think I..I…heard her…sp…speaking to…to….me," Hinata said, trying to recall some parts of her recent memory while she was in a coma for two years.

"Yes," Itachi said softly, ruffling her head. Hinata liked that. And then she smiled.

Itachi felt lost. She really had beautiful smile. Not those kind of cheesy modeling kind of smile. But a true, genuine smile that comes sincerely from her. And he knew those kind of smile. A real smile.

"Wait here, Hinata. I need to make some calls," Itachi said. Before he could move, Hinata's hands grabbed his wrist.

"_No!_" she exclaimed and hold him tightly. "Don't…don't leave me…alone!"

Itachi immediately remembered the first few words she spoke to him two years ago before her operations. His dark onyx eyes looked at Hinata with intensity that anyone could see he's concerned about her.

He held her close in his arms. Her small head rest comfortably against his lean hard chest and he gently stroke her hair, like a small child.

He shifted his weight on to the bed and lay beside her. With her upper torso hugging him close, Itachi loved the feel of her long black indigo hair by now has reached her after her waist. Itachi stroked her head gently and at a steady pace until he could feel her sleeping.

Her breaths were slow yet steady and Itachi gently lifted the young girl off his chest and went to reach for the phone. He hate to leave the comfortable position they were in, but her health was more important

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata felt content. She didn't know why. Putting her cheeks and ears over his chest just felt…..perfect. It was like she ever felt being in the arms of a man…..but, she couldn't remember anything.

She could hear his heart beating. It sounds good.

In her memories, she could hear a music. A song. Something familiar to her, but she couldn't remember anything more than that.

_Hinata…_

She felt someone calling her.

"Ita…Itachi??" she asked, her eyes suddenly opened by itself.

"Wah!! Hinata-chan! The first person you would look for is Itachi-kun huh?? I wouldn't be surprised myself!" Ino's voice was simply….loud.

Hinata fluttered her eyes a little and looked around her. Sitting right beside her bedside was a gorgeous blonde in high ponytails and sparkling blue eyes. She is probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Hiya Hinata-chan, I'm Ino," Ino introduced herself.

"And I'm Doctor Shizune, but you can call me Shizune," the dark haired woman said, on the other side of the bed. Hinata saw Itachi sat at the foot of her bed, smiling down at her. Giving her a trusting nod.

"Alright Hinata, I'm going to do some physical examination, so," Shizune looked at Itachi.

Itachi wasn't moving. He didn't want to move. He won't move.

Ino was glaring at him.

Ino gave him a go-out-side-baka look and at the same time, hinting him to go out by using her head and point to the door.

Itachi replied back with his I-don't-give-a-damn look at her. Glaring his deep obsidian black eyes back at Ino.

Shizune raised an eyebrow and Ino finally sighed. She got up from Hinata's side and pulled Itachi away from where he was sitting. Itachi was reluctant to move.

"Are you a bloody pervert Itachi?" Ino hissed into his ear.

Like a little boy, Itachi looked down and said, "I'll be outside if you need anything, Hinata."

Hinata cocked her head one side and smiled gently at him. Itachi felt all gooey on the spot whenever she smiles at him like that.

Outside his bedroom, both Ino and Itachi sat at the kitchen counter where Ino poured themselves a glass of orange juice. Smiling to herself, Ino liked how Itachi is right now, compared several years ago. Those who remembered Itachi several years back would not believe who he is today. A different man.

"What are you looking at?" Itachi asked, without looking at one of his closest friend and secretary. "You've been staring at me for more than ten minutes or is there something on my face that amuses you?"

"Hmm….you've changed a lot now, Itachi," Ino said, putting her elbows up on the black marble kitchen counter.

Itachi didn't want to further comment. He knew that he has changed, and it was all because of Hinata. He didn't know how to explain why he was willing to take care of her in the first place. At the beginning, he'd thought it was just some kind of self-compensation for what he had been doing. Itachi was not a firm believer in soul and karma thing, but for the past two years with Hinata, Itachi changed. It was like Hinata was his catalyst.

"What do you mean? Isn't it plainly obvious that I'm still with the Akatsuki?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, you know darn well that I'm not talking about the Akatsuki. Your family, Itachi. What if they found out about Hinata? What are you going to do?"

Itachi looked down into his glass of orange juice and swirl the contents in his glass like it was some kind of toy.

Ino knew when there's a long silence with Itachi, he is always deep in his thoughts.

"I won't let them find out about her," Itachi said finally. "They have no business with her and I have no intention of them finding out about each other."

"Eventually they'll know Itachi. You can't hide them forever. What will you do when _she _finds out? She's been calling the office like mad since you were on like some kind of sabbatical leave or something."

"Just tell her that I don't wish to see her again."

Ino was irritated. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to face her and tell her the news you know. Thanks a lot, Uchiha-sama."

Then her looks softened a little, looking at the bedroom with the door closed.

"What will happen to Hinata-chan? She looks so….lost."

Itachi looked at the same direction. "Nothing bad is going to happen to her, Ino. I swear to you, I'll keep her safe."

Ino knew that Itachi will always keep his word. She has been his friend for more than five years since she was in high school with his younger brother. Long before Ino knew Itachi, she had a major huge crush on Itachi's younger and even more popular younger brother, Sasuke. After Sasuke broke her heart (and also all the female population in Konoha), Ino learned to move on with Shikamaru. But it did not end there. She caught Shikamaru cheating on her with another woman who was none other than Temari. His colleague in Suna, whom he was partnered when he was stationed in Suna for a year. The heartbroken young girl was then his secretary and had gotten to know Itachi after some heart-to-heart talk and a week after that, Itachi set her up with one of his good friends, Sasori. And now with Sasori, Ino could've never been more happier.

Her blue eyes looked at him affectionately, "Of course you do Itachi. I believe you would, since you're so smitten with her."

Itachi glared at her.

"Can we not talk about _this_?" Itachi obviously felt a little uncomfortable talking about his personal life. And Ino knew better than to push it.

Soon, the bedroom door was opened and both Ino and Itachi walked in to see Hinata sat up on the bed. Looking a little blank.

"Can I have a word with you, Itachi-san?" Shizune whispered to him and he nodded.

"I'll be back," Itachi smiled.

Hinata responded by nodding her head automatically.

From outside, Itachi could hear Ino was busy fussing over Hinata. Itachi was glad that there's someone like Ino he could depend on. Basically, Ino is the only female he could depend and rely on for difficult situations.

Itachi looked at Shizune. His arms crossed across his expansive chest and his long ponytail hanging at his back.

"Hn." It was like Itachi giving clear orders for the Shizune to speak first.

"I'm going to need to check on her from time to time and see how is she doing, and you're right. She is suffering from amnesia, but its not too bad considering that she seemed to recognize some things from her past."

Itachi's eyes darkened at the mentioned of Hinata's memory.

"What do you mean?"

Shizune sighed. For the past two years, she had gotten use to the directly straight-forward attitude of Uchiha Itachi. In all her life, she had never met anyone with such attitude and personality. Since he's an Uchiha, it would have been expected of course. Considering the notoriety of the Uchiha Family Clan.

"She remembered yours and Ino's voice well, and that means that she has active brain activity while in the state of comatose. After asking her some questions, somewhere in her deep subconscious mind, she seemed to remember a particular detail that bothered her very much."

"What is it?"

"Music."

"_Music_?"

"Yes, that's what I said," she looked at him and added, "Her amnesia isn't that bad, Itachi-san. My best guess that she'll might regain her memory back the earliest would be a few months and the most, I'm not sure, it could take some years. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Thank you," Itachi murmured his thanks as they went back into the bedroom. Still thinking about 'music'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was almost 12 midnight when Itachi still stayed up late in his study, doing his work brought over by Ino. Wearing a loose black cotton long sleeve shirt and white linen drawstring pants, Itachi stretched and then remembered Hinata.

He strode over to the bedroom and leaned against the white wooden doorframe and looked at the sleeping figure. Barefooted, he walked towards the bed and sat carefully by the bedside. A few strands of her hair fell loose in front of her face. He pulled it away and tucked them behind her ear.

_So fragile. So innocent_. He said to himself, slowly caress her cheek with the back of his hand. _I wonder, who are you Hinata? Where you come from? Are you all alone in this world that nobody wants to claim you?_

Itachi kept looking at her. Apparently, one of his favourite pastime was gazing at Hinata while she slept. It gave him a sense of security that calms him.

_So soft_. He touched her cheeks again. He had never touched anyone so soft before. True, he had his share of women before. All his relationships were of not serious kind that barely lasted even a week! That was he was given the title 'Konoha's Playboy' for nothing. No doubt that he enjoyed the presence of beautiful women, but he knew better than to commit anything to them for the women in his life were all after one thing – his money. Itachi knew that is he one of Konoha's most eligible bachelor as well as heir to the Uchiha business empire. Now, who can ever resist that?

He quickly retracted his hand when he saw Hinata whimpered in her sleep. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. Smiling softly to himself, he did what he wanted to do for a long time now. He kissed her.

It was a soft lingering kiss. Their second kiss together. But what happened after that completely took Itachi by surprise.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata's large pearly eyes looked into his.

Itachi didn't know how to respond. Their faces were merely inches away and their nose almost touched.

Hinata blushed into a million shades of red. So did Itachi, but it was rather dim, so both did not noticed how 'red' they both were.

Hinata's heart was fluttering like a million wings flying all around. She slowly touched her lips and asked softly, "Wha…what….were you…doing, Itachi-kun?"

_I kissed you. No!_ _You can't say that to her, she'll freak out!_ Itachi's sub consciousness was telling him.

"I was…," before Itachi could finish his sentence, he heard some sound at the outside and saw a flash of movement by the glass panes. Hinata noticed it too.

He narrowed his eyes and said grimly, "Stay here and don't go anywhere."

Hinata felt that it was something dangerous, but she knew can trust him. She nodded her head.

Itachi dashed out of the room in lightning speed through the glass door that leads to the patio. He activated his bloodline and his specialty – the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He could sense several presence but they weren't moving until somebody made a dastardly bad move. Immediately Itachi sensed it and move in to pinned the black clad figure to the tree and using his hand to jab him at the throat until blood spluttered out to him. Two more figures clad in black rushed and knelt before him.

"Itachi-sama," both said.

Itachi halted from killing them. His eyes were evil looking red in colour. His expression was icy and stony.

"What are you doing here?"

"By the orders of Fugaku-dono and the Council of Uchiha Elders, your actions have been filled with suspicion that we were assigned to investigate what is happening," one of them explained.

The other figure nudged his friend not to say anything. Itachi looked at him and the other figure flinched back in fear. Knowing well, that Itachi being the only second Uchiha to have activated the deadly mangekyou.

"What else do you know?" Itachi asked, still glaring at them with his deadly eyes.

Both black clad nins looked at one another.

It was enough for Itachi. He knew how meddlesome his family was. And this has reached his limit. Without saying anything, he gave them their death sentence.

"Tsukiyomi," he breathed the deadly words. "Enjoy the World of Grasping Moon." And left them to die.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi quickly moved towards the bathroom before sneaking a glance at the bedroom. Hinata was still conscious.

Not good. I have to get rid of these blood. She'll freak out if she sees me like this. Itachi said, walking towards the bathroom located upstairs. His mini gym equipped with a bathroom and jacuzzi, all state of the art equipments.

After a short shower, he hurriedly dressed in a cream linen shirt and black cotton pants. He didn't even bothered to dry his long raven black hair but was loose behind his back. When he reached Hinata's bedroom, he was surprised that she was still awake and was looking worried.

She looked up to him. Her eyes was so full of concern. Itachi liked that. He slowly strode over to her, still barefooted and sat by her bed. She quickly put her arms over his neck. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. Then, Itachi slowly wrapped his strong arms over her small waist.

"There, there," Itachi tried to calm her down. "I'm alright. Why are you not asleep yet?"

"I…I….was…worried. I…I…can't sleep. Who…was it…outside?" she asked innocently.

"Its just some kids playing pranks around. I've chased them away now. Don't worry, I'm here," Itachi said, stroking her soft hair. Almost biting his tongue for lying to her.

Hinata felt his hair was wet.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked, breaking away from their hug. She touched his wet hair.

"The kids were spraying….water guns at me and I got wet so I had to clean myself before coming to you," Itachi lied – again.

Hinata, forgive me. You cannot know about this. You're not meant to live in this kind of world. My world. My family's world. Itachi said to himself.

Hinata smiled gently and took a towel from the table beside the bed and looked at Itachi. "Turn around, I'll dry your hair for you."

Itachi was caught by surprise. He knew better than to argue when he saw a hint of steel within that beautiful lilac tinted orb of hers. Automatically, he turned around for her to dry his hair. Strangely, he liked the feeling and he couldn't help smiling throughout the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Uchiha Family Residence:**

The Uchiha Family Residence is officially located on top of Uchiha Mountain with magnificent top view. Acres and acres of sprawling green covered the area. It was like a medieval castle hidden amongst the leaves.

Itachi swerved his car into the driveway after passing through the Uchiha family archway. There were a few men dressed in dark coloured yukata with the Uchiha family symbol behind their back while others were simply dressed in black suits, tie and shades. They looked like some secret service agents with the earphones stuck to their right ears.

"Itachi-sama," an old man in dark blue cotton yukata said, greeting Itachi at the driveway.

"Good evening, Kaito-sensei," Itachi bowed a little in front of the old man.

The old man helped to carry his coat of black with red swirls that resembled mostly like clouds.

"Fugaku-sama is waiting for you at the Koi Pond Gardens, Itachi-sama," Kaito said, leading Itachi inside the traditional looking building that was fully equipped with modern facilities.

Dressed elegantly in his black silk shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and matching black pants. The Uchiha symbol was evident on the breast pocket of his shirt, signifying that he is a member of the Uchiha family – by blood of course.

Once he reached the gardens, he was surprised to see his mother there as well. Usually when his father 'demands' his presence, it was usually something not to be spoken in front of his tender-hearted mother.

"Konbawa," Itachi greeted. "Otou-sama," he bowed to his father and then turned to his mother. "Okaa-san."

"Oh, my son!" Mikoto put down her knitting and went directly to her son and hugged him. "You've been away for a very long time and I hardly see you anymore. Aren't you staying in your apartment in Konoha Metropolitan?"

"No Okaa-san, I'm staying somewhere else at the moment. The city life depresses me and I'd like to spend some quiet time by myself. Besides, I do my work better than being in the city."

"Very well, come and have some tea and dumplings," Mikoto led her son to the marble garden table and seats. Fugaku was standing by the pond. Initially, he was admiring his prized koi fishes until Itachi arrived. His dark eyes looked penetratingly at his eldest son.

Among his two sons, Fugaku was more rigid with his eldest son since he is the heir to the Uchiha clan. Since Itachi was young, he had mastered their family's bloodline, the sharingan at a mere age of eight compared to other normal Uchiha children and he was also the brightest in the family. Completed his high school by the age of 14 and admitted to the university at 15. By 19, he had completed triple degree in finance, business and political science. At the age of 22, he'd already completed his double masters.

"What pleasure do I owe you for having you come back to your own home?" Fugaku asked sarcastically, feeding his fishes.

"Fugaku," Mikoto began. "Our son rarely comes home and if he did, it was most likely once or twice a year and I'm glad he's taking the time off to visit us."

"I've been busy, Okaa-san," Itachi replied grimly, still staring darkly at his father.

"Really Itachi? Yes, I know. Kin-chan have been looking all over for you. You shouldn't treat your girlfriend that way, Itachi," Mikoto said, taking some dumplings and putting them on Itachi's plate.

_Great….now what?_ Itachi groaned to himself.

"I don't think you understand Okaa-san. Kin is _not_ my girlfriend. Never ever, _not_ in this life time or the next for all goddamn eternity," Itachi muttered darkly. Not wanting to associate himself with that loud, annoying, clingy woman. "Wasn't she one of Sasuke's fangirls before?"

"Hmph!" Mikoto looked frustrated, giving Fugaku 'the look'.

Itachi caught the look between his parents.

"What happened this time?" Itachi finally asked.

"I guess you didn't know," Mikoto murmured. "He skipped school again and we don't know whats got into him. He wasn't like two years ago. He was a good boy and did well in school." Itachi looked at his mother. It was just typical of her. Thinking her sons were still four years old.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Itachi finally asked. Knowing well what his parents were asking of him.

"Itachi, my son. We know how close the two of you are and we'd want you to talk to him. Ask him what is his problem. Is there anything we can do to help? He's not performing well in his studies and this is the third university we're sending him in," Mikoto pleaded her eldest son.

Itachi sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Where is he now?"

"He just got back last night and is out at the training grounds. He's brought some of his friends as well," Mikoto said then turned to her husband. "Aren't you going to say anything, Fugaku?"

"What is there to say? If Sasuke wants to be a failure, let him be. Itachi is enough," he replied.

Itachi hated that tone of voice from his father. And he never approved of the favouritism that his father practiced on him and his brother. That was probably why both brothers are drifting apart.

When they were young, Itachi and Sasuke were very close and spent a lot of time together. Itachi would teach Sasuke everything and Sasuke adores his older brother like a hero. Until Itachi left for university, Sasuke was all alone. Facing the psychological battle of being compared with his more talented older brother, Sasuke began to loath the clan ways. He began to rebel.

After taking a piece of the dumpling, Itachi left his parents to look for his brother. Walking around the spacious Uchiha complex, Itachi finds himself missing home. It was the place where he was born and grew up. Itachi also felt he missed Hinata. He didn't know why he'd be having this kind of yearning. It feels so foreign to him, yet comforting. And the worst part is that – he likes it.

_Thank goodness it wasn't about Hinata. Or else there would be a hell LOT of explaining to do. _Itachi said to himself. Making his way to the training ground to see his brother after two long years.

**TBC**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I know I know…..its a long and boring chapter and Sasuke doesn't sound like Sasuke in here….**

**To be honest, I'm not that pleased with this chapter as well…..**


	4. The Uchiha Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...only Deidara's horrendous sense of fashion...**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all you nicey nice people for reviewing...964 hits but 16 reviews...hmmmm...I know I sound greedy, but who won't??? Alright...on with the story...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 3: THE UCHIHA BROTHERS **

While Itachi was back at his family's place, Ino took that particular day off to hang out and take care of Hinata and in the afternoon, Sasori joined them after work. Followed by the ever-expressive………Deidara.

"Oh Hinata-_chan_" Deidara was practically screaming with excitement. Hinata looked at Ino and then back at Deidara. Her pale pearly lilac orbs were confused.

"Huh??" Hinata looked at the cheerful bubbly blonde dressed in a white shirt-dress tied at the waist with a yellow-orangey scarf with bell-bottom jeans and odd-looking accessories hanging around his neck. Covering his head was a multi-coloured bandana-scarf that made Deidara looked like some hippy from the by-gone era.

"Oh, its so nice seeing you finally awake now, darling Hina-chan,yeah?" Deidara threw his arms around Hinata and hugged her. Hinata was sitting on a wheelchair because her legs were still weak after she gained consciousness.

"You don't have to kill the poor girl, Deidara," Sasori reminded. Deidara finally let go of Hinata and kissed both her cheeks. Hinata blushed tomato red at the gesture.

"Look at what you did to her, Dei Dei!" Ino yelled, bringing in a tray of drinks to the patio.

"Hey!" Deidara put his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe you're an Akatsuki," Sasori sighed.

"Don't judge my sense of fashion, yeah, I'm an artist who sees the beauty in everything, yeah," Deidara said, putting his arms around Hinata.

"I…I'm…sure you…are, Dei Dei-kun," Hinata giggled.

Deidara looked at her. His large eyes brimmed with tears and hugged the young girl again and pressed his cheeks against hers, screeching, "Her voice is absolutely _kawaiiiiii_"

Hinata didn't know much what to do in that situation, but she has a feeling that she'll like Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara was so infectitious that Hinata warmed up to him instantaneously.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasori asked as Ino poured everyone tea.

"He's on the Uchiha Mountains," Ino replied and gave him a don't-talk-about-it-when-Hinata-is-here look. "Here Hinata-chan, I hoped you like it. I'm not a really good at baking, but I hope this is okay with your taste." Handing her a plate full of chocolate muffins. It looked fine except it looked unevenly portioned.

Hinata looked at it innocently. She took a muffin and bit it. Everyone just looked at her, as if anticipating her judgment on Ino's muffins.

"To tell you the truth Hinata-chan, I'm not really that good with baking and I didn't have the time for it as well since working with Itachi," Ino looked at her apologetically.

Hinata munched the muffin while giving her an innocent sweet smile. Ino just melted. Hinata was like this little lost girl and gave her the infamous 'kitty-eye' look (like Puss in Shrek 2). Absently, Ino ruffled the top of her head. Even they were about the same age, Ino acted like an older sister to Hinata.

"Tell us the truth Hina-darling, we all know Ino here is a lousy cook, yeah," Deidara grinned as Ino smacked him on the head.

"Oww!! You're such a meanie, Ino-hag!" Deidara stuck out his tongue at her. Hinata giggled at the two of them.

"That's enough influencing there you perverted fag! She doesn't need your opinion either!" Ino's veins popping when she smacked Deidara's head. Hinata and Sasori looked at Ino wide-eyed at Ino and the star-eyed Deidara.

Then, Hinata giggled. "It is alright Dei-kun, Ino did well enough. Its not that bad. Only that the batter was well mixed except it would've been better if she added a little bit more butter and egg. The flour was too much that drowned the fluffiness of the muffin. I think you'd better stopped used pre-mixed batters, Ino-chan. They're not that good."

The three companions looked at Hinata and then at one another.

_Just what the hell happened?_ They all had the same identical thought. _Who is Hinata??_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_SASUKE-TEME_!!" the orange clad blonde was screaming, dodging all the kunais and shuriken thrown at him. "What the hell was _that_ for??"

"Its called training you, dobe!" Sasuke yelled back.

Itachi leaned against the wall while watching his younger brother trained with his friends.

He remembered the blonde who was his brother's bestfriend. The loud brash blonde kid was Uzumaki Naruto, Mayor Tsunade's adopted brother. Not far away under the tree shade was a brown haired man with spiky ponytail, lying down lazily with a gold earring on his ear.

_Hmm...what is Shikamaru doing here? _Itachi observed. Remembering that Shikamaru was Ino's ex-boyfriend. Then, turning his attention to a pink haired girl with green eyes and exceptionally irritating voice.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she was screaming.

_Ahhh….Sakura. I haven't seen her a long time since her pre-school days with Sasuke. I guess she's still chasing after that elusive brother of mine._ Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke turned around to hear someone chuckling at the side of the building and saw his brother.

"Onii-san!!" Sasuke called out to his brother. Hoping to be saved from the clutches of the nightmare of his life – Sakura.

"What are you doing back here, Sasuke? I thought you'd still be in your classes?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi was amused. His brother was getting pretty emotional about things lately and he wondered why.

"Its none of your business," Sasuke replied, turning away from his brother and then looked back at him. "Are you staying for dinner or are you going to run away again?"

Itachi ruffled his kid brother's hair and said, "Of course I'm staying for dinner. But after that, I have to leave. There's some papers that I need to look into which I left them at home."

"Whatever," Sasuke turned his back away from his brother.

Itachi felt something was downright wrong with his brother. He's more moody, edgy and pretty much impassive than ever before. Usually, Sasuke would jumped on his brother and they both argue till the end of the world, but this time, it was like he completely changed.

_What happened Sasuke?_ Itachi asked himself. Seeing his brother trained with his friends further.

"Hey Itachi! It's been a long time! I hope you'd still remember me!" Naruto yelled at him, giving him a wave.

Itachi waved back, his dark eyes gleamed in amusement. "Yes Naruto, of course I'd still remember you."

"Baka!" Sakura beat Naruto's head and exclaimed. "That is not the way to greet your seniors, Naruto no baka!"

"Oww….Sakura-chan, but we all know Itachi. He wouldn't mind formalities," Naruto rubbed his head.

"Of course he wouldn't mind. He's too polite to correct you!" Sakura turned her green eyes to Itachi. "Gomen Itachi-senpai! Naruto has the attention span of a tadpole, please forgive him."

"Its okay, Sakura-chan. I'm used to it now, and I'd prefer if we're less formal. I've known all of you for quite some time now."

Sakura blushes, looking down the ground as the Uchiha genius smiled at her gently.

"Sasuke, how about a match?" Itachi cocked a smile at his kid brother. "I heard that you're the number one rookie in the frat. I'm sure the Akatsuki will consider you."

Sasuke ignored his big brother and muttered icily, "Why do you care? You're always never around to see me."

Itachi was taken aback. Okaa-san was _right_. Sasuke indeed has changed.

"That is so unlike you, Sasuke," Itachi put his hands in the pocket. "An Uchiha never backs out from a challenge." Itachi's eyes darkened.

"Uh oh," Naruto murmured.

"Err….I...I...think Sasuke-kun is tired, Itachi-senpai. How about a rest first?" Sakura asked.

"Butt off, Sakura!" Sasuke glared at her. He activated his sharingan. Looking fearful at Sasuke's red eyes, she flinched away like a timid little mouse.

Sasuke glared angrily at his brother. "What is it you want, Nii-san? All talking about being a man. So what if _you're_ the heir of the Clan?"

Itachi's silent and unmoved eyes looked at his brother. A hand in his pocket, Itachi's long locks hanging behind his back, he was a good head taller than his younger brother.

Moving closer, he looked down at him.

"I don't care for your tone of language, Sasuke and I'm your older brother. But if I find you being rude to Okaa-san, you know what is coming for you. You're just a spoiled brat of the Uchiha family and I dont' care if I'm the heir. I couldn't care less if you're the heir. Becareful, this is my first warning," Itachi activated his sharingan, but not the mangekyou.

Sasuke glared at him, but did not say a word. He knows Itachi's capability since he is Uchiha's #1 Assassin as well.

"Alright," Sasuke said, clenching his jaw as he took off his shirt. Sakura was experiencing a jaw-dropping experience as she saw Sasuke took off his shirt.

"Sakura-chan, you're oggling Sasuke," Naruto looked jealous. He hated the attention that Sakura gave to Sasuke and pulled Sakura further away.

Itachi gave an emotionless smile. Itachi can't afford to be soft with his brother right now, since he felt Sasuke has changed drastically. Before, he was such a happy kid until several years ago when Itachi left for the university. Deep down, he felt guilty. Guilty of having to leave his kid brother behind and rarely visits him at home. He felt he had neglected his duty as an older brother and mentor to Sasuke that changed him. Taking off his shirt, both young Uchihas stood proudly in their fighting stance.

"Shikamaru, you're the judge," Itachi said.

"_Why me_?" Shikamaru sat under the tree with a knee up and a hand dangling on his kneecap with a bored expression on his face.

"Coz you're the only one who is capable of it. I don't trust the dobe coz he's plain stupid and Sakura coz she's annoying," Sasuke replied.

"TEME!!" Naruto showed his fist while Sakura beat him again on the head.

"Besides, you owe me one," Itachi grinned at him and Shikamaru sighed. No one besides Itachi and Shikamaru knew the exchange between both men.

Shikamaru scratched his head and walked towards them. "Alright, alright." Wanting to forget the ugly episode where he and Ino had a huge fight and it was Itachi who literally 'saved' his skin from Ino's murderous tantrums.

Looking at Itachi who spotted a huge tattoo of a weasel at his back. A beautifully drawn tattoo of a weasel with two burning red eyes that symbolized the sharingan was Itachi's personal symbol. He had that tattoo when he was finally initiated as an Uchiha. On Sasuke's back was a tattoo of a serpent. Big scaly black and gold snake intertwined with a huge long sword. The snake had red eyes similar to Itachi's weasel.

"So, you've been initiated?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke's tattoo which was covering almost all his back and the shoulders.

"Yeah, you were in Wind Country that time.

"I'm surprised at your choice of guardian."

"Well, you weren't there to guide me, so lay off my!" Sasuke replied.

Itachi felt the burden of guilt increased. Sasuke noticed his brother's short flicker of emotions, but ignored it.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru felt the tension rising between the two brothers.

Itachi smirked a little at his little brother. Sasuke still glared at his brother. Both sharingans were activated.

Both Sasuke and Itachi held their hands out as Shikamaru handed them their kunais.

Sasuke still glaring angrily at his brother, muttered darkly, "Why don't you activate your precious mangekyou? You don't have to go soft on me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"There is no need for that and we've got guests. I don't want to hurt anyone," Itachi replied impassively. His expression did not changed at all.

Without any notice, Sasuke immediately strike at his brother. Itachi moved at ease, avoiding all his brother's fast movement.

_He has improved fast._ Itachi was pleased, looking at his brother's latest achievement. Both of them sparred in lightning speed. Sasuke sweated as his face contorted in numerous expression of rage and fury all wrapped up into one. Venting all his anger against his brother, Sasuke leapt and strike against at Itachi at 360 degrees simulataneously using the Shadow Clone Jutsu which he just learnt from Naruto.

It was more than half an hour where Sasuke keep on going offensive without breaking and Itachi looked pretty much - bored. Rolling his eyes upward as if Sasuke was merely an annoyance, Sasuke caught the look and was more pissed. Itachi finally made his move. He disappeared. Sasuke could not trace any of his brother's chakra until it was too late.

Before Itachi appeared right behind him, Sasuke had fallen unconscious on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura screamed and cried.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled.

Both of Sasuke's bestfriend ran up to the unconscious Uchiha.

"He'll be alright. I did not hurt him much. He has had worse than this," Itachi replied.

Shikamaru looked at both brothers and yawned. "Itachi won."

Itachi smirked at him and then looked at his brother. "Shikamaru, take Naruto and Sakura back. I'll take care of my brother." It was an order. Not a question. Both Naruto and Sakura did not want to leave, but they knew they had to. It was Itachi who gave the orders. Second only to Fugaku.

"Alright, come on now. You heard Itachi," Shikamaru looked concerned at his friends. They were Sasuke's bestfriends and were the only ones who could withstand his unpredicatable behaviour.

"And Shikamaru," Itachi paused. "See me tomorrow. Here."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, take my key and bring Sakura to the car and wait for me." Naruto nodded his head and proceed to bring the crying Sakura. Sakura was always the emotionally sensitive and started to wail like a baby whenever Sasuke gets hurt like all Sasuke's fangirls. But when he is not, like all other fangirls, she'll just be the normal shameless lusty Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arms.

"I'll be staying here for two days. There's some things need to be settled."

"Alright," Shikamaru sighed, lighting a cigarette and walked out with his hands in his pocket.

Itachi picked his brother up and carried him on his back and slowly walking back towards home.

"What happened??" Mikoto looked worried when she saw her eldest son carried her youngest. Both were still topless.

"We sparred and he lost."

Mikoto's blood drained from her face and stared at her eldest son in horror.

Itachi laughed. "Don't worry about him, Okaa-san. I didn't use the Mangekyou on him. It'll be such a waste if I do."

"Itachi!!" Mikoto sighed in relief and playfully pinched her son's cheeks.

Itachi hated that. He just simply can't put it up. He loved his mother dearly, but she was being...being...annoying!! Itachi hated to be mollycoddled by...anyone. But since she's his mother……….he'd forgive her. Just this once...hopefully.

"Okaa-san, I'm taking otouto-chan upstairs and I'll be spending a night here."

Mikoto looked happy and kissed her son's cheek. "I'll prepare your favourites tonight!"

Itachi smiled and nodded while Uchiha Mikoto walked quickly to the kitchens.

Going up the stairs and down the corridor, Sasuke's room was the corner room. Itachi pulled opened the shoji door and walked in. He unceremoniously dumped his brother on his bed and went into the bathroom. Taking a glass of water, Itachi drank some of it and then threw the remaining water on Sasuke's face. Sasuke spluttered from the effect of water thrown unceremoniously to his face.

"Wha…What (cough cough) the hel (cough) hell (cough cough) happened??" Sasuke muttered angrily while coughing.

Itachi pulled a chair and sat on it, cross-legged. Looking impassively at his brother. A strand of his long hair came off from it's hold and hang loosely in front of his silent cold features.

Sasuke saw his brother and yelled, "What the hell (cough) was that for??" He demanded from his older brother.

"What the hell happened to you?" Itachi asked.

"Isn't it rude to reply with a question? And besides, I asked you (cough cough) first." Sasuke said, taking a fluff towel from his wooden drawer.

"I'm asking you again. What the bloody hell happened to you?" Itachi was glaring at him.

Sasuke returned the glare with an accusing look. "Why do you care? You were always never around."

Itachi sighed. Leaning to the front with his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. There was a long silence between them until Itachi broke it first.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away from his brother.

"I'm sorry I have not been a good brother to you. I was so caught up with duties to the Family. Studies and work that I've neglected you."

Sasuke still didn't want to say anything.

"I know you have been treated unfairly and all, but it was never my intention of neglecting you."

"You abandoned me," Sasuke finally spoke.

Itachi looked at his brother.

"Like she abandoned me too," Sasuke looked down. His face was ridden with grief and sadness. Itachi was stunned when he saw tears falling down his brother's cheeks. Itachi dare not speculate what his brother was trying to say, but doubt was certainly hammering down his door.

Sasuke slowly wiped away his tears and said, "After you're gone and all, I was all alone until I met her."

_Oh, it's true then._ Itachi couldn't help but say it to himself. Burning with curiosity, this is the side of his brother that he didn't even know existed.

"What happened?" Itachi's voice was low.

"I met her years ago, since pre-school and she was my only friend until the Chuunin exams, that she was sent away to a private school in Suna after her family found out……about us, but we were only friends at that time," Sasuke paused. "We shared a lot together. Our pain, our problem and our future, she fits me so well, Nii-san." He folded his hands under his chin and looked out into the window.

"She was still so beautiful. So fragile. So gentle. She used to have that stupid crush over that dobe when we were in school, and I was insanely jealous. There were times that I was so tempted to get rid of Naruto, but he was the Mayor's brother and also my bestfriend, that I can't do it. High school was unbearable without her, but at least I was not that bored without the dobe around."

Sasuke smiled, "It was only when we were in the university that we met again. It was a chance meeting – in the rain. She loved the rain ever since she was a child. I saw her dancing and laughing in the rain and I immediately recognized her. We missed each other a lot and that was the time that I kissed her. It was our first kiss together when I realized I cared a lot for her. In the university, she took music and I took law and she always played for me. I missed her so much and…and it's…it's….all…all my…fault!"

"What did you do?" Itachi asked, dying to know what his little brother did.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and spoke hoarsely. "I….I….wanted to make love to her, but she refused. She refused me after she told me she loved me. We quarreled and I was frustrated with the whole thing that I broke up with her. After that, she left. I haven't seen her again."

"Did you _try_ to find her?"

"I did. I even went to that overbearing-cocky bastard of her cousin and I got a nasty beating out of it. He refused to let me see her and said that she never wants to see me again. He said that she had already left the country and did not leave any clue to where she went. I've sent our men to look for her, but, I couldn't find her…anywhere. It is like she...she's...gone...Nii-san. I cried. I cried so hard."

Sasuke looked accusingly at his brother. "She abandoned me...like you did."

Sasuke was shedding tears. Itachi felt awkward, but he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke looked up at him. His features more softened than before. "I would gladly give my life if only she'll come back to me. I don't think I….I…can live without her anymore."

Itachi noticed the cuts around Sasuke's wrists and grabbed them. Taking a look at his brother.

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Nii-san. I tried so many times, but it never work. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were always watching me. I've turned to a walking suicidal maniac."

"You loved her, don't you?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Didn't I answer your question much earlier?"

"She must've been someone so important to you."

"Yeah," Sasuke lay down on his bed. "She became the reason I live after you've left. Otou-sama didn't really cared about me. It was only after I've mastered the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu then he began to pay attention to me, but that didn't come to a fraction to what he spent with _you_."

Sasuke emphasized the word 'you' with much acidity that caused Itachi to flinch. Itachi felt sad that his younger brother had to suffer to brunt of being the 'younger' sibling and less talented than him. It became worst when their father plays favourites.

Itachi sighed and said, "Let's go out and have a drink."

Sasuke looked at his brother. Utterly confused.

"Don't you think it's too late for brotherly bonding now?? You lost that years ago when you left and neglected _me_. No letters, no phone calls…..no nothing!" Sasuke's tone was filled with anger.

Itachi looked up to him. His expression softened a little after listening to Sasuke's little confession. "Better late than never."

Sasuke was speechless. After all this time, his brother finally came back, he thought his life was screwed. The big brother whom he adored since he was a little child, who played with him and taught him so many things then left without any word or news….abandoning him to be all alone. Now after 12 long years, Itachi stood there right before him, wanting to play big brother again.

"Come," Itachi asked. "Lets go, we have a lot to catch up on."

Sasuke looked at him. Dare not sure to trust him again, but as always, his admiration for his older brother won over.

"I'll change." Sasuke said, going into the bathroom.

Itachi smiled and glad that he could finally break Sasuke's barrier. The years of growing alone without Itachi to guide him was tough and sad. Their father was always busy with the business, the group, the Family and also their close enmity with the Hyuuga Family that he did not have time to spend alongside Sasuke. Their mother was around, only that sometimes she just don't understand the needs of her son especially the youngest which she frequently ignored. Not to say that she was a bad mother, only that she wasn't attentive enough to his growing up needs.

While Sasuke was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Itachi noticed Sasuke's room was neatly kept. He went to his brother's study desk and looked around. There was a picture of Sasuke smiling with a girl by his side, and the picture was pretty much old looking, but the picture of the girl was cut out.

_Probably it was when he was frustrated_. Itachi said to himself. Then, he opened the top drawer of the desk. He looked surprised when he saw a small square-shaped deep blue velvet box lying inside the drawer.

Itachi knew what is inside the box and thought deeply. He was going to propose to her.

**TBC **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry guys, I just felt lazy….but Rewy…you're almost GETTING THERE!!! **


	5. Discovering Hinata Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and also the song lyrics for Kaze no machi e by Fiction Junction Keiko**

A/N: I wish I could thank everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews for this fic, you guys really inspired me to write more...sorry about the previous chapter, chapter 3...I didn't have the time to check properly coz I was soooo sleepy and when I'm sleepy, the quality of my work gets sloppy...I realised the mistakes I made in the previous chappie & I was simply disgusted with myself...if any of my lecturers read it, I'm so gonna die an early death!!!

**Anyway, thanx again for all your support & encouragement:**

**Rewy, mistress of flames, InEspertaNinja, The Gandhara, unbeatablehinata, gaaras shadow, MissShannell, Kichou, Miss0made, die-hard-sheep, itachisgurl93, catseyes77, I like angst and cutexxlalaxx, crystaldrops14, disneyrulz23 and MissAna**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Recap: **

_While Sasuke was cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Itachi noticed Sasuke's room was neatly kept. He went to his brother's study desk and looked around. There was a picture of Sasuke smiling with a girl by his side, and the picture was pretty much old looking, but the picture of the girl was cut out. _

_Probably it was when he was frustrated. Itachi said to himself. Then, he opened the top drawer of the desk. He looked surprised when he saw a small square-shaped deep blue velvet box lying inside the drawer. _

_Itachi knew what is inside the box and thought deeply. He was going to propose to her. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 4: DISCOVERING HINATA PART 1**

"Just who the hell _is_ Hinata??" Ino looked shocked.

"She's just...Hinata," Sasori replied, touching Ino's hand. "Until she regains her memory, we will just have to stay content with what we have here. And from my opinion, I think she is a wonderful person."

"Of course she is, yeah! I just love everything about her! I'm going to ask Itachi whether Hinata-chan can be my model, yeah?" Deidara clasped his hands together, looking excited.

"I doubt it very much, Deidara," Sasori replied as they all looked at the sleeping form of Hinata who rest on the divan at the living room. "Itachi will tear you apart with his bare hands if you lay as much as a finger on his…..property."

"Sasori-koi!" Ino slap his arms hard. "Don't treat Hinata-chan as if she is a...a...thing! Its despicable!"

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, but I can't put it in any way delicate when it comes to Itachi. And you know how he is."

Ino's cellphone rang and it was ID was Itachi's private line.

"Well, speaking of the devil...yes Boss?" Ino smirked.

There were some murmur where Ino was talking to Itachi on the phone at the other side of the room when she finally hung up.

"Where's Itachi, yeah?" Deidara wondered, crossing his leg while sipping his juice.

"He says he'll be staying overnight at his family's home. Something about Sasuke and crisis come in a sentence," Ino answered.

"Sasuke??" Sasori wondered. "What did he got himself into this time?"

Ino looked at her fiance and asked, "Do you know what went wrong with Sasuke?"

Sasori frowned and said, "Not really, since the gallery isn't too far from the university, I was occasionally invited by Iruka-san to give talks and lectures on arts. That was where I met Sasuke during his early years in the university. But, at that time, he wasn't the punk or misfit like now."

"He missed classes, gets into arguments with his professors, fighting with some kids and Kami knows what else he had gotten himself into," Sasori explained.

"Do you know anybody who would've known what happened to him?"

Sasori thought for a moment. "Well, he _does_ have friends on campus, and I don't think it'll be difficult for Itachi to find out about it."

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be a problem for anybody, yeah? Itachi will solve them, yeah?" Deidara grinned.

Ino arched an eyebrow at the other blonde.

"What's the problem, Ino? Jealous that I have better hair than you do, un?" Deidara grinned broadly.

Ino's veins were popping out, and Sasori looked tensed. He slowly put his hand over hers. Ino's expression softened.

"Hinata-chan is awake," Sasori said softly as they all turned to see Hinata stirring on the sofa and trying to get up. Deidara rushed immediately to her side and helped her to get up.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Deidara asked, sitting on the sofa next to her while his arms draped around her shoulders to help her up. His face showed much concern for the fragile looking girl with beautiful eyes.

Hinata looked up at Deidara and rubbed her eyes awake. Her eyes were a little hazy after the long nap and she was looking around and her gaze settled on Ino.

"Itachi-kun?" she asked, looking around blankly.

Everyone had the same thing going into their minds. _Awwww...she's so cute_

Ino giggled, sitting at the other side of Hinata and said softly, "Itachi-_kun_ will not be back tonight, but tomorrow. He has something important to do right now." Ino almost bit her tongue when she added the suffix to Itachi's name.

Hinata looked puzzled. She looked a little sad and everyone in the room noticed _that _expression. Then she brightened up a little when Ino put her arms around her.

"You smell nice, Ino-chan," Hinata said softly.

_Awww...she's just sooo sweet!!_ Ino cooed to herself. _I hope Itachi will marry this girl and settle down once and for all!! I think I can live with her as my own sister!_

"Hinata-chan is soooo adorable, yeah?? How about if you model a little for me, un??" Deidara said, pulling Hinata's arm towards him. Ino glared at Deidara. Deidara returned the courtesy by glaring back. Hinata was giggling as she looked at the two of them.

"Don't you think it's rather early, fashion fag?" Ino grumbled.

"What early, yeah? Or you're just jealous that I asked sweet Hinata-chan here to be my model, un?" Deidara muttered a reply, putting both his hands on his hips.

Ino frowned at him. "Why do I have to be jealous? Didn't I turned down your offer previously??"

"Hah! I was just trying to help you out of your problems, besides, you do not have a talent in modelling, yeah!"

As they were about to continue with their arguments, Hinata look at Sasori with a pleading look of 'please rescue me' evident on her face as he noticed tears were starting to form in her eyes. Sasori got up and picked Hinata up as she held her arms out to him to carry her to the wheelchair.

Both Deidara and Ino stopped their arguing. They saw Hinata paled a little and was scared looking at them.

"I don't think Hinata-chan understands what is going on between the two of you, so let me do the explaining," Sasori said calmly, pushing the wheelchair out to the patio.

"I think we've overdone it this time," Ino bit her fingernails.

Deidara's lower lip were trembling and he had tears in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Oh you crybaby!" Ino scolded him.

Sasori pushed the wheelchair until they reached the familiar site where Itachi usually pushed Hinata to watch the sunset. Understanding her predicament, Sasori sat beside her wheelchair.

"They don't mean to argue in front of you, Hinata-chan," Sasori began their conversation.

"Bu...but why the...they always do...do...that? Do...do they hate...each other that...much?"

Sasori looked at her and smiled.

"No, Hinata-chan. They don't hate each other. In fact, they love and cared for each other dearly."

"The...then, why do they...get angry with...each other?"

"Well, there is many ways of showing love. Some people are naturally affectionate while some are not. Ino and Deidara are not excluded. Both of them do love one another, but not in the way we're all used to see around. Their insults and arguments are in some ways showing their affection for one another."

He continued, "Ino is a strong woman. She is used to shower love to people she cares, until she met Deidara. Now, Deidara is a little bit complex, you see. He shows affection differently to different people. Like you Hinata-chan, we can see he is very fond of you because he shows concern. But to other people, he can be very...very trying and at times, almost impossible. He just shows 'fake' emotions to others, so what do we expect from fashion designers?"

Hinata looked at Sasori and began to understand some things.

"To begin with, Deidara had a bad childhood. To keep it short, he never had real friends. If he did, it was only to taunt and bully him until he met the Akatsuki and Deidara had it tough compared to the rest of the Akatsuki members. Most of the time, he just doesn't trust anybody, until I see that he is rather fond of you, you know?" Sasori said, Hinata looked completely surprised.

Sasori sighed and continued, "Besides, many confused him for a girl, which made it worst. Nothing that you can imagine. But between Ino and Deidara, they both have a kind of understanding that none of us could possibly imagine."

"You mean being blonde and...blue-eyed?" Hinata asked. Sasori grinned at her while ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I'd never thought about that one," Sasori admitted. "Compare to others, they amused themselves by insulting one another. I know it's odd, but that's just the way it is. Deidara is a little bit...shy...when it comes to showing his...real feelings." Sasori didn't feel like pursuing further about Deidara's painful past and just leave it as it is, since it was too personal.

Hinata nodded her head and understood what Sasori was trying to tell her. Looking back at the painful banter exchanged between the two blondes, Hinata smiled to herself. _Yes. It is love. I must be too blind not to notice it._

"I...I...didn't know."

"I know, that is why I'm telling you this instead of them. It would be awkward for them to tell you and mind you, both of them would rather die than admit that they are fond of one another. It's something personal between them."

Hinata looked at Sasori and asked, "Are...are they...mad...at...me?"

Sasori smiled at Hinata and touched her head gently, "No dear Hinata-chan. They can never hate you."

"Why...why is that?"

_Poor girl. She has no understanding of such concept._ Sasori thought to himself.

"Because they care for you."

"Do...do...I have to...quarrel with...them then? To..to show my love...for...them?"

Sasori shook his head. "There is no need for that, Hinata-chan. They love you just the way you are. For you, they reserved a special treatment."

Hinata smiled in relief. "I'm glad." She said, looking at the beautiful ocean. "Because...I believe, sharing is...loving. And to love someone, it should be...unconditional. True love is...unconditional love. Like a love a mother gives to...her child."

Sasori was surprised.

_How can she grasped such depth of a concept?_ Sasori wondered.

"Hinata-chan, can you remember anything..._anything_ at all about some of your past?"

Hinata frowned a little. "I...I...cannot remember anything, Sasori-niisan. Only that, I can feel...hurt here," Hinata said, clutching her left side of her chest where her heart lies. "I...I...don't know why, but it feels so...painful."

Sasori looked pretty surprised at what Hinata said.

"Do you know or at least remember what was the cause of it?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know, Sasori-niisan. I could only remember a song...a music."

Hmmm...that was what Itachi said before. Sasori thought for a moment as he looked at Hinata again. The longer he looked at her, the more he felt he ought to know her. It was as if he had met her before. But, he can't be sure if it was Hinata.

"Come, let's go in before Ino smack my head and Deidara screams murder."

Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasori and nodded her head.

"Well finally, un!" Deidara crossed his arms across his chest. He really looked worried at the young girl.

"I...I...I'm sorry for making you worried, Dei-kun, Ino-chan," Hinata apologised as she bowed her head slightly from her wheelchair.

Both Ino and Deidara looked at each other and knelt before Hinata.

"You don't have to apologise, Hinata-chan. We...we...actually forget that sometimes that we're in public places and tend to go overboard...a little," Ino looked apologetic.

Deidara had a somewhat anguished look on his face that made his lips trembled. "I hope you won't hate me, Hinata-chan."

Sasori sighed and said, "I told her Deidara. Not all, but only what she needs to know. So, you can quit your primadonna act."

Deidara glared furiously at Sasori. He didn't want Hinata to know about his painful and shameful past. He looked hurt until Hinata's hands cupped his face.

"It's alright, Dei-kun. I...I...don't care about your...past. What is important that...you are who you are. In here, you're Dei-kun." Hinata said, putting her hand over her heart.

Deidara's eyes brimming with tears as Hinata gently kissed him on the forehead.

_Just what the hell happened??_ Ino looked at Hinata in amazement. And for a moment, she could see an angelic beauty surrounding the mysterious Hinata. Ino smiled and looked up. _Thank you Kami-sama for this miracle._

Then Hinata looked at her, "What will we be having for dinner, Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at Hinata. "I'll go see to dinner. Sasori, will you please?" Ino signalled her fiance to come and help her in the kitchen, leaving Deidara and Hinata at the spacious living room.

Hinata looked at the grand piano just by the patio door and asked Deidara, "Do you know how to play that?"

Deidara shook his head. "Not me, un. Itachi usually plays 'em when he was free and at the university, but now he rarely plays."

Hinata looked down shyly and asked, "Ha...have you heard Itachi-kun...play?"

"Yeah, several times, un. He is quite good, yeah."

"Oh," she murmured softly. Her large lavender tinted orbs looked at him and asked, "Do...do you think...he will play...for me?"

Deidara felt a little envious that Hinata paid more attention to Itachi than to him, but held down his petty jealousy with much difficulty. "Why are you asking, un?"

Hinata looked at the piano longingly. "I...I...want to hear...music again."

Deidara felt his heart melted when he heard Hinata's soft longing voice. He pushed her wheelchair to the piano for Hinata to touch.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Ino asked from the kitchen, looking at them while cutting up some carrots.

"Hinata-chan wants to see the piano and I told her that Itachi used to play it, yeah," he replied.

Hinata touched the piano softly, as if it was her first time seeing such a thing. Sasori gave a nod for Deidara to push Hinata closer to the piano.

"Do you know what this is, Hinata-chan?" Deidara asked.

Hinata looked at the piano carefully and gently touched it. She looked at the keys of the piano where Deidara helped to opened them for her. She gave a look at Deidara, as if waiting for his permission to touch the black and white keys.

Deidara touched one of the keys and Hinata smiled brightly at him. For the first time since many years ago, Deidara felt a small touch in his heart when Hinata smiled that way at him.

Sasori pulled Ino to see the scene unfold before them when Deidara touched one of the keys on the piano. Both of them hid their excitement when Hinata showed some form of recognition to the piano.

Hinata touched all the keys and then she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, Hinata began to touch the keys, playing them across her fingers into a haunting melody and started to sing.

**insert song: Kaze no machi e **

**(A/N: Here, I'd recommend all readers to search the song in or go to for this song coz it fits _perfectly_ with this scene. Oh yeah, this song is actually an original soundtrack from Tsubasa Chronicle) **

The melody and rhythm of the song swept Deidara, Sasori and Ino off their feet. Ino simply dropped the turnip to the floor and completely forgotten about it when she witnessed the beautiful scene where Hinata played the piano and sing a song whilst the sunlight shone through the walled glass. Sasori was also caught by surprise that his eyes widened in shock. Well, Deidara just had a jaw-dropped experience. It was all because Hinata played like a professional musician, with each key she pressed, it was as if her fingers danced over the keys. And there's her simply melodious voice that filled the room with gentle melody from the piano. By the time Hinata finished her piece, all three of her friends were stunned speechless.

"What's...wrong? Did I not….play well?" Hinata looked worried, because the expression on the faces of her three friends did not seem very convincing to her. The next thing she knew, Ino was by her side, hugging her while crying incessantly.

Hinata gave a blank look.

"You….you…that…that…was…so _beautiful_!!" Ino cried, still hugging the girl who had become her closest female friend. Both Deidara and Sasori had some tears in their eyes, but hid them well from Hinata's view.

"But first Hinata-chan," Sasori said. "How do you play the piano? Do you remember how to play it?" He was still stunned in amazement at Hinata's powerful display of music.

Hinata looked confused and said, "I…I…don't know how to explain this, Sasori-kun, but it is like I know how to play it and it's just….a part…of me."

Deidara had tears in his eyes. He hugged Hinata together with Ino in his arms. Something like a group hug.

"That was sooooo _beautiful_!!" Deidara cried.

Hinata didn't know what to do next but just smiled. "I…I'm glad….that all of you…liked it."

Sasori cocked his head one side, deep in his thought. _Just who are you, Hinata-chan?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later that night: **

After tucking Hinata in bed, Ino joined Sasori at the living room. Deidara continue to 'tuck' Hinata in bed and proceeded on telling her all the funny stories and jokes around the fashion industry which got Hinata rocking with laughter.

"It seemed that Hinata-chan enjoys Deidara's presence," Ino observed, putting the coffee tray down.

"So it seems," Sasori nodded his rusty red head.

Ino smiled lovingly at her fiancé as she snuggled closely next to him, giving him a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Ino said, putting her arms around his waist.

"I missed your smell," he smirked, burying his face in her long golden blond hair. "Every morning." He nip her under her ear.

"Sasori!" Ino playfully punched him on the chest. "Not here," she blushed, her head pointing at the Hinata's bedroom. Sasori grinned and pulled her closer to him. Loving the smell of apples and cinnamon on his beautiful blond fiancee.

In the room, Deidara was reiterating the story of his school years with Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki which had Hinata laughing and giggling.

"And there was Kisame, being the biggest bully in the Akatsuki, stood there by the pool yeah….in his little blue speedos that was identical with the colour of his skin, un. And everyone had their eyeballs popping out of their socket, thinkin' where did his balls go, yeah!"

Hinata was laughing out loud, tears coming out from the corner of her eyes, enjoying herself with Deidara. The blond fashion designer whose trademark fashion is the long blond hair covering his left eye and the other eye was a sparkling sapphire blue that twinkles everytime Hinata laughs.

_She is the sweetest girl I have ever met, un._ Deidara said to himself. Feeling himself blush a little. _Stupid Itachi, to have found such a treasure, yeah. _

"Hinata-_chan _Y, wo….would….you..err…yeah…play for…for me, un?"

Hinata looked surprised and nodded her head.

"Oh thank you, Hinata-chan! You're the greatest!" Deidara gave her another one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Hey fashion fag, Hinata-chan needs her rest and don't exhaust her further," Ino said, bringing Hinata a glass of cold milk.

Deidara glared his sapphire blue eye at Ino and replied haughtingly, "I know that."

"Good, I'll let you tuck her in then," Ino replied and looked at Hinata. "Here Hinata-chan, drink this before you go to sleep."

Hinata took the glass and drank it's content. Deidara used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped Hinata's milk stained lips.

Ino gave Deidara a look. _I don't think I like that look on Deidara's face right now. Not when the look is directed to somebody that Itachi likes. Oh dear, I could hear 'murder' screaming in the future._

"Oh yeah, and another thing Hinata-chan," Ino paused at the doorway. "I don't recommend you listen to Deidara singing a lullaby. The last time he did that, the whole Akatsuki turned insomniac that my poor Sasori…," before Ino could finish her sentence, Deidara threw a small pillow at her.

"Get out you blond hag!" Deidara yelled.

This time, Hinata laughed and both of them could hear Ino laughing like a maniacal witch.

"Alright Hinata-chan, you don't have to listen to hear, yeah?" He looked worried.

Hinata beamed him a shy smile and said, "Maybe….one day, ne, Dei-kun?"

Deidara's eye widened in surprise and then his expression softened. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yeah, one day Hinata-chan. Now, go to sleep, un?"

Hinata nodded her head as she started to yawned. Deidara pulled the comforter up to her chin, tucking her to bed and gently stroke her head to sleep.

Hinata liked that feeling. The feeling of stroking her head. It reminds her of…..somebody.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hinata's Dream: **

_It was the same feeling. The feeling of eternal contentment. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring into hers but her vision was hazy and cloudy. The hair was...dark, but she can't put what was it's colour...only it was dark._

_"Sleep now, I'll be here by your side," he replied. _

_"I'm not sleepy…..yet," she said, rubbing her eyes. _

_"You have to sleep now Hina-chan or else your fever won't go away." _

_"De…demo, how about you? Don't you want to sleep too? You might be…tired." _

_"I'll be alright, I've promised to protect you." _

_"Will…will….you?" _

_"Always." _

_"Promise?" _

_He kissed her on her forehead. _

**TBC **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: For those who actually listened to the song, how issit?? When I did this part of the fic, I wanted a song that suits her emotions and the atmosphere of the scene. Something soft, gentle and the winning formula – hauntingly memorable. **

**Towards the end of the fic, many of you might wonder who was the person in her dreams right?? Yeah….go figure! **

**And for those who reads the 'Only If' fic, don't worry….the chibis will be back in action, only that I have to comply with the labour law rights on giving them their rightfully earned 'break'…. **

**Gaara: Yeah, about time too!! **

**Sasuke: She's a slave driver! **

**Neji: Inhumane witch...**

**Kaguya's eyes twitches **

**Itachi: Wicked woman **

**Kisame: CLOSET PERVERT!! **

**Kaguya glares at Kisame **

**Me: That's it Kisame-chan….you are going to wear that red thong!! **

**Kisame gulped **

**The rest of the guys sweat dropped **

**Hinata: What are all of you doing here? Aren't you boys supposed to be in the other fic?? **

**All the guys sweat dropped – again. **

**Hinata: Gomen to all readers, for having to read the chibis in this fic **

**Tenten: Yeah, unless they all wanna see the Akatsuki Strip Show or the Konoha & Sand Bishounens Gala Strip Festival…. **

**All the guys ran out **

**Me: I'm gonna get 'em to wear that extra small speedos! **

**Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino & Temari nosebleeds **

**Me: Please R&R!! **


	6. Discovering Hinata Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...take that... **

**A/N: Well, I'd like to take the time to thank all who have read & reviewed & giving me some comments which I so really appreciate….it really helps me where to go on with the fic…. **

**Kichou** – Wow….I'm surprised that the 'great Kichou' gave me a review since you're like one of my favourite and amazing authors!!! I'd never thought you'd even read the stuff that I wrote!! Thank you so much!! Oh yeah, I'm a big fan of your work, so, I've updated mine, when do I get to read yours?? .

**mistress of flames** – don't worry, I'll try to update them

**dragonstar-dreamer** – aww….did you feel sad??? Poor you….here's a hanky (passing a hanky) & glad tat you like the fics...

**disneyrulz23** – great!! You like the song?? It's cool huh???

**itachisgurl93** – yup!! Hinata is definitely a cute hime!!

**Michelle** – thank you for your words of encouragement!! It seriously help me to further develop the story and plot coz they motivate me a lot….and I'm also glad you like the fics…..

**Rewy** – you're just so awesome!! Ahhahahaaa…your reviews never fail to put smiles on my face…..I know you and your fascination with Dei-kun!!! And you're right, our darling Deidara is falling…….flat hard…..Hahahaa…anyways, I hope you've updated the violin fic….I can't wait to find out what will happen next!!

**crystaldrops14** – yup…you got tat right….Deidara does like Hinata….but we'll see how it goes….I'm still thinking of how to end the darn fic….

**unbeatablehinata **– glad you like the song I've chosen for Hinata to sing….the first time I heard this song, I knew instinctively that this is THE song that Hinata will sing in this fic…

**MissAna** – hahahahahaa….I so WISH I could update this hourly!!! But, I've been sick lately….got fever, flu, sore throat and cough….it's the bloody freakin' weather!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_It was the same feeling. The feeling of eternal contentment. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring into hers but her vision was hazy and cloudy. The hair was...dark, but she can't put what was it's colour...only it was dark._

_"Sleep now, I'll be here by your side," he replied. _

_"I'm not sleepy…..yet," she said, rubbing her eyes. _

_"You have to sleep now Hina-chan or else your fever won't go away." _

_"De…demo, how about you? Don't you want to sleep too? You might be…tired." _

_"I'll be alright, I've promised to protect you." _

_"Will…will….you?" _

_"Always." _

_"Promise?" _

_He kissed her on her forehead. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 5: DISCOVERING HINATA PART 2 **

After receiving Ino's message, Itachi immediately rushed back to his secret home where Hinata resides, his mind consists of only three words "Hinata….home….safe."

Swerving his BMW into the driveway, he could also see Sasori's red convertible and Deidara's yellow Porsche. Itachi practically ran out of his car and halted almost immediately as he heard his piano being played.

Funny. Ino, Sasori and Deidara don't play the piano. Who…Itachi wondered. He slowly twist opened the doorknob and took off his shoes at the front. Walking down the corridor into the living room, he saw something……wonderful.

There sitting by his grandpiano, Hinata was playing and singing! Itachi's heart tightened by itself, feeling the heavy weight of wonderment coursing through his veins and into his heart.

Looking at the pale lilac eyed girl who sang a soft tuned song with the sun shining through the glass panes, creating a dramatic halo effect. Her long indigo coloured hair was swept back with a pearl clasp and her long tapering fingers danced across the keys of the piano with much ease. Leaning against the wall, Itachi absorbed all the magical qualities that is in Hinata, filling him with everything pure like an angel bestowing gifts of forgiveness into his little black sinful heart.

_She is so beautiful. _Itachi thought. Dressed in a simple white thin muslin dress with french lace at the low neckline, revealing long slender neck that Itachi itched to have his lips on. With three-quarter sleeve that showed off her slender forearms and hands. Her skirt wasn't really long but reaches only her calves. Deidara had truly proven himself a designer when he create her dresses. It made Hinata looked more…..angelic.

"Itachi-kun!!" Hinata exclaimed who stopped playing when she noticed him across the room.

Everyone turned to where Hinata looked at. There stood Itachi dressed in his black silk shirt and a matching black pants. His long hair was tied in a loose ponytail hanging languidly on his left chest. Hinata beamed at him. Itachi lost his heart…..right….there.

"Finally!!" Ino threw up her hands.

Sasori and Deidara grinned.

"Welcome back, Master Uchiha," Sasori welcomed. "Don't worry about Hinata-chan here, we took really good care of her for you."

"Too bad you've missed the rest of the Akatsuki who were here to welcome Hinata-chan back," Ino giggled. "You should see how Hinata giggled whenever she sees Kisame!!"

Hinata blushed slightly. Itachi looked at Deidara and said, "Don't tell me you told her the story about Kisame and his blue trunks?"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Hinata.

"Poor Kisame," Itachi shook his head while he smiled at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away shyly.

Ino and Sasori noticed the little exchange between the two, but kept to themselves.

"What else happened?" Itachi asked, still leaning against the wall.

"Hinata played the song just now and got both Hidan and Kakuzu crying. Can you believe that, yeah?" Deidara laughed. "Who knew that nympho voodoo king and cardio-specialist were sentimental at heart, un? And Tobi brought a fruit hamper for Hinata-chan and was so smitten with her that I had trouble pulling him away from her!" Deidara continued, by putting both his hands on his hips.

"I guess I had missed all the fun ne, Hinata-chan?" Itachi smiled lazily, and turned his gaze on Hinata again. Hinata looked at him with eyes wide filled with adoration that gotten Deidara frowning.

"Yeah, if you ever want to go out again, please do give us a call. Hina-chan is so delightful, un!" Deidara grinned, throwing himself on Hinata and snuggle her closer to him. It took Itachi by surprise.

The Uchiha heir looked at Deidara. He'd just noticed how Deidara had changed…..a hell lot. Long gone the horrendous sense of fashion and in it's place was a more gentlemanly fashionable attired Deidara that showed off his pretty-boy looks in a manly manner. The colourful bandana and scarf were no more, and so were the horrendous bell-bottoms and weird printed shirts. Replaced them were white silk shirt that opened widely exposing his smooth clear chest, with cream coloured slacks and the long blond hair was tied into a ponytail except for a long bang covering one eye. Well, the only thing that did not change was that cheerful talkative nature of Deidara. The most annoying part that Itachi can never get rid of.

"That's a drastic change of fashion there, Deidara," Itachi observed. "Whatever the hell happened to you?"

"Hey! No profanities in front of a young lady," Ino warned them, looking at Hinata.

Itachi's black obsidian eyes looked at Hinata and went towards her. He wanted to hug her, but find it inappropriate, instead, he held her hands in his and gazed into her beautiful pale eyes.

"That was….wonderful," he said.

"I….I…I'm glad you…like it. It is the song….in my…my…..dreams."

"Good," he kissed her hands and looked at them, giving the of you-better-tell-me-what-had-happened-while-I-was-gone look.

"Now, how are you feeling?" he asked her, while stroking her hair. Stealing a glance at Deidara and frowned at him, before turning back and smiled at Hinata.

Deidara didn't like the look that Itachi showered upon Hinata and how Hinata responded by her cute blushes. But who is he to complain? It wasn't he who found Hinata in the first place. And Itachi made sure that Hinata is _not_ meant for sharing. Deidara could just _feel_ it when Itachi was giving him the warning signals.

"Are you feeling tired?" Itachi asked, looking at Hinata yawned.

She nodded her head. Itachi picked her up easily and carried her in his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

"It's like an angel and a demon. One totally in white and the other in black," Sasori observed.

"Such contra, but it's yin and yang. Complementing one another. In other words, harmony in perfection," Ino agreed.

Deidara couldn't say anything. Hinata wasn't even his in the beginning and the Uchiha heir made sure of that by giving him a short but sharp glare. Deidara couldn't help himself. He couldn't even begin to explain his sudden fascination with Hinata and frequent thoughts about her invaded his mind and personal space. Finally, he succumbed and slumped on the fluffly sofa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi laid Hinata down on the bed and sat beside her. Hinata blushed when Itachi pulled back the front bangs of her hair to the back of her ear.

"What have you been doing lately, huh Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked, propping up the pillow for her.

"Ino-chan have been really nice. She baked muffins and cookies, it wasn't that…bad, but I can feel the love she has put in all was surprised, and then he smiled at her. "I'm surprised you liked Ino's cooking. Eventhough she's not a really great cook."

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Ino was screaming from outside.

Hinata giggled and Itachi looked at her sheepishly.

"It seems like I got caught red-handed, huh??"

Hinata giggled again.

"Sleep now, I'll wake you up later for your medication," Itachi said, slowly stroking her head and kissed her on the forehead.

Hinata smiled at him. "I…I…like that."

His dark eyes looked into hers.

"I…I..mean…I like that feeling…you kiss….here," Hinata touched her forehead. "It…It…reminds me of…somebody."

Itachi looked at her with interest. He frowned a little, but continue to pay attention to what Hinata has to say.

"What do you by that, little one?"

Hinata's eyes were full of unanswered questions. "I don't….know…how to….explain it, but I can feel….his…feelings."

"_His??_" Itachi frowned. _No….this is not good. _

"A..ano….Itachi-kun, are you…alright?"

Itachi's stony expression got Hinata worried.

_Why is he…mad?? Is he angry at….me??_ Hinata looked down at her fingers. Twisting them, didn't know why she felt so troubled. She didn't want to look up at Itachi, fearing she might displeased him.

"What is wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked, pulling her chin up to face him.

Hinata's eyes were watery. "I…I…I…don't want…to…dis…displease…you. A…and…I…I…think I…just…did."

A tear drop fell down her soft cheeks. Itachi caressed it away and slowly pulled her towards him in a crushing hug. Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulder and bury her face into his hard chest.

"You….can never…displease me, Hinata-chan. Never, don't ever think about it again, alright?" He stroked her head gently, like calming a child in his arms.

_Don't you know what you are doing to me, little one?_ Itachi thought. Feeling at peace with Hinata in his arms, but at the same time, feeling uneasy as if something bad is about to happen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After putting Hinata to bed, Itachi left her and joined his friends in the living room. Hands in his pocket, he sat down on a large white coloured single sofa seat and looked at them.

"What happened?"

His tone was rather neutral, but his friends could still feel the steel and ice His three friends looked at him. Deidara was mostly glaring at him, but Itachi ignored it.

"It all came to us as a surprise as well, Itachi," Sasori began to explain from the beginning to the end. Narrating how they all were taken by surprise when Hinata first touched the keys of the piano and automatically played them herself. Itachi absorbed everything and was listening to them intently.

"So, she still can't remember anything except for the music, huh?" Itachi asked, the rest just nodded their heads automatically.

"Tomorrow she is to go for her physiotherapy at the hospital, can I take her, un?" Deidara asked, looking excited. Like some hyperactive puppy preparing to jump on….anything. Itachi had almost wanted to hit Deidara, but Ino beat him to it by smacking Deidara's blond head.

"Oww….what was that for, blond hag??" Deidara touched his bruised head.

"It's alright Deidara, I'll bring her myself," Itachi replied, as he got up from his seat, he walked over to the piano and touched it. "She played…..beautifully."

His friends looked at him. Deidara looked particularly disappointed, but no one noticed.

"Would you like to have your dinner now, Itachi?" Ino asked. "I've ordered some take-outs. Because Hinata-chan wanted to try some pizza."

"No thanks, Ino," Itachi declined.

"So, what is it going about at home?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing much. There was a family meeting as usual, with all the complaints against the other Clan Families who tried to close down our businesses, other town bosses were trying to call in the shots at the meeting. Most of them called for the assassination of the Hyuuga….," before Itachi could finish, Sasori suddenly snapped up. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"What is it Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, lounging lazily on the lazy chair. Noticing the wide-eyes from the rusty haired artist.

"That's it!" Sasori snapped his fingers. "No wonder it felt familiar with Hinata-chan!"

"What is it with Hinata-chan, Sasori?" Ino asked. Both Deidara and Itachi looked alert.

Sasori looked at Itachi and said, "The Hyuugas."

"Yeah, the Hyuugas. So?" Itachi wondered, splaying his hands wide open.

"Think Itachi," Sasori stood up, walking towards the bedroom and opened the door. "Who else in this world would have eyes like that?"

Everyone kept silent and thought for a moment. Then, it hit Itachi. _Why didn't I thought about it?? She **might** be a Hyuuga….the eyes clearly proves them. But, if she's truly a Hyuuga…..we….this relationship….cannot….. _

"Aarrgghhh!!!" Itachi slammed his fist into the wall. Creating a massive hole….reflecting his anger and frustration.

Deidara looked blank.

_Hinata….a Hyuuga?? _Ino asked himself and looked at the sleeping form in the bedroom. Then, fear drowned upon her. _If she's a Hyuuga…..then, we're all in deep shit. _

"_If_ she's indeed a Hyuuga….then, there is no way both side of the family will approve or accept…..any of this," Sasori observed. "We cannot estimate the damage it will cause if both family finds out….about this."

Itachi's eyes turned red instantly and went outside. Ino reached out to stop him, but Sasori held her.

"No, Ino. Let him be. He needs to release this," Sasori said. Ino finally nodded.

Then Sasori looked at Deidara. "Come Deidara, we've got to do some investigation about our little angel there. Hopefully we can find some good news for Itachi. If not, let us all just wish for a miracle to happen."

Deidara who was stunned silent since Sasori revealed the possibility of Hinata's true identity. Deidara personally have strong vendetta against the Hyuugas, but never thought that Hinata might be one of them. The fondest memory of Hinata burned in his mind that he cannot bring himself to hate the fragile flower lying sleeping not far away.

"Even if she's a Hyuuga, Dei-kun, remember that she is innocent. She was nowhere around when it happened," Ino said, hugging herself.

"Not only Deidara, I don't think Tobi will find himself easy to forgive when he finds out Itachi's harbouring a Hyuuga. He is the most hyper-emotional when it comes to the Hyuugas. If we were back 2000 years ago, I'm sure Fugaku-dono will put him right at the front lines."

"I hope you're wrong, Sasori, un. Coz it will be difficult not only for Itachi, but for the rest of us as well, yeah."

Sasori sighed. Putting his hand on the walled glass panes of the patio, looking outside. The sun was already setting low into the horizon and day had slowly turned to night.

"Let us pray for some form of miracle, because if she is a Hyuuga…..I can't imagine the level of catastrophe when they find her in Uchiha territory," Sasori added. "The Hyuugas are not well-known for their forgiving nature."

"So are the Uchihas, un!" Deidara added, raising an eyebrow at Sasori.

Sasori nodded. "The Akatsuki must not know about this…..yet. It would cause havoc if they find out, and Tobi is rather fond of….Hinata-chan. And I hope he's still fond of her even if she's a Hyuuga."

Ino looked petrified. She has taken a liking on the young girl very much, although she is not at all that fond of the Hyuugas, but Hinata was different. Although she _may_ look like a Hyuuga, but Hinata for sure doesn't seemed to be like one. Ino had some encounters with the Hyuugas. Very snotty, stuck-up bunches she had ever met. Especially one in particular…..the most arrogant jerk she had ever had the displeasure meeting that forever burned in her memories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Somewhere in Konoha Metropolitan: **

"Anything?" a tall distinguished looking man with long brown hair asked, sitting on the high-backed leather chair, tossing a dossier on the table. Dressed in his usual white, grey and drown haori and hakama, his expression was cold and his eyes was sharp. Looking at the long dark haired man before him.

"We're still searching, but it seemed as though she had disappeared from the face of the planet. For more than a year now, our agents in Rice Country and Earth Country are unable to track anything and there's still no news from Wind Country," a man with similar features replied. Wearing a typical black suit with shades and an ear piece, the figure resembled some kind of Secret Service agent, except that his long hair was tied to the back, and had a weird tattoo imprinted on his forehead.

"Very well, Hanzo," the man on the chair replied. "I want all of you to continue searching for her. And don't stop until you've found at least….something."

"Very well, Hyuuga-dono," the man bowed and left.

The buzzer on his huge mahogany desk rang. A rather firm but feminine voice said clearly from the mini speakers saying, "Hiashi-dono, Neji-sama is here to see you."

"Very well, send him in," Hiashi replied.

Ten minutes later, the door knocked and entered a tall and handsome young man with long flowing hair and similar eyes. Dressed suavely in his cream coloured silk shirt with silk rolled up to his elbows and grey coloured pants emphasizing his long slender legs. His long hair was tied into a ponytail that hung loosely behind his back that emphasized his ethereal good-looks even more. And on his forehead was a similar tattoo that Hanzo bore on his forehead. That tall young man was the exact replica of Hyuuga Hiashi when he was younger, but unfortunately, that young man who stood proudly before him was his only nephew. The only child of his late twin brother, Hizashi who died in a car accident years ago is the family's genius and prodigy.

"Yes Neji?"

"Uncle, is there any news from Hanzo's team? I saw him outside."

Hiashi's stony expression did not reveal any hints that Neji could decipher. The younger man sighed.

"We've nearly exhausted all our available resources in finding her. Where could she have gone to?"

Hiashi understood his nephew's disappointment. It was only natural since Neji grew up with Hinata and was very close with one another.

"Where else have we not searched for her?" Hiashi stood up. Walking towards a huge table with a miniature model of Konoha displayed. There were several coloured flags marking territories on the model. White for Hyuuga and black for Uchiha was evidently displayed.

Neji looked down on the model. His hands leaned against the wooden panel of the table and looked.

"Have we searched the Uchiha territories?" he asked.

Hiashi's pale eyes looked into his nephew's. Smelling fear arising from both men, their eyes hardened almost immediately. Fearing the worst that could've happened.

"They might have taken her." It was not a suggestion. It was more like a statement.

Neji scowled furiously and hissed coldly, "Uchiha."

TBC

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Alright….I'm getting better now….thank you to all who wishes me well….my sore throat & cough is getting better….thanx to warm water & Nin Jiom Cough Syrup (to all Malaysians, we call it 'Ubat Batuk Cap Ibu & Anak')!! For those of you who is suffering like me….it's a good one….if you can't find it at your place….give me your addy, I'll even post it to you!!! I'm mostly into herbal remedy & stuff (me being au naturel kinda person) & I don't really take doctor's prescriptions unless it's for my migraine….. **

**Sorry for this chappie is a little slow & boring….but it has to go along with the storyline….and another thing, forgive me for all the mistakes in this chappie coz I really wasn't feeling all that well when I had this done and drafted...a thousand apologies**

**Kaguya-kiut out **


	7. About the Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

**Warning: Slight AU with changes to characters and also bad grammars and typos….I know I'm going to have typos somewhere somehow….so, bear it wif me ya?? **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Wow….many supportive reviews!! I'm glad that you guys all like the flow of the characters here…..especially the ItaHina chemistry…..and I was surprised that some of you would love to murder Itachi!!! Hahaahahaha…that's sooooo funny…..anyways, thanx for your words of encouragement….they give me motivation to go on with this fic….. **

**crystaldrops14 – **Well, I'll just let the flow of the story to go on….but I won't tell you in which chapter….hehehe….not tat I'm being a meanie, coz I don't really have a definite plot yet….I abhor myself for just creating something without having any idea where it is going to….

**yinyanglover **– thanx for your review & thanx for liking the chapter….I hope you'll like this one too!!

**Rewy **– hahahaa…you're so funny & you're sounding like OroOro doing the 'kukukuku' sound!! Well, you just hafta wait like everyone else to see wat happened next….oh yeah, when you gonna update that violin & dance fic?? Do I always have to remind you about it??? (Kaguya tapping her foot…..impatiently)

**Michelle** – oh…poor you….you got sick too?? Well, I'm okay now & doing my best updating everything….if possible….glad you like my fics & the pairings….I hope you'll get well too….

**unbeatablehinata** – thanx for your concern & thanx for your review!!

**MissAna** – hahahaa….thanx for liking the pace of the fic….I hope to be able to establish stronger character depth….hopefully you'll like them…

**disneyrulz23 **– yeah….our Deidei is jealous….isn't he cute being jealous? Initially, I didn't intend of making him the 'jealous' kinda guy….but I sooooo can't help myself coz he's just awfully suppa-kawaii

**moonlightdemondancer** – thanx for your support in nearly all my fic!! You ROX moonlightdemondancer!! Phew….very long nick there….any shortform???

**CurveCrush** – You got it gurl…I really wanted to do a fic between a girl torn between two brothers….and we all know how Sasuke hates rivalry especially where his brother is concern….and I made Itachi-kun suppa-nice (urrgghhh….he's sooo gorgeous! Okay..forget me saying tat!!)

**lea03 **– hahahhaa….I'll see what I can do with your wish….or we shall see who our Hina-chan will choose huh??

**itachisgurl93** – hahahhaa….of coz it took 'em long….they dun have IQ over 200 like Shikamaru!! Thank you for waiting patiently, and hope you'll like this chapter….

**Kichou** – you definitely don't have much time to update huh?? Well, good luck with your school and work……and thank God I'm graduating this August!! So, all the best in updating your fics….I'll be waiting…..hopefully….just don't let my hair all turned white by waiting to read your most 'amorous' Neji…..man, you certainly bring out the best of the animalistic Hyuuga alpha male I have ever the pleasure to read…..anyways….gambatte Kichou in updating your fics!!

**T.C **– yeah….I think you know what's gonna happen huh? Good guessing….I'm surprised you 'caught' _that _one!! It's pretty subtle….

**Sorry I can't reply personally to you guys, so I just reply right here….I hope its okay with you its so difficult to click and the server are so slow even my grandma is faster than this!! Okay, here's the fic… **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_"Have we searched the Uchiha territories?" he asked. _

_Hiashi's pale eyes looked into his nephew's. Smelling fear arising from both men, their eyes hardened almost immediately. Fearing the worst that could've happened. _

_"They might have taken her." It was not a suggestion. It was more like a statement. _

_Neji scowled furiously and hissed coldly, "Uchiha." _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kakuzu – 30 **

**Sasori/Kisame – 28 **

**Itachi/Hidan – 27 **

**Deidara/Tobi – 26 **

**Neji/Tenten/Lee – 24 **

**Hinata/Ino & the Rookie Nine – 20 **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 6: ABOUT THE GIRL **

Itachi can't help it but sense a deep foreboding about Hinata. After Ino, Sasori and Deidara left, Itachi sat alone in the dark, looking across the dimly lit bedroom, where his little angel was asleep.

Stretching himself by putting his elbows on his knees and folded his hands under his chin, Itachi was deep in thought. Remembering the conversation he had with Shikamaru, the very morning that Ino's urgent message came through.

-----------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

**Flashback: **

_Itachi was standing on the wooden platform that jutted out towards the huge man-made lake at the Uchiha compound. Dressed impeccably in his black round-neck sweater and dark blue slacks, his long ponytail laid languidly down his left shoulders. The cool morning air brushes softly against his cheeks and into his dark locks. _

_Itachi has a unique passion for enjoying the early morning breeze. It was the freshest air to breathe for the body which he finds necessary for a fighter. _

_"I'm surprised you made it this early in the morning," Itachi said, hands in his pocket while looking across the tranquil waters. _

_"I know you're always up early for one of your morning walks, but Itachi, don't you think this is rather….a bit too early? The sun is barely out of the horizon, you know," Shikamaru yawned. _

_Itachi gave his trademark icy glare. It was THE look that goes right through your soul and captures it right on the spot which girls find it mysteriously attractive while guys shudder with fear whenever an Uchiha activated their Sharingan. But when it comes to Itachi, his Mangekyou was a 'legendary killer'. _

_"Okay okay!" Shikamaru gave him a lazy look and sat down on the wooden dock, beside Itachi, prepare to tell him what happened to Sasuke. _

_To be honest, he didn't know where to start. Stealing a glance at the icy looking Uchiha, Shikamaru sighed – restlessly. Knowing that he couldn't avoid what was going to happen. Looking smugly across the peaceful waters and towards the horizon where the sun slowly awakens, Shikamaru began his tale. _

_"We all grew up together in school, but Sasuke met her when they were much younger and no one knew that it turned into something special. We only thought that they were best of friends until the university." Shikamaru paused. "We were surprised to see her there at Konoha University and it was when their relationship begun to flourish. Everyone could see Sasuke changed dramatically and it's all because of her. You won't believe how romantically old-fashioned and sentimental Sasuke could be. Naruto nearly beaten him up thinking that it was a 'fake' Sasuke!" _

_Shikamaru grinned. "Oh man, I'll never forget that year, we all had fun….and you ought to see his fangirls. They were crushed." _

_Itachi smirked. Knowing about his kid brother's reputation with the opposite sex, the news never fail to bring a smirk on Itachi's face. _

_"You could say that Sasuke had found some form of salvation in that girl. She was everything that Sasuke had ever lived and dreamed for. All of us were struck dumb, but after a while, we finally accepted that he was just the same as us – a human being. Sakura was the most affected one and some things just didn't come out…..well. It proved to be a real difficult time for all of us." _

_"What happened with Sakura?" Itachi asked. _

_"Well, the usual female tantrums, only this time, she was on her PMS mode 24/7. Nobody could stand being with her. She was utterly jealous, everyone could see that. And nobody wanted to get near to her, all except that baka, Naruto." _

_"Naruto loved her all his life." _

_"Yeah, that's why I called him baka." _

_"What happened that got him this way? If both of them were so in love, he wouldn't end up like this?" _

_Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke did the inevitable." He paused. "Like all young men with raging hormones controlling their every actions and needs, he got himself into an argument with her which I personally think I don't to further elaborate since it concerned your brother wanting to take the relationship up to the next level. In a very…uhm…ungentlemanly manner, I might say." _

_Itachi's face turned stony. He couldn't believe how stupidly his brother had reacted. It was **not** how a Uchiha should act. No matter how bad the Uchiha reputation has in the eyes of the world, no Uchiha should take advantage of a female in any circumstances. It demeans the integrity of their organisation and most importantly……their existence. _

_"Of course she refused?" _

_Shikamaru nodded his head. "She wouldn't. She's the typical old-fashioned kind of girl. Somewhat akin to 'the girl-next-door' type, not forgetting very gentle, soft-spoken, articulate and refined. Very very ladylike. Usually Sasuke wouldn't look at girls like her, but she had something that other girls don't ever seemed to have – class. Very classy and refined, suitable as a wife, and she's not only your typical 'for display' kind of wife, but hell, she can really really cook!" _

_Itachi turned to him and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Seriously Itachi, she's the one-of-its-kinda girl. Kami-sama's version of 'limited edition' if I can put it that way." He paused for a while, lying down on the wooden dock and looked up into the early morning sky. He continued, "And then again, Sasuke wanted more. Having her as girlfriend wasn't enough for him. He became obsessive and possessive of her. No man can get away by having a look at her without jeopardizing his life. I almost gotten a black eye just for helping her to get up after a fall!" _

_Itachi smirked, finding it amusing that how his brother could end up being crazy over one girl. "Why is that?" _

_"Well, for one. I'm sorry to say this, Itachi, but even after having her by his side, Sasuke couldn't help but court danger around. Even at the expense of his girlfriend's feelings, your brother is a born flirt. And she for one didn't liked it at all." _

_"Tell me….more….about her." Itachi was intrigued. Wanting to know more about this 'girl' that affects his brother so much. _

_Shikamaru snickered. "She's totally opposite than the girls Sasuke knew. Definitely NOT one of his fangirls. She's demure, shy, sweet, kind, gentle and talented. Like an angel." _

_Itachi looked at Shikamaru. "You're impressed by her, as well?" _

_Shikamaru smirked. "What sane man wouldn't?" Shikamaru looked at him, "If you meet her, you'll know what I mean." _

**_So much like my Hinata-chan. _**_Itachi chuckled softly. His eyes twinkling and cheeks broke into a grin, thinking about his own angel. Shikamaru caught that look. _

**_That was the same look Sasuke had when he was with her. _**_Shikamaru observed. _

_"Do you know her name?" _

_Shikamaru squirmed uncomfortable from where he was sitting. _

_"I don't think I can answer that question, Itachi." _

_Itachi glared icily at Shikamaru. _

_"Would you rather me or my father?" _

_Shikamaru sighed and looked up in the sky. "This isn't a joke, right Kami-sama?" Then he looked at Itachi. _

_"I don't know if karma was playing a bad joke on Sasuke or what, Itachi. But I swore an oath not to say her name ever again, however, I can tell you one thing. She's a Hyuuga, Itachi. A pure blooded Hyuuga." _

_Itachi looked sharply at him. Shikamaru looked away, his expression bore some more painful memories hidden in the past. _

_"Does she have a name?" _

_Shikamaru shook his head. "We all swore never to speak of her name ever again. Not even Sasuke." _

_"What happened?" _

_"Their quarrel leads from one thing after another. One day, she just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. She didn't attend classes and just simply…..vanished. Without a trace. Sasuke was devastated. He was prepared to give everything to have her back," Shikamaru looked at Itachi. His expression saddened. "It was like a part of him was gone, Itachi. You ought to have seen him. I've never seen a man so broken like that, at that young age. He went to look for her. Can you believe it? Going to the Hyuugas? They could've killed him right there on the spot!" _

_Itachi nodded. "He said something about her cousin."" _

_"Yeah….that stuck-up ass of her cousin. He acts so bloody vain that his face never seemed to have any expression even if you had an iron rod rammed straight into his ass!" Shikamaru sniggered. "He beat up Sasuke pretty badly when that Hyuuga ass found out about Sasuke's involvement with his cousin and worst….when he found out that Sasuke made her cry." _

_Itachi hardened his fist as he imagined his brother being beaten up by a Hyuuga. _

_"You know, I've seen a man going into rage, but that Hyuuga really took it on extreme. When we finally got to him, thank goodness in time as well, Sasuke was so physically broken. We were told **not** to tell the Family about it. No one must know about Sasuke and the Hyuuga girl. It'll cause a full-blown war between both clans." _

_Itachi understood their dilemma. The Uchihas cannot afford to go into 'war' with the Hyuugas. After all the centuries of bad name the Uchihas have gone through, his great-grandfather finally turned the Uchiha name into something noble and prestigious by investing into legal businesses and allied themselves with several prominent families in Konoha and outside. _

_To go into 'war' with the Hyuugas will definitely destroy all effort into building the Uchiha Group flushing down into the drain in vain, and it was something that Itachi never wish to happen. _

_"Do you know what happened to her?" _

_Shikamaru shook his head. "No one knows for certain. We only know that she never wanted to see him again, and had **her** cousin to relay **that** message to all of us." _

_Itachi was mad, but kept calm. _

_"Sasuke was so broken," Shikamaru sighed. "I've never seen a man so broken like that at such a young age. Itachi, if you could've seen him that time…..he cried. Everyday he would just cry his heart out and it was not the Sasuke we all knew. It….it..was like…another side of Sasuke that we never knew….existed. And, I'm surprised he'd survived the heartbreak which almost killed him." _

_Itachi did not blink, but he could imagined his little brother curled up in one dark corner of the room, wrapping his arms around his knees and cry. Itachi could feel the pain in his brother, a touching pain that lingers on. Adding the guilt to the already sky high remorse pilling up on his shoulders. _

**_Damnit! _**_Itachi cursed to himself. _

_"He didn't want to eat anything and refused everything we offered to him, he was so bone thin," Shikamaru paused and looked at Itachi. "He even tried committing suicide….several times, but we were always there with him. Naruto even beat him up to get him back into reality. Sakura had to be sedated coz she wasn't much of a help either." _

_"It was the worst year we all had. And if I had a choice, I would've reported to you immediately, but Sasuke got us all into a binding oath jutsu. We're not to say anything about it until he mentioned it first, and I reckoned he'd done that already considering you've figured out something went really wrong?" _

_Itachi nodded. "Did they meet each other again?" Going back to the subject of his kid brother and the object of his affection. _

_Shikamaru shook his head. "Never ever. No one has seen or knew where or what happened to her. All Hyuugas clamped shut their mouths and even if you forced interrogated them, they'll never say anything." _

_He added, "All records of her in Konoha University have been erased down to every picture was taken with her in it. No one is to ever to broached the subject about her and if they do, they'll be expelled from the university. I guessed it was because the Hyuuga family had found out about her relationship with Sasuke and did a fantastic job of erasing her existence from the face of this planet." _

_"I think there is more than what you are letting out, Shikamaru." _

_Shikamaru smirked. "Man….I can never hide anything from you, huh?" _

_Itachi grinned back. "Yeah, since you lost every shougi game with me besides, I noticed something 'lacking' in certain parts of your explanation." _

_Shikamaru frowned but after that, he laughed. "You ought to be a lawyer you know that?" _

_"I hate the perks that come with it." _

_Then, Shikamaru's expression turned serious. _

_"Sasuke did something bad, Itachi." _

_Itachi closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath. Preparing for the worst that his brother had inflicted upon himself. _

_"It was because of **this **reason, his angel had fallen." _

_Itachi's expression turned stony cold. _

_"For a woman, it was a cardinal sin that he had committed. He……betrayed her." _

**End Flashback **

---------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------

Itachi liked the dark. The dark gave him the tranquility he needs to meditate and think.

After the episode with Shikamaru, Itachi felt sorry for his brother, but at the same time, wishing he could beat his brother up for what he had done to the girl, even if she's a Hyuuga, it was still not an excuse for a man to do something treacherous such as that. Feeling utmost satisfaction that his brother deserved his come-uppance, Itachi felt bad for his kid brother.

He got up and walked slowly to the piano and sighed deeply, reminiscing the time he had with Sasuke the night where he stayed overnight at the Uchiha Family Residence. It was the first time in many years that the both of them spent quality time together. Replacing the lost years between them, Itachi had never felt so brotherly in all the time since he had left his brother to fulfill his duty as heir. No doubt that he was the 'Aniki' in the Uchiha-gumi (**1**), but nothing beats like spending quality time with his only sibling.

The heart-to-heart session between them were mostly about the mysterious 'girl' that had stolen his brother's heart, and it saddened Itachi that he hadn't known it much earlier. Even if he had, there was no way that Itachi could've helped him since he was more involved with the Akatsuki than the Uchiha Group.

Worried about his brother's state of mind, Itachi was committed to sending his brother into rehab, with or without his parent's permission since Sasuke was already an adult. Having Shikamaru and Naruto to look into Sasuke's welfare, Itachi was still….worried.

"I…I…Itachi-kun?" Hinata soft voice filled the semi-darkness of the house.

Turning his head towards Hinata who was struggling on the door frame, clutching with all her might as not to fall off from where she stood, he dashed from where he was standing and swiftly swept her off her feet before she did anymore damage to herself.

Hinata blushed slightly, wrapping her thin arms around Itachi's muscular neck. Sitting down on the sofa, Itachi laid her on his lap and asked softly, "What aren't you sleeping, little one?"

Hinata's sleepy eyes looked into his, she smiled shyly, "I…I…thought…I…thought you might need…a….a…friend."

Itachi smirked. "Now, why would I need a friend when I already have you, ne Hinata-chan?"

Her head down with the bangs beside her face curtained her blushing face from Itachi's view. "I could feel….you're worried…a…about som…something," slowly bringing her large eyes and bore deep into his deep midnight black.

Itachi tried to smile, "You're right. Maybe I do need a friend to talk to."

Hinata felt a little gleeful cheer in her heart, but contained the excitement. Cupping his face in her hands, "You do."

Itachi chuckled this time and told her about Sasuke and his problems. Hinata listened intently. Her pale pearly eyes with little hints of lilac looked into his dark pools of obsidian black as he poured out his feelings, expectations and hope regarding his brother and family.

Not once did Hinata take her eyes off her dark-eyed saviour. The one whom she came to know and learn to care was pouring out his problems to her. Baring himself before her, Hinata had a feeling that the beautiful young man in front of her was not the kind that would easily reveal himself. And here he was, peeling layer by layer of his worries, no matter past, present and future.

"What should I do?" he sighed.

Hinata smiled at him, pulling herself down on the sofa, sitting next to him. She cupped his face in her small delicate hands.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Itachi knitted his brow. Hinata pouted at him. "Trust me."

He looked deep into her eyes and Hinata blushed slightly. Biting her lower lip nervously, Itachi gave her his infamous smirk as he complied to her wishes.

Hinata always felt nervous whenever Itachi gave one of his penetrating gazes that caused her heart to beat hard against her ribcage. Thankful that he couldn't hear how hard her heart beat or else she'll blush another deep shade of red.

Itachi could feel her soft lips kissing his nose and pulled his head into her ample bosom and started humming a song while stroking his hair gently, like a mother putting her child to slumber and into the world of dreams.

Itachi could feel a sudden sense of contentment fleeting gracefully in his mind and soul. Hinata's voice was soft and gentle. Her hands feel cool against his warm skin as she draw his head slowly down onto her lap. Itachi surrendered by lowering down his guard into the arms of the young woman he had saved and cared for. Never in Itachi's wildest dreams that he would surrender into the warm feeling of contentment within the folds of a woman's arms, but he did. Her soft voice lulled him to sleep as she continuously hum and sing until he was deep in his dreams.

She loved that feeling enveloped her. And it felt so natural.

Looking down at the sleeping face on her lap, Hinata couldn't help but smile shyly as she gently touched his long ebony black silky hair. Running her fingers through his long hair, Hinata enjoyed the silkiness of his hair through her long fingers.

_Why do I feel that I know you, Itachi-kun? _Hinata said to herself. Her pale lilac tinted eyes looked intently on his handsome face.

Biting her lower lip, Hinata touched the soft line under his eyes that gave him the distinctive look. Remembering how he always gaze at her, his dark eyes were always soft when he was around her, and there were times when she saw his eyes sharpened into deadly dark orbs. It frightened her at first, but it wasn't for long. Hinata knew that Itachi would never hurt her. The proof was evident in his eyes…..whenever he looked at her.

_His eyes._ She looked down at Itachi again. Its….its…so..familiar. _Like…I've seen it before….but where?_ Hinata couldn't make out the puzzling thoughts that floated into her mind like some pieces of abstract puzzle. But the dark eyes that she always seen in her dream was so much different, yet so…..similar.

The dreams showed her a pair of dark eyes which were happy and smiling and full of….emotions which she can barely describe. However, whenever she tried to think about those eyes, she can't help but feel a painful stabbing pain wretched deep in her heart, that automatically brought tears into her eyes. Hinata didn't want to share with the others regarding those unfamiliar dreams she had been dreaming. For fear that it would trouble them very much. Yet another side of herself that she has yet to explore, and at the same time, giving her the opportunity to re-evaluate herself. But, those dark eyes she saw in her dreams, she will never forget them. Anger and fury filled her, Hinata not know why, but one thing was certain. Those eyes hurt her heart. Very much.

However, with Itachi's eyes, they were so much different. Hinata could not help but wonder, why does Itachi kept everything to himself. Because, she saw through that Itachi's eyes were always sad and unfathomable, but one thing she was most certain is that, those eyes meant power. And Hinata knew how 'powerful' Itachi could be as she had witnessed that night in particular. The stench of blood was so strong and the draining of life-force was particularly apparent that she could still feel it, but she was not afraid. The strength of those eyes that Itachi wore, Hinata respected very much. No matter how dangerous and powerful Itachi was, Hinata believed that he would always be there for her. Protecting her heart and life.

Smiling to herself, Hinata prayed. Praying for Itachi's salvation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of footsteps were audible that rung echoes through the pure white marble walls of the building like torrents of human flashes going through the abstractness of reality.

Neji was sweating profusely. Dripping down like droplets of water along his upper torso, the glistening wetness of his sweat drenched his perfectly molded body, could drive even the most saintly of women to corruption of the flesh.

"Neji-sama," a young woman held out a hand towel for him. Neji nodded and took it from her as he wiped himself with it as he stood facing the glass windows of the building's built-in gym overlooking the city in the night.

Still panting from the workout, Neji turned to look at the four figures entering. Neji instructed his guards and assistant to leave the room when the two figures walked closer to him. After his bodyguards and female assistant had left, his cold gaze looked at them, signalling them that it was safe to talk.

"Neji, we're all here and ready to report," a young woman dressed in a red Chinese cut top with long black slacks and her brown hair tied in two buns called to him while next to her was a young man in green spandex with an unusual bowled cut hair and really bushy eyebrows was carrying a medium sized box that was taped all around.

Another young man with spiky brown hair had two red fang-like tattoo etched on his cheeks was looking dreadfully serious. By his side was probably the largest white dog he had seen in his life sat right next to the young man. And next to him was another young man with dark afro-like hair and round shades where part of his face was covered by his high-necked collar.

"My blossoming and eternal rival of mine! I have come as you have requested and no matter how difficult the mission was….I will always be there for my youthful…"

Lee never completed his sentence when Tenten's punch landed him on the ground as Neji and the other two men and dog, sweat dropped, looking at them.

"Sorry 'bout that," Tenten apologised.

Neji nodded, wiping his brow with his towel.

"We have tracked the Uchiha area as you have mentioned and of course her scent would have been gone in matter of months but since two years, it would've been difficult if not for Shino's bugs there," the one with the tattoo on his cheeks said seriously. "Shino's bugs managed to spread out without being detected and we've infiltrated some of their places, it wasn't easy either, Neji. They had tighter security than ever."

"What did you find?" Neji asked.

"This," Tenten replied sadly, signaling Lee to put the box before Neji. Neji looked at the box and activated his Byakugan. His eyes widened and tore the box opened with his bare hands.

In it was his cousin's backpack and some of her things. Her diary, her purse, some clothing and make-up. Neji touched each one of her items and finally stopped at her diary. It was partially tattered and torn somewhere, but it was evidently hers. Lavender in colour with cute stickers around, but most of them were torn off and had deep stain etched on it. Some of the pages stuck together and as he opened it, there was some picture came out from it's fold.

Neji picked them up. He held the first one. It was the first picture they both had taken together when she was only three and he was seven (**2**). Another picture of them together brought sadness into Neji's eyes. Looking into her things one by one, the other four looked at Neji sadly. They knew how much the young Hyuuga male cared for his cousin, and more than they could imagine.

Touching her things as if they were sacred objects, Neji's eyes turned instantly icy cold.

"You all found this on Uchiha grounds?" his voice was deep and menacing.

"Not far away from the Uchiha Family Residence," Shino replied calmly. "There were traces of dried blood underneath the backpack and it was because of her blood that my bugs could detect it. It was very faint, Neji. Too subtle because of time deterioration, but it was definitely there. You can see the stain and I've taken a sample to the lab for testing."

Everyone kept a moment of silent when Shino spoke of 'blood'. Shudder in fear of what might have befallen their dear friend, they shook off the idea and tried to stay positive and hopeful. But it doesn't seem to work.

"What should we do now, that we have found her belongings on Uchiha lands?" Lee asked.

Neji looked at the tattoo faced man. "Do you think you can find anymore traces of her scent, Kiba?"

"Its far too faint, Neji. But Akamaru and I could try and we'll get my mom's hounds as well."

"Good," Neji said. "Tenten, I want you to head out them to find what more you can. I need to report to my uncle about this."

"Very well, do take care, Neji," Tenten looked worried.

Neji's expression didn't change.

Kiba looked furious. His eyes widened and bloodshot red, "If anything happens to her, I'll kill them myself! I won't rest until I find….her."

Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "We're not sure what exactly happened to her, Kiba. But let's pray that she'll be safe."

"Its been two years Shino!! Anything could've happened in that two years!!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone kept silent. Even the huge white dog beside Kiba. It was a harsh truth. Two years was a long time to disappear. Hope was all gone after a year had passed on. But none of them gave up, none of them wanted to speak more. They realised that the more they speak, the lesser their hope of ever finding her, especially when they only found her missing backpack. It gave them hope, but at the same time, it bred fear into that little part of their 'hope'.

"C'mon….let us go and do what we must," Tenten said. She didn't feel all that much energetic since the discovery and Kiba's outburst. She felt a kind of lost and irreplaceable since Neji's cousin was the only female she could tolerate.

Kiba didn't want to move. He kept on staring at the water stained backpack and her items.

"You know what?" Kiba said, out of the blue. Still staring at the backpack in Neji's hands. "I'm glad that we only found her backpack."

Everyone was taken aback. Neji began to snarl. Akamaru whimpered.

"How could you say that, Kiba?" Lee demanded, grabbing Kiba's collar. Everyone's eyes demanding an explanation.

Kiba's eyes was full with tears. "Coz, if we'd found her with her backpack, all hope would've gone out the window and there's no denying in that truth. But I'm glad we didn't coz, this….," he paused, looking at them. "Still show us that she's is still around. And I can feel it."

Tenten had tears in her eyes. Shino looked down on the ground. Lee was bawling his eyes out. Even Neji had a small tear falling down his left cheek.

Shino stepped up. "We'll find her, Neji."

**Woof woof!! **Akamaru barked in agreement, looking more excited.

After they left, Neji looked at his the things spread before him. Touching her purse, it was his gift to her, custom made with her initials, upon entering the university….without any help from the Hyuuga family. Looking into the content of her purse, there were small pictures of her and her younger sister, plus a small cut out just the two of them and another…..that had Neji froze on his spot.

He gripped the purse hard and looked frighteningly scary. He got up and kicked the sandbag with all his strength without using any of his chakra, within minutes, the sandbag exploded out of the expense of his fury.

Panting for breath, Neji looked hatefully through the glass window. He could see the mountains where the sun was setting.

How he hated those mountains. The place that housed his bitter enemies and arch-rival. Neji slammed his fist onto the flooring and cracked a small part of the floor.

"Uchiha," he muttered the name with much hatred. "If anything happened to her, you will not only taste my fury alone. I will make sure you suffer a hundred times more before you go into your grave…..if there is anything _left _of you to be buried. And this is one promise I swear with my own life you filthy Uchiha."

Neji brought his bloodied fist up and gripped it tightly as dark red blood oozed down his hand, dripping onto the ground with hatred embodied in each droplet. Marking an oath made by a Hyuuga who was fueled with the desire to kill those who had stolen what belonged to him in the first place.

"And no one in their right mind would want to cross a furious Hyuuga, is definitely not a myth I would hate to prove otherwise," a voice said coolly, leaning against the doorway, eyes narrowed lazily on the gorgeous looking Neji.

Neji's pale furious looking eyes looked up and he smirked…..at her.

**- TBC - **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(**1**) Uchiha-gumi means 'Uchiha Family' which were traditionally used, even in modern Japan, but not altogether that common. And I'm using this reference for a purpose….

(**2**) Yeah, I changed their age difference to accommodate this story, it's already written in the warning….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: **Oh dear, as I re-checked back, I noticed that the url for the music did not come out (the part where Hinata played the piano). You can check it out at r a d i o b l o g c l u b . c o m or i m e e m . c o m to check out the songs. I don't know if the url came out in this page as well, but if you still can't see it, PM me or something….

Honestly, this is the darkest Neji I've ever written coz Spring Memories is much more serious compared to my other fic….since it's more of a 'soap opera' style with all the cliffies and stuff….so, I hoped you all enjoyed this one….

**Kaguya-kiut out **


	8. Just Love & Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**A/N: Wow…so many supportive reviews…..and I'm sorry I can't reply to all of you personally….but let me try to answer some of ****ur**** questions here…. **

**T.C – **well, just to 'ease' your sense of curiosity, yeah, EVENTUALLY Hinata will know that Itachi is an Uchiha….but it won't come too soon as I've planned the outline for more fluffs & stuffs…..

**Rewy** – hahahahaa….yeah, I'm giving you another reminder!! (Hurry up with your updates too!!) Well, its not that Itachi doesn't realize it's Hinata coz look at the possibilities…..there are the Hyuuga Clan, and how many female Hyuugas are there?? So, he wouldn't know Hinata's 'special' attribute since none of the Hyuugas claimed a missing person, well, THAT part of the mystery will be unveiled….soon….I hope

**I-shinogu – **ur right about Neji & Hinata, but I won't expose EVERYTHING here in one go, so you'll just have to wait to find out WHY….of coz Itachi wouldn't know about Sasuke's mystery woman, coz look at it this way, Itachi deduced that there are loads of women in Sasuke's university, and he wouldn't put the pieces together since there are a whole chunk of 'holes' that doesn't seem to see fit (in Itachi's perspective) except to us readers…..and concerning the Hyuugas & Uchihas, well, like I said, I won't expose them as of yet & I'm surprised that you 'noticed' that particular part….I've been trying HARD not to reveal much of it yet & glad you notice that subtle part…..and nope…Gaara is NOT making an appearance in this fic, his name might be mentioned, but he won't come into the fic, and it might subject to change…..I have enuff love interest for our dear Hinata & to add Gaara, would be a confusion in the making…..I'm saving Gaara for my other fics…..and for ur last question…..I hope you enjoy this chapter…..thanx for ur review!!

**Hinata Lovers** – I just love your fics too!! You're definitely one of my favourite authors, in fact, I'm just sooo touched that some of my favourite authors like you & Kichou took time to review & it means so much to me!! You're also an amazing writer & I hope you'll update soon!!! Just to answer ur question, the answer is in this chapter!!

**firegoat** – cool nick!! Well, glad you're rooting for Itachi, quite a number wanted a SasuHina reunion!! Well, so far it's a ItaHinaSasu fic with a one sided DeiHina and NejiHina….well, it'll all be unveiled soon…..and nope…it's not Kurenai

**1813** – well, sorry for the delay, I hope I had explain it to you in my PM the other day, it's just that I wasn't able to do much about it & I hope mosquitoes go extinct & I just dun bloody care for their species….it'll do the world some good…..

**JayHun** – yeah, hopefully the ending will be a 'bang'!! And I purposely made this more darkish compared to the others I have written….glad you liked it!!

**Kichou** – hahahahhaa…..glad you like everyone except Sasuke-teme, and I purposely made him look like a bastard he truly deserved & nope, it's not Hanabi either….

**Sailorprincess3234** – hahahahhahaaa….seriously, I had the MOST fun time reading ur review & glad that you liked it!!! Just so you know, I haven't been updating lately coz I had dengue fever for god knows how long & was hospitalized for more than a week coz being diabetic as well, the doctor had to monitor my recovery rate & diabetics are known to have poor or slow recovery rate…..so, I was stuck in the hospital for more than a week without computer & internet until I was better….trust me, life was like hell without my laptop!! Hmmm….to answer your questions, I know Sasuke is a bit different than in the manga, but bear in mind, he was like that coz Itachi killed the whole clan, and I was thinking, what if Itachi did not kill his clan? Would Sasuke change?? And this is the deduction of character analysis that I've come up wif….I hope ur okay wif it….I'm also kinda interested in DeiHina, but haven't made a fic out of tat pairing yet & if you like, I'd recommend Rewy's fic coz she's got some great fic with DeiHina in it, I also like her ItaHinaSasu as well…..anyways...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And also yeah….ur right….somebody is going to die….

**unbeatablehinata, crystaldrops14, yinyanglover, Stickman-sam, disneyrulz23, luvmobako1, itachisgurl93 (**hahhaha, yeah, Sasuke is an idiot**), demondancer, The-Yin-and-Yang (**wow….ur on ur knees???**), HyperAsianNinja, angstangel, and soubifan700 & to all who reviewed….you guys are awesome, it gives me the motivation to go on & I truly appreciate all of you….. **

**A/N: Sailorprincess3234, this chapter is dedicated to you…..thanx a lot!! **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_"Uchiha," he muttered the name with much hatred. "If anything happened to her, you will not only taste my fury alone. I will make sure you suffer a hundred times more before you go into your grave…..if there is anything left of you to be buried. And this is one promise I swear with my own life you filthy Uchiha." _

_Neji brought his bloodied fist up and gripped it tightly as dark red blood oozed down his hand, dripping onto the ground with hatred embodied in each droplet. Marking an oath made by a Hyuuga who was fueled with the desire to kill those who had stolen what belonged to him in the first place. _

_"And no one in their right mind would want to cross a furious Hyuuga, is definitely not a myth I would hate to prove otherwise," a voice said coolly, leaning against the doorway, eyes narrowed lazily on the gorgeous looking Neji. _

_Neji's pale furious looking eyes looked up and he smirked…..at her. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 7: JUST LOVE & HATE **

"Well, well, well….look what the dog dragged in?" Neji crossed his arms across his broad muscular chest. Body was wet from all the training he'd endured a little while ago.

"Hmm….you're just being an asshole, aren't you, Ne-ji-_kun_??" She said, sauntering towards him with her hips moving seductively. Stopping right in front of him with a hand on her shapely hips.

"Why are you here?" Neji's tone was cold and calculating.

"Well, lets just say that I have a very _very_ interesting information for you," she replied, sitting on one of the leather padded equipment.

"What is there you have that might be of my interest?" Neji reached for his towel but was intercepted by the woman who took it out of the bag and handed it to him.

Obviously checking him out, she admired his remarkably perfect physique. Tall, lean and fit, Neji really know how to keep himself fit. With his long luscious dark brown locks, Hyuuga Neji is truly a beautiful male specimen to admire.

She smirked at Neji. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Hyuuga Neji. It is a big mistake if you do," she replied almost……seductively.

Neji narrowed his eyes as his handsome face turned away from hers. No doubt that she was known as _one_ of the legendary beauties of Konoha. Talented, smart and also rich…._filthy_ rich, Kin Jouba (**A/N: Sorry, I don't know what is Kin's full name, so I just made Jouba up & if anybody knows what on earth is her full name, pls PM me! Thanx!**). Otherwise known as Konoha's sharp-tongued harpy from the Jouba Family. The only daughter of Jouba Suigetsu and Jouba Karin, Kin is the archetypical stereotype cheerleader-type living bitch endeared in my many TV series and teen movies.

Dressed seductively in her white denim hot shorts (**A/N: think of Kylie Minogue's ones & you get the idea**) and a black glittery halter top, Kin was as skinny as those runaway models who resembled the malnourished population from the African continent.

Neji looked at her. His stoic nature was getting on her nerves. Kin doesn't even understand _why_ she even bothered to look for _him_, but she had her instructions and she was not about to disobey such command.

"Kin," Neji began. "Whatever you have in that mind of yours, I am most certainly _not_ interested in. And I don't care whatever you are proposing, and my answer is still….N.O." Then he looked at her again. "I thought your obsession with the Uchihas are still…..intact?"

Kin's expression hardened and then she smiled coylingly, "Oh, of course I still like Itachi-kun. He's as perfect as yo…," before she could finish her sentence, Neji cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Don't you bloody compare me with that rodent!"

She smirked. "Oh, what's the matter now?" She taunted him. "Fear to be compared with the magnificent Uchiha Prodigy now, Hyuuga Genius?"

Neji snarled at her.

Kin knew very well how much the Hyuugas despised the Uchihas, and especially Neji who held a personal vendetta against the Uchihas.

Neji tightened his fist until the knuckles were white. His luscious looking lips narrowed into tight slits.

_Hmmm…..I missed those lips of his. He has better looking lips than Itachi-kun._ Kin thought to herself, absently licked her lips right in front of Neji.

"What do you want?"

Neji didn't like the look on Kin's face. No matter what looks she gave him, he still doesn't like it. At all.

"Don't you miss me?" Kin purred. Pouting her ruby red lips. Giving him her most seductive smile as he could smell her perfume penetrating his nostrils.

Neji hardened his jaw and Kin noticed just how beautiful he was whenever he did that.

**Knock knock. **

Hating himself for getting involve with her in the first place. Neji sighed in relief. Knowing that he won't need to answer that particular question.

A head peered from the door. It was Tenten.

"What is it?" Neji asked her.

"Oh, sorry Neji. Didn't know you had a….guest."

"Its alright. She's leaving anyway," Neji said, giving Kin a look.

Kin uncrossed her long legs and glared at Tenten.

"Hullo there Dyke Queen," Kin smiled.

Tenten twitched.

Neji sighed.

"Well, hullo to you too, Bimbo Biatch," Tenten sneered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kin glared.

"Whatever you two want to do, please do outside. I don't have the mood and the time to listen to the two of you wagging it out!" Neji lost his patience.

"I'll see you soon," Kin said, leaving the room and snorted at Tenten. Half way opening the door, Kin looked back at Neji. "I do hope Hinata is fine." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Neji remained impassive. "She's busy, and you can't see her."

"After what? Hiding for about two years?" Kin smirked. "I'm surprised considering how efficient you are at keeping her in 'private'?"

"She owes you nothing, and you owe her nothing. So leave her alone and let her live her life since she's done and over with….that….Uchiha _snake_," Neji spat. "And what is my cousin to you now that you've changed your affections to that Weasel?"

Kin laughed out in her crystal clear voice. She took a look at both Neji and Tenten. "Oh, you just know how to humour me, Neji-kun. I've always liked Itachi-kun better than Sasuke-kun, but I must admit, Sasuke-kun is so much fun to play around with his brother."

"Slut," Tenten rolled her eyes upward.

"Anyways, I was just playing around with Sasuke-kun and you know I won't get serious with somebody younger than me?"

"Or perhaps that Snake wasn't the Uchiha heir?" Tenten questioned.

Kin ignored her. "I wasn't talking to you, Dyke."

"Just roll on the dirt and play dead, Biatch," Tenten looked at Kin murderously.

"What goes on between Hinata and I is none of your goddamn business Dyke, so butt off."

"Shuddup and get the hell out, Biatch." Tenten replied back.

"Leave. _Now_," Neji was getting irritated.

Kin took a step back from the furious Hyuuga male. And there was no way that she intend to incur his wrath further on. Turning around towards the door, she looked at Neji, "I think Hinata might not have been angry with just one person. So, ever thought about that, loverboy?"

**Slam! **

Kin slammed the door. Neji was obviously pissed with the dark haired woman who intruded his domain.

"I wonder what she wants _this_ time?" Tenten wondered, her strong arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't want to know," Neji replied, putting the towel over his shoulders and turned to face Tenten. "What is it, Tenten?"

"Oh," Tenten remembered something and said, "Hara's team still reporting that Uchiha Sasuke really doesn't know where Hinata is. Since two years ago, we've been observing him and he's been living in the same condition, but sometimes, worst."

"Hn." Neji crossed his arms.

"You really broke him into pieces that day, Neji." Tenten paused before continuing, "After that, he wasn't the same again." Tenten looked a little…..sad.

Tenten have always been closed with Hinata. Her family have been serving the Hyuuga for generations since one of Hinata's ancestors saved her family from a massacre. And Hinata was Tenten's only female friend, and sister since Tenten is an only child. Tenten knew the history between Hinata and her childhood sweetheart that nobody knows about, until Neji found out. It hurt Tenten when Hinata was hurt, and that also applies to Neji.

He snorted. "Hmph….that bastard deserved every punch and kick for what he did to my cousin."

Tenten's soft brown eyes looked depressed. "He really loved her, Neji. I can tell that she loved him too."

"NO!! _NEVER_!!" Neji yelled back at her. "After he had upsetted her to the point that she refused food and water until she fell ill and was hospitalised? How can I bear to see her slowly killing herself right in front of _me_? And how about Hanabi? She's not prepared to know what happened to Hinata. It'll kill her if she finds out!"

Tenten nodded her head, feeling sad that such tragedy happen to one of Konoha's prestigious and respected clans. Then she remembered something, "Also another thing," Tenten paused. "The team also found out that Sasuke had made attempts on his own life. Several in fact, but it failed."

"Why none of this was being reported earlier?"

"Because the Uchiha-gumi did a very good cover up," Tenten paused. "We didn't know they were behind it until we uncovered some similar patterns only about a year ago and kept monitoring their movements. They have not made any move yet so far and Hiashi-sama didn't want any actions and counter actions taken since the elections was held last year. And don't forget, they now own the Konoha Medical Centre chain since the hostile takeover bid launched several years ago," Tenten explained.

Neji didn't know why, but he had a nagging feeling about this. "We could've done _more_ last year and we have to wait freakin' two years!" He frowned as he leaned against one of the heavy looking equipment. His long and lithe bodyframe leaned against the glass window of the gym, looking at Tenten, obviously thinking.

"What you're thinking?" Tenten asked.

Neji just glanced at her. His pale silvery eyes looked a little dazed and hazy. "Something is bothering me, but I don't know what is it."

Then it snapped! Tenten slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "DAMNIT! Damn! Damn! _Damn_!"

Neji looked at her as if she had grown another head. Tenten turned and looked at him. "I got it!"

"What do you mean?" Neji looked puzzled.

"The HOSPITALS!" Tenten exclaimed. "We've never looked into the Uchiha's owned hospitals! The Konoha Medical Centre!"

Neji's eyes widened instantly. _Shit! Why'd I never thought of that? It might be possible that they held her there. _Neji's thoughts went wild and plans began to form in his mind. He looked at Tenten once more and nodded his head.

"Hai!" Tenten left immediately.

Neji put his hands against the glassy panes and looked out to the horizon where the sun begun to set. His pale eyes glared directly to the scenic view of Konoha's vast land.

_I'll find you Hinata. I swear I'll find you. And when I do, I'll kill the bastard who took you away. Even at the cost of my life, I will have my revenge and Hinata back,_ Neji said, turning around only to smash the marble floor of the gym. Leaving the remnants of his fury, broken into little pieces of pebbles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For several days now, Itachi stayed by Hinata's side and monitored her progress with the help of Ino and Deidara. Invited or not, Deidara would always made himself available before Hinata. And Itachi could not kick Deidara out of his house without arousing some kind of suspicion in Hinata.

Hinata's physiotherapy went on well. Shizune who was still Hinata's medical doctor, have recommended a very good specialist, Doctor Maito Gai. Their initial encounter was certainly…..surprising, considering how 'different' Doctor Gai was, it definitely took a toll on Itachi's patience.

And also Deidara's.

And especially Ino's.

But he was a miracle worker. Despite his character and physical flaw (**A/N: the eyebrows! The eyebrows!**), one could not help but admire his spirit and determination in helping Hinata to recover. The time when Hinata could finally walk without crutches brought flood of tears into Doctor Gai's eyes.

Much to Itachi, Ino and Deidara's annoyance. It was lucky for them that Kisame or the other Akatsukis weren't around, lest they'd probably would attempt murder on the green spandex clad doctor.

Since she could walk, but at a slow pace, Hinata have been wanting to see the whole house by herself. Picking up her walking stick, she walked out to the spacious living room and smiled at the gorgeous piano situated at the side of the room, remembering the look on everyone's faces. Especially Itachi's. Touching the white walls, Hinata walked up the stairs one at the time and looked into the mini gym where Itachi does his workouts. Slowly she walked towards a room with a door at the end of the corridor. She pushed the door opened and there was another bedroom. It was black and red in colour. Itachi's signature colour.

The black satin sheets covered the huge four-poster king sized bed. It was like one of those Elizabethan beds. Black and red silk pillows adorned the bed, Hinata sat on the bed. She laid her head on the pillows, inhaling Itachi's scent. Sandalwood and musk.

She opened her eyes and looked at the view of the ocean from the bed. It was beautiful. Hinata proceeded and walked out from his personal bedroom and headed down.

Looking around, Hinata slowly went into the kitchens. She opened the fridge and saw variety of fruits, vegetables, meat and fish, Hinata decided to prepare today's dinner.

"Since Itachi-kun won't be around till 6.30, I'll prepare dinner then," Hinata said happily to herself, unknowingly that two pairs of eyes were observing her, hidden in the shadows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi was humming.

Everyone in the office was looking at him. Even the cleaning lady was stunned in surprise that she spaced out for 15 minutes while mopping the floor! Ino was trying very _very_ hard not to look amuse.

And the news spread in Uchiha Building like a wildfire until it reaches the ears of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Itachi, Uchiha-sama is on line 2," Ino said from the telecom.

Itachi sighed. He picked up the phone and pressed the button.

"Yes, Otou-sama."

"Come into my office. Now."

"Hn."

Itachi put down the receiver. Picking up his black coat from the back of his chair, Itachi swung it over into his arms and button it up. His long raven black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail made him looked dangerously handsome, plus, his pale complexion complement his attire of black and red. Red silk shirt with black pants and plain silver satin tie. Itachi touched the tie gently and gave a small smile. Reminiscing that very morning…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few hours earlier: **

_"Itachi!" Hinata's voice called out to him. He was just about to come down when he looked down and saw Hinata glaring angrily at him. _

_"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Itachi walked down the stairs. _

_"You're late." Her soft melodious voice muttered. _

_Itachi couldn't help but smile at Hinata's cute expression. Dressed in one of her white dresses, with a cute pink frilly apron (courtesy of Deidara of course, much to Itachi's distaste, but it did looked cute on the lovely pale eyed woman). A ladle in one hand and the other on her hips. Her long lovely locks was held up by a pretty butterfly clip and Itachi can't help it but feel all warm and fuzzy curling inside of him. _

**_Is this how it feels like to have a…..wife?? _**

_All of a sudden, a realization dawned to him. Hinata was cooking him breakfast. It was also her first time to do something since Shizune gave her permission yesterday. So, starting of today, Hinata will be preparing his breakfast meal. _

_When he reached his modern open kitchen, he was surprised to find a full breakfast ready. Itachi had a hard time hiding his surprise, and at the same time….salivating. _

_There was grilled unagi decorated with tomato slices, chilled tofu with miso flavouring, chilled smoked salmon slices with fish roe, stir-fried carrots and mushrooms in sweet sauce and a plateful of tempura assortment and a bowl of flavoured white rice (a mixture comprised of chopped fried garlic and finely chopped seaweed). For dessert, was caramel pudding. _

_"A..ano….Itachi-kun," she called out softly. Her head dropped down, looking at the floor. "Yo…you…do…don't like…it?" _

_Hinata looked….distressed. _

_"No! No!" Itachi shook his head. For once, he acted like some four year old child who looked excited at the array of food before him. Usually he had take-outs ordered to the office, but now, it seemed, the situation has changed. Itachi took a seat and began devouring every single food that Hinata made. _

_Tears stung Hinata's eyes as she sat opposite him and together they had breakfast together. Like a family, only, it lacked of something….or…someone….. _

_After breakfast, Itachi had his fill. He has never been this sated before, except for the annual family dinner at the Uchiha Family Gathering whenever he realized that he misses his mother's cooking, but with Hinata around, he knew that wouldn't be a problem anymore. _

_"I have to go now," Itachi said, making a move towards his office and picking up his briefcase and walked towards the front door. _

_"Ne, Itachi-kun." _

_"Hai, Hinata-chan?" _

_"Here," she said, pushing a package wrapped in black cloth with red clouds motif (**A/N:**_** _Yeah! I know! It looks cute!_**_). Itachi looked at her in surprise. "It…it's…yo..your…lunch." _

_Itachi gave a small smile. Holding his lunch bento closer. _

_Hinata looked up at him and suddenly, her attention was diverted to his tie. Instinctively, she reached out to his plain silver metallic tie and arranged it properly. _

_"How can you go out with your tie still in disarray?" She scolded him. _

_Itachi can't helped it. He grinned. _

**_Oh yes….definitely a wife material._**_ Itachi thought to himself. _

_"Oh, all the better when you're around, Hinata-chan," he whispered right against the side of her face. Close to her ears. _

_Hinata froze. _

_Slowly her face turned red. Cherry tomato red. _

_Itachi grinned. _

_Hinata cupped her cheeks from further burning. Itachi walked out of the door. _

**_Why am I blushing??_**_ Hinata said to herself. Unable to understand what had just happened, Hinata knew that she felt something for Itachi because her heart wouldn't stop beating hard against her ribcage. _

_Suddenly, the door slammed open and Itachi strode in. He wrapped his muscular arms around Hinata's slender waist and pulled her close into his arms. He hugged her tightly that he could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. _

_He turned to look straight into Hinata's pale lavender tinted orbs. Cupping her small face in his large hands, Hinata went into another shade of red. _

_"Arigato, Hina-chan," Itachi thanked her as his head slowly descend down as his lips touching hers. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few hours later: Itachi's Office **

Itachi was humming.

Again.

"Well, well, well," Ino teased as Itachi walked out of his own office. "It seemed that somebody is going to have their lunch _in_ the office, huh?"

Itachi smirked. Feeling on top of the world.

Ino laughed graciously. "Hmm….that means, today's lunch will just only be Sasori and I."

"And don't forget Deidara," Itachi reminded her.

Ino grimaced. "Oh puhleeze!" Flipping a hand, and then added, "Hey Boss! Enjoy your lunch!"

"Enjoy your lunch too coz I know I'm going to enjoy mine," Itachi winked at her and walked away, hands in his pockets, Itachi looked almost…..carefree. And that is very rare, considering what a busy man he was.

Ino was struck dumb.

Itachi….wink….no……freakin'….._waaaaayyyy_…..

But, in a spur of a moment, Ino smiled. _He deserves this._

**-TBC- **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah….all of you might've guess right by now that it's going to get a wee bit serious, like I said previously, it's gonna be a darkish fic with lotsa angst & drama, something rather different than I have in my other fics…..well, I've always wanted to do something serious & dark…..and yup….somebody is gonna die, but I won't say WHO & HOW MANY…..hiak hiak hiak….(maniacal laugh) **

**And another thing, forgive me for all the grammatical mistake...I was just plain sleepy...**


	9. A Surprising Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….if I did….hmmm….. **

**A/N: Wow….I'm amazed by everyone's review about wanting to know whose 'mysterious eyes' tat was observing our Hina-chan! **

**Well, to be honest, I really liked ItaHina not because they some sort similarity, but only to irritate Sasuke…..hahaha….and I applaud Kishimoto for creating such a believable and flexible character (Hinata) and don't worry guys, it won't take me a few centuries to update, and I try to update as timely as possible, but work gets a hell lot of my time….but thanx for your words of encouragement, support & motivation, I can't do it without you people!! **

**I'd like to thank: **

**unbeatablehinata, Und3I3t3, crystaldrops14, yinyanglover, T.C, Stickman-sam, Rewy, disneyrulz23, demondancer, mac2, The-Yin-and-Yang, HyperAsianNinja, Hinata Lovers, JayHun, I-shinogu, Picky-Lady, O So Krispy, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Leite Destiny, darkangel-itachi'sgurl118, kaiyurichan818, tehkrazykatlady and Kurata Mitsuki….you people rox!! **

**SilentAbyss – **thanx for the info & I'm happy that you like the story….hahahaa, you dun really like Kin right? Well, you're not alone, not many like her too, but I'm not going to say who is going to die as of yet….nope….hehehehe…oh yeah, you rox!

**Narutoxfangirl – **thanx a gazillion for your support & love for my works & my love to your reviews…..and it really made my day seeing how you were happy reading them….nothing fills me with more joy than to see you guys appreciating my fics….thanx again & remember, your review rox!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_Itachi smirked. Feeling on top of the world. _

_Ino laughed graciously. "Hmm….that means, today's lunch will just only be Sasori and I." _

_"And don't forget Deidara," Itachi reminded her. _

_Ino grimaced. "Oh puhleeze!" Flipping a hand, and then added, "Hey Boss! Enjoy your lunch!" _

_"Enjoy your lunch too coz I know I'm going to enjoy mine," Itachi winked at her and walked away, hands in his pockets, Itachi looked almost…..carefree. And that is very rare, considering what a busy man he was. _

_Ino was struck dumb. _

_Itachi….wink….no……freakin'…..waaaaayyyy….. _

_But, in a spur of a moment, Ino smiled. **He deserves this. **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 8: A SURPRISING MEETING **

The main door of Itachi's office was swung open to reveal a young woman in her early 20s wearing a ludicrous magenta figure hugging mini dress that showed off every contour of her body. If it were any tighter, Itachi could've sworn he could see her pores sticking out from that thin dress.

"Itachi-_kun_!!"

Itachi stiffened while Ino rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation.

"What is it now, Kin?"

"How about lunch together? Just you and I?" She asked, wounding her arms around his. Attaching herself at him, like a parasite.

Figuring out means to escape, Ino slowly edged herself out of the perimeter when she noticed the door to the exit while Itachi threw her a disgusted look. She responded by shrugging her shoulders.

_I'll get you back for this, Ino!_ Itachi planned his revenge.

"Awww….Itachi-_koi_!! I'd like you to meet my friends."

"No thanks. I'll pass." Then, Itachi paused. "Why don't you ask Sasuke? He's back at home right now and I'm sure he needs some company."

"Sasuke-kun?? Home? _Now_?"

"Yeah." Itachi grinned, praying for a miracle that Kin would listen to his advice.

"For sure that Sakura-bitch is sinking her claws into him by now."

"Well, Sasuke _doesn't_ like her. You should be well aware of that." Itachi sounded hopeful.

Kin nodded her little head. "Then, how about dinner??" She looked hopefully at him, ignoring the subject on his younger brother.

Itachi was praying hard in his heart, but he had an inkling feeling that Kami-sama was purposely ignoring him.

"Kin, I'm very busy right now, just take Sasuke along with you." With that, he left her gaping at him.

It was as if by divine intervention, Kin's cellphone rang.

"Just a moment," Kin beamed him a smile and answered. "Hullo darlings! Yes..."

Itachi sighed in relief and turned to look at Ino who was _almost_ touching the door knob of the exit door, "No matter what, I don't want her anywhere near my office when I get back alright?"

Ino rolled her eyes upward. "Of all the meandering females you led yourself into."

"Unfortunately, she is the _only_ female that I did _not_ lead myself to. It was only natural disaster when our fathers knew each other and our mothers go way back since school."

Ino laughed as she saw Itachi running for the opened lift while Kin was still on the phone.

Upon reaching his father's top floor office, Itachi nodded at his father's secretary, an old woman in a simple kimono, Kinamoto Izumi. She was also his late-grandfather's secretary and as she was in her mid-sixties, Izumi-baachan (as Itachi and Sasuke fondly addressed her) was still active in her work and have been working for the Uchiha Family since she was young. Her late husband, Kinamoto Danko was Fugaku's personal bodyguard the moment Fugaku was born up until the day he died of a premature cardiac arrest.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama. Your father is expecting you now," Izumi-baachan said softly.

"Morning, Izumi-baachan. Do you have any idea what Otou-sama might want to see me about?"

Izumi-baachan looked a trifled troubled and smiled softly at the young man whom she cared dearly as if he was her own grandson. "He told me not to tell you, but I can only say one thing."

Itachi frowned.

"Hyuuga."

Itachi stiffened and then he nodded his head in understanding.

"Hn."

"Very well, Itachi-sama. You can enter now, they are expecting you."

"Hn." Itachi replied stoically. _I wonder what is it about the Hyuuga? There hasn't been much activities with the Hyuugas for a few years now. I wonder what do they want now? _Itachi asked himself as he pushed the huge white doors open and saw his father sitting on his comfortable sofa with three other figures.

Itachi automatically recognized the long brown haired figure dressed immaculately in all grey and white haori and hakama. The Hyuuga Clan's signature colour. And their clan symbol behind the outfit. Itachi clenched his jaw and took to his father's side.

A pair of pale pearly eyes looked into his. Staring at him, as if waiting for acknowledgement, Itachi nodded his head politely and so did the young Hyuuga male before him.

"Otou-sama," Itachi bowed slightly, taking a seat opposite the long brown haired youth who projected the same death glare he bore on his beautiful pale face.

"I'm sure you've met my son, before Neji-sama," Fugaku said.

"Hn."

"Why is the Hyuuga here, Otou-sama?" Itachi referred to Neji alone.

Neji looked at him, impassively. Despite the slight insult Itachi hurled at him.

"Don't you dare be disrespectful to Neji-sama!" Kiba replied, glaring at him. Neji placed his hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"Kiba," Neji reprimanded the young Inuzuka in his authoritative voice.

Itachi smirked. "Inuzuka Kiba. I'm not surprised that you're still a Hyuuga 'dog'."

Kiba was already growling and showed feral like expression. If Neji wasn't there to hold his shoulder, Kiba would've pounced on the offending Uchiha.

As if reading his mind, Itachi responded, "I know your sister, and was she a pretty thing. I wonder….how is she?"

Kiba bared his fangs. Hating every inch of Itachi with blatant hatred evident not only on his face, but everyone in the room could feel his aura of killer-intent. Itachi was the reason that his older sister, Hana was hospitalized for severe depression and emotional breakdown. Hana was one of the many girls Itachi have wooed and dumped after he'd gotten her into his bed. And like all girls, Hana was devastated when she was dumped but took it to the extreme by trying to commit suicide.

"I will have none of that while negotiations are proceeding," Fugaku looked sternly at his son and also at Kiba.

"I can assure you that I will make sure Kiba here will not do anything imprudent, Fugaku-sama," Neji bowed his head.

_Hmm….a Hyuuga bowing to an Uchiha. Truly the world is coming to an end, especially if it comes from that sissy of a bastard, Neji. _Itachi thought to himself, chuckling at the irony that Neji was here and being thoroughly submissive. _Yeah….definitely a sissy…._

All his life he had known the Hyuugas, they were the most obnoxious, stuck-up and snobbish clan he has ever met. No doubt they were direct descendents of the legendary Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, the Hyuugas were also well-known shoguns and shinobis throughout the land since the ancient days. And even now, their lineage bred brilliant intellectuals, thriving tradesmen and successful politicians.

Compared to the Uchihas, who were the descendents of the Hyuuga family, but of a more unusual beginning which led to a shameful history.

For the Uchiha Clan, it all began when a princess of the royal Hyuuga line (**1**), Hyuuga Hikari eloped with a mysterious young man whom she rescued. Not only that, the young man whom she allegedly rescued was called Uchiha Madava whom the monks identified as the physical incarnation of the legendary god, Tengu, bound in his human form as a punishment. Along from their union, twin children were born. Their son, Uchiha Madara who became the first bearer of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and their daughter, Uchiha Maya who became the wife of the first kage, the Shodaime.

As the Uchiha family grew, the Hyuuga had expanded at an exponential rate. With the influence of power and money that came with the Hyuuga name, nothing came into their way. No obstacle could stop them from reaching every corners of the world. Businesses, companies, corporations which had the Hyuuga name turned into one powerful entity – the Hyuuga Conglomerate. All thrived on specified objective, strict rules and rigid discipline, the Hyuugas were household name and were envied by many…..especially their arch-nemesis, the Uchiha.

Since the Uchiha clan has less protocol compared to the Hyuugas, they found themselves another means of achieving power – the underworld.

The Uchiha clan rose to become Konoha's most powerful yakuza family. Under the family's prodigy and genius, Uchiha Fukato (son to Uchiha Madara), he expanded the family's power through the establishment of gambling dens which became the Uchiha clan's main source of income as well as operating a 'broking centre' for agricultural produce. From thereon, he diversified the family business into various sector. The Uchiha family became more dangerous under the powers of his grandsons when they introduced brothels and other sleazy 'businesses' such as illegal drugs, flesh trade and mercenary-for-hire.

By other means of rising to power, the Uchiha clan has established power and connection by marrying their children into various prominent families in Konoha and outside of Konoha, all except for the Hyuuga Clan who refused to acknowledge them. By refusing numerous marriage proposals by the Uchiha Clan, the Uchiha took it as a form of insult.

To make matters worst, the Uchiha responded by competing against the Hyuuga in nearly everything. Taking over smaller businesses, buying over properties that the Hyuugas covert and also settling in spies on the Hyuuga's business companies. The Hyuugas knew what the Uchihas were up to and took immediate step to counter them. Compared to the Hyuugas, the Uchihas lacked prestige, lineage and influence. They were only powerful and influential in the 'underworld' and amongst the mafia family which is the direct opposite to all what the Hyuuga clan was.

The Hyuuga were of royalty.

The Uchiha were of thuggery.

The Hyuuga ruled the world.

The Uchiha ruled the underworld.

The Hyuuga represents law and order.

The Uchiha represents sin and corruption.

They both hated one another to the extent that the whole world knew about their age old rivalry which included assassination attempts and murders.

And now, sitting before Itachi was Hyuuga Neji, otherwise known as the Hyuuga Genius. His opponent in the business world…..and also in the world of the hidden shinobis.

Turning to his father, he asked, "What is this all about? Do you mind enlightening me a little, Otou-sama?"

Fugaku looked at his son and said, "It appears that Neji-sama here has a proposition for us. A very interesting one, my son."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That….is….surprising." _It must be very interesting since it has Otou-sama's attention. Now, I wonder what the Hyuugas are planning. _

"Not very, Itachi-sama," another young man dressed in a coat with a high collar that kept the lower half of his face covered. He also seemed to have large round frame sunglass on his face.

"From the Aburame clan, I presume?" Itachi asked. "You looked remarkably like Aburame Shibi. So, I presume you're his son…..Shino?"

If Shino was grinning, everyone could not see it. Touching his sunglass slightly, he nodded his head in a polite manner.

"Hai, Itachi-sama," Shino said. "In fact, we have come here on a peaceful matter."

"Oh," Itachi looked slightly…..amused. "What may that be, Shino-sama?"

"A marriage proposal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HI…NA….TA…._CHAN_!!!" Deidara's loud pitched voice rang through Itachi's house as he entered through the front door.

"Dei-kun!" Hinata looked at the flamboyant looking designer and then gave a gentle smile. Deidara felt he could melt right at the spot where he was standing.

"Guess what, un?"

"Huh?"

"I brought some dresses and gowns for you to try on!" Showing her the bags he was carrying. "Now…now Hinata-chan! Let us see you in my dazzling new creation! I call it, my 'White Muse Collection' un!" Deidara said, painting the words in the air as Hinata giggled at the beautiful blond man. "Oh darling Hina-chan! I'm just dying to see you in these! Now, why don't you try it, un?"

Hinata looked at him wide-eyed. Still clad in her apron, she replied, "But, I'm preparing dinner now, Dei-kun. Can't it wait?"

"_Dinner_? _Now_?"

"Aha."

"Bhh..bu..but…but…Hina-chan! I've worked all week to get these done for you…un," Deidara pouted a little. Dressed in his dark blue navy sweater and white tight pants, Deidara looked remarkably more masculine than the first time Hinata met him. And honestly, Hinata thought Deidara looked really hot in his new 'image'.

Hinata smiled gently and nodded her head. "Alright, I will try, but give me ten minutes….I have to check the soup first…and…and…Dei-kun."

"Hai, Hina-chan, un!"

"You looked much more better…this way," she smiled shyly at him.

Deidara looked as if he was floating on cloud nine. "Re…real…really…Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm!" Hinata nodded her head.

Deidara flipped and hugged the young girl in his bone crushing hug and lifted her up causing Hinata to giggle with laughter.

"Stop it, Dei-kun! I have to go into the kitchen now," Hinata poked him right on the forehead.

"What is that wonderful smell, yeah Hina-chan?"

"This?" Hinata pointed out to the simmering soup. "I'm making miso soup, it's Itachi's favourite. Errr…that was what…Ino-chan told me." Hinata looked slightly abashed.

_Dinner? Itachi? Cook? Hinata?? _Deidara's eyes widened in surprise. _Since when did she know how to cook?? _

"Err…Hinata-chan! Do…do you…know how…to cook, un??" Deidara asked.

"Uhm!" Hinata said. "I think I would, since I made him a full breakfast this morning," she told him the details that got Deidara even more surprised…..and also…..envious.

He then pouted and said sulkily, "I want breakfast too, un!"

Hinata laughed at him and nodded, "You're welcome to join us for breakfast in the morning, Dei-kun. I'm sure Itachi-kun wouldn't mind. And breakfast starts at 7.40 sharp!"

"Urrghhh….that's so early in the morning, yeah."

"But that's the best time, Dei-kun," Hinata looked away from him and starting to chop the carrots in the speed that Deidara knew he'd never even managed to cut one slice as perfectly as Hinata. His eyes widened at the speed of her cutting them, it was like she's a professional cook or something. "Besides, if you come for breakfast, I'll make you bento lunch."

Deidara stared at Hinata.

The next thing they both knew, Deidara was hugging Hinata at the waist and putting his head against her stomach, kneeling on the floor.

"Marry me, Hinata-_chan_!!" Deidara exclaimed. Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair until….

"BAKA!!" A handsome young man with silvery hair strode in a huff, followed by another tall man in black coat who smack him hard in the head.

_Now, where on earth did they come from?_ Hinata and Deidara wondered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Hidan??" Deidara demanded, shielding Hinata from Hidan.

Hidan grinned and whispered to him, "Do you really need to ask that question, drag queen?"

"Oh," Deidara murmured and then spaced out for a minute before glaring daggers at the silver-haired man.

**SMACK!! **

"Ouch!! That hurts, un!!" Deidara glared at the silver-haired Hidan who smiled languishly at Hinata.

Hinata just giggled at them. "I hope you're all staying for dinner tonight?"

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her, as if she had just grown another head.

"Did she just invited….us?" Hidan asked.

"I think she did," Kakuzu replied.

"I don't know what do you like to eat, but if you could tell me, I wouldn't hesitate to prepare."

"Okay, I hope I'm not dreaming this time," Hidan shook his head.

**SMACK!! **

"Ouch! That hurts!" Hidan glared at Deidara. "What the hell was that for??!"

"Was it painful?"

Hidan nodded.

Deidara grinned. "Good, so, you didn't dream of anything just now."

Hidan glared at Deidara. "That was uncalled for you fag."

"I'm not a fag, un! You nymphomaniac playboy!" Deidara retorted hotly.

Hinata giggled and then looked a little blank. "What is…nym…nympho…mani..ac?"

The three men looked at her.

Kakuzu smacked his forehead and then glared at his two juniors. "You two started it and you'd better explain it." Then he looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I like sushi and sashimi if you don't mind."

"Hai!" Hinata bowed and continued back to her work.

"And another thing," Kakuzu said. Hinata turned to look at him with an innocent expression. "You can try your new dresses later, right now, concentrate on making dinner, I'm sure Deidara wouldn't mind."

Hinata beamed him a grateful smile and nodded her head, "Arigatou, Kakuzu-niisan!"

Deidara and Hidan glared balefully at the cloaked Akatsuki senior.

Kakuzu slumped down on the nearby sofa and switched on the Hifi stereo, playing his favourite classical music. Ignoring the death glares thrown to him by his fellow Akatsuki members.

Sneaking a look from the living room, Deidara and Hidan noticed Hinata was busy cooking, so the three men looked at one another and nodded in understanding.

"So, it's your turn this week, yeah?"

"..." (Kakuzu)

"Shut up" (Hidan)

Deidara's expression turned serious. "Sasori's puppets detected intrusion around the area. Our spies in the Uchiha Household have confirmed that there was a breach in the main Uchiha household and they suspect it was the Hyuugas." He paused for a brief moment when Hinata came out bringing a tray of drinks.

They thanked her and waited for her to return to the kitchen.

Deidara looked at them. "But the problem is that, the Hyuugas never venture into any Uchiha property before, yeah."

"There's always a first time," Kakuzu said, sipping his orange and carrot juice.

Hidan agreed and asked, "Have you found out their motives?"

Deidara shook his head. "The Uchihas also have kept rather uptight about it. And this we must ask Itachi. It seems that the Uchiha are hiding something as well, un."

"Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked.

"Leader-sama have sent Zetsu and Tobi on it, but we have to be careful now, because there's Uchiha spies around my boutiques. A few of my models belonged to the Uchiha clan and it's so annoying, un!!"

"Hmm….if situation gets worst, there might be a full blown war raging on," Kakuzu mused.

"If the war goes on, it would make it easier for us to carry out our mission," Hidan said, then added, "How about Hinata-chan? Any news?"

"Tomorrow I will be accompanying her to see that….that….freak…of a…doctor, yeah," Deidara shivered.

"Is he _that_….bad??" Hidan wondered.

Deidara turned and looked at him. "You wouldn't wanna know, un!"

"Okay guys! I have a little treat for you before Itachi-kun comes back," Hinata smiled at them as she invited the boys to come over to the kitchen counter and have a bit of snack.

Their eyes widened in wonderment at the delicious smell of food displayed to them.

"Lets dig in!" Hidan grinned, picking his chopsticks and started to attack the gyoza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I think this would look nicer for the living room, ne Sasori?" Ino said, holding the lamp up for Sasori.

Sasori was frowning.

"Orange?"

"Its magenta."

"I still think its orange."

Ino laughed. "Its funny coming from someone who is an art genius, but couldn't differentiate the difference in colours."

"Ino, I'm a sculptor and puppet-maker, not a painter," he looked at her in pain.

"Umm…yeah….aha….whatever!" She replied sarcastically while waving a hand.

"So, are we done yet?" Sasori asked. "I promised Deidara that I'll be at Itachi's and we're suppose to check on Hinata."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ino squealed. "Lets get some flowers and candles too!"

"Whatever for?"

"Oh…it's a woman's secret!" Ino giggled, thinking back about her conversation with Hinata that afternoon.

_Women! _Sasori sighed.

------------------------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------------

**Flashback: **

_"Moshi moshi!" A soft gentle voice picked up the phone. _

_"Moshi moshi Hinata-chan!!" Ino replied happily on the other side. _

_"Oh…Ino-chan!" _

_"Hai!" _

_"What's the matter, Ino-chan?" _

_"Well, I'd just like to know what happened to Itachi this morning?" _

_Hinata gasped on the other line. "What happened to Itachi-kun?!" _

_"Huh?" Ino looked blanked for a moment and then laughed out loud. "Oh, nothing bad Hinata-chan! Only that, I've never seen Itachi this….happy….in the office." _

_"Oh," Hinata paused. "Is it that bad?" _

_"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Ino noticed the sudden silence with Hinata. _

_"Oh…an…ano….I think it's my fault….Ino-chan." _

_"Oh?" _

_"I….I…made him…breakfast this…morning," Hinata confessed. "Ano..ano….I didn't…think he…would be..like…that….and…and…I made…hi…him….bento for….lunch and…and…he….he….kissed..me." Hinata murmured the last two words, but Ino heard her. _

_Ino blinked. _

_And blinked. _

_And another time again. _

_"NN…NA..NIII!!" Ino practically yelled into the phone and shot up from her seat. Luckily for her, she was the only staff placed at Itachi's office area since she is his personal secretary. _

_For a moment there, Hinata seemed to have lost her hearing abilities. Ino really knows how to scream……….in style. _

**_O-M-G!! Itachi has done it!!_**_ Chibi Ino dancing around her head in maniacal glee. _

_"Umm..In…Ino-chan….are you…alright?" Hinata asked as she was blushing furiously when she confessed what happened between Itachi and her earlier in the morning to Ino. _

_"Err…uhhh…yeah, Hinata-chan!" Ino chirped happily, unknowingly how much Hinata was blushing on the other end. _

_"Are…are you….alright?" _

_"Hmm….of course, Hinata-chan!! In fact, I'm so happy for the two of you. You both looked like a perfect couple!" _

_Hinata was blushing…..furiously. _

_"A….ano…does…does…," Hinata stammered but in the end, she kept quiet. _

_"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Ino has a distinct sense at what Hinata was trying to ask. "Do you mean whether or not Itachi likes you, is that it?" _

_"…." Blushing radiantly. _

_Ino giggled. "Mou….mou….Hinata-chan! Of course Itachi likes you!" _

_"But…but…Ino-chan, I mean…" _

_"I know what you're trying to ask, Hinata-chan. Trust me, he does **like** you." Ino smiled. **And yeah, a hell lot!! Its only a matter of time before he confesses…..if he has the guts for it! Hehehe…… **Chibi Inos went screaming in excitement _

_"But wha…what if…." _

_"Mou….mou….Hinata-chan, never underestimate my sense of observation," Ino replied. Unable to contain much of her excitement, she added, "Itachi **never** takes girls back home. I mean the home you're staying now. He has his own pad in the city, but he rarely stays there unless there's something up. And you're the first female he has brought over and who has slept in that house." _

_Hinata began to glow and touched her cheek gently. **Does…does Itachi really….like…me? Ne, he has other….women.** Hinata felt a trifle self-conscious about herself when she heard Ino spoke of 'other women' in Itachi's life. _

_She shook her head to avoid tears in her eyes and concentrated on her conversation with Ino. "Ne, Ino-chan….you….you mean to…to…say that…there are….other….women in….his…life? Err….I…I…mean is that….how do you know…..all….this?" _

_Ino felt like slapping her big mouth. **Shit!! Of course she doesn't know about Itachi's past! I just talked about Itachi's other women! Damn! He's so going to kill me! **_

_"Errr…..Well, you can say that I'm one of his closest friend and also fiancée to one of his bestfriend. I do care a lot about Itachi, and he is the closest thing I have to a brother and family. And seeing him being happy with you, makes me happy too. I'm sure those bloody perverted Akatsukis would love to have you around." _

_Hinata nodded silently. _

_"Ne, Hinata-chan," Ino had an idea. Trying to avoid the subject of Itachi's history with women. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Would you like to show your appreciation to Itachi? I mean him for saving your life and taking care of you?" _

_"Taking care of….me?" _

_"Aha," Ino nodded. "He took care of you while you were in a coma for two years. He rarely came to office unless one of the Akatsuki or me are around." _

_Hinata's pale eyes widened in disbelief. "Is…is…that…true?" _

_"Huh! Doubting me already? Don't worry, Hinata-chan. It's the whole truth!" Ino raised her fist up, determine to convince Hinata. "That was the only time I've seen Itachi that sentimental and sweet over a girl. Usually he's flirty around those who…errr…appeal to him, and those who don't….he'll just ignore them like an ice block." _

_Hinata looked at the mirror in front of her. "Do I…err…appeal to…him?" It was almost a squeak when she asked that. Her heart was beating really loud, thinking about his obsidian black eyes and long raven black hair, thinking that he has to be the most gorgeous looking man she has ever seen. _

_Ino felt like slapping her forehead. **Is she as dense as a rock?? That sort of reminded me of that blond baka. **_

_"I think you'll know that tonight." Ino grinned…..mischievously. _

_"Huh?" _

_"I'll come over at 6.45 after getting a few stuff, and Itachi will be home a bit later. So, will you be making dinner, or shall I bring some food over?" _

_Hinata was simply stunned. "I…I…I think I will do…dinner." _

_"Hai Hinata-chan! I'll see you tonight and don't worry about your pretty little head, I think you'll know the answer by then." Ino was grinning like a Cheshire cat by now. _

_Hinata bit her lower lip and felt rather…..uncomfortable that her heart was beating as rapid as any bullet train. **Tonight? With Itachi-kun?** Hinata blushed at the thought. _

_All the while she was with Itachi, she felt safe. But tonight would be different. And why was that? Hinata could only blush as she touched her lips. _

**_Itachi-kun…. _**

_"Eh, Hinata-chan, are you daydreaming about Itachi-ouji?" Ino teased the pale-eyed girl. _

_Hinata's eyes widened and blushed furiously….again. "Na….nanii? I…I-ie Ino-chan!" _

_Ino laughed again and added, "Alright then Hinata-chan. I'll see you tonight. You make dinner and set up the table, I'll be there to help you." _

_"Ha…hai and arigatou." _

_"Naahh…It's okay. The least I could do to help you two." **To get together!!** Ino's mind was screaming with deviousness as she hung up and started to dial another number. _

_"Moshi moshi Ino?" _

_"Sasori-kun? I have an idea." _

**End Flashback **

------------------------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------------

Ino hummed happily carrying a huge bouquet of assorted flowers while Sasori carried several bags of stuff as they entered Itachi's home. Reaching the living room, Ino's eyes twitched like crazy.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ino screeched in a very high octave.

"Ino, you don't have to screeched like a friggin' banshee! We can hear you perfectly clear!" Hidan looked irritated.

"Yeah!" Deidara nodded his head while closing his ears.

Ino looked at Hinata. "Didn't you remember what we said on the phone this afternoon?"

Hinata looked blankly at her, and then it suddenly dawned on her. "Aah! Gomen-ne Ino-chan! I completely forgotten. When I was preparing dinner earlier on, Dei-kun came and I was excited when Hidan-kun and Kakuzu-niisan arrived as well."

Ino glared at them.

Sasori took a glance at them and said, "Let's go out for a drink guys." It was not an invitation.

"Hn." Kakuzu replied, getting off from his comfort zone and stood up. "Come on Hidan and Deidara."

Deidara pouted and Hidan sighed.

"I was just about to get comfortable," Hidan murmured.

Deidara shook his pretty little blond head. "I'm not moving! No way, un!"

"Deidara," Kakuzu replied sternly.

"Itachi would be home soon," Sasori replied. "And we have a lot of talking to do."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips.

"Better get going you fag," Ino said, putting down the flowers on the table. "Hinata-chan and I have a lot of things to do before Itachi comes back."

"What thing would that be, un?" Deidara tapped his foot on the carpeted floor.

"Deidara," Sasori looked at him. "Lets not waste time, and don't make me wait."

Urrrghhh!!! Deidara felt like screaming. He then looked at Hinata and held her hands, "I'll be back tomorrow, ne Hinata-chan? Its my turn to accompany you to see…..that….doctor, yeah?"

"Hai, Dei-kun!" Hinata smiled and cocked her head one side.

"Aahh….Hinata-chan kawaii!!" Deidara beamed.

"Yeah!" Hidan agreed.

"Aaahhh!!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Kakuzu pulled both of them by their ears and led them out while Sasori held the door.

"I'll see you soon, alright Ino?" Sasori said.

"Hai!" Ino beamed at her fiance. Then she looked at Hinata. "Alright Hinata-chan! Lets get to work!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Half an hour later: **

"Tadaima!" Itachi said out loud. He couldn't help it but smile softly, liking the sound of it rolling out from his mouth. Somewhat deep inside of him, he could feel a sense of contentment.

"Okaerinasai," Hinata's soft voice replied.

Itachi gasped. He had never seen anyone so beautifully pure before. He saw her standing by the patio door, dressed in a simple white muslin babydoll dress that reached her knees. Her long hair was loose and straight except for the bangs at the side of her face that curved sharply right beneath her jawline. He also noticed that she stood barefoot right before him. Looking down at the floor shyly, Hinata pulled her right side bangs back around her ear and blushed slightly.

_Couldn't anyone be anymore perfect than her?_ Itachi thought for a moment. _It seemed all too good to be true……I really have an angel living with me._ He smiled at the thought of it. His angel. His guardian angel.

Standing at the edge of the corridor and at the entrance of his living room, Itachi noticed that the whole place was dimmed. He could smell strong scent of flowers, and he was right when he walked towards his living room.

Astonished, he saw scented candles being lit around the place and several vases of flowers decorating the room. With the patio door opened, soft windy breeze blew in, fluttering the thin white silk curtains, giving the room a slight romantic feel to it.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Ino-chan helped," she replied. "A…ano…you…you….don't like…it?" Her large pale lavender tinted eyes looked at him. Clearly a look of disappointment marred her expression.

"I-ie, I like it very much." he shook his head, putting his briefcase down on the sofa. With three long strides, he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm happy."

Hinata beamed happily at him. Her pale eyes looked into his deep black ones as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

_Happy….I'm happy…..You make me happy…… _

Voices of her past came back to her in sudden flashbacks as she gasped sharply at some remnants of her forgotten memories came to her in sharp stabbing pains.

It was a very familiar voice, a voice which she ought to remember. Certain flashbacks shown her dressing in a formal kimono, looking sad and another boy with similar eyes and long dark brown hair stood by her side, holding her hand.

_Hinata-hime…..I'm happy….._ A deep male voice resonant deeply in her forgotten memories. _Demo….are you happy, Hinata-hime? _

_Ha…hai…Nii-chan…..as long as it's you…..I'm….happy._ Hinata replied.

_Arigatou Hinata-hime. As long as you're happy, I am happy….._ The long haired boy replied, smiling at her. Hinata could feel as if she'd known who this boy was. And she pushed to remember what happened next, but a sharp pain shot through her head. Hinata clutched her head as Itachi held onto her. She could hear Itachi's voice calling out her name before losing consciousness.

_I promise to always love you Hina-chan….._ Another male voice resonant emerged from the dark depths, but she couldn't see anything…..everything was……dark and…..empty. But at the same time, Hinata could feel a stabbing pain in her heart as she fell deep into the abyss of darkness...

**-TBC- **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short & boring…..but by now, all of you would've known the rivalry between the two clans and the history of their enmity which we all know for one thing…..hatred brings nothing…..and its still a long way to go….(yawns)…..man….I'd better stop writing while I'm sleepy….and yeah, its weekend coming soon…..time for me to update certain ficcies!! **


	10. Sasuke's Sin Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..although I wish I did…..**

**A/N: I'm surprised that majority of my readers loved Spring Memories than Summer Love since these two are very close in terms of hits, reviews and favourites! Well, just so you guys know... 'We could be in love' is on hiatus mode……I got attacked by freakin' plot bunnies on tat one…..and I think by the end of this month….I should be putting up 'Much ado about something' and 'Winter's Tale'…..I hope…..(shakes her head)**

**Warning: Bad grammar, spelling & vocabulary…..**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**And I'd like to thank those who have reviewed:**

**The-Yin-and-Yang – **thanx a lot!!

**mac2 – **well, you could say karma is going to bite Sasuke harder than Itachi though….and the watcher?? Oh, you've missed it in the previous chapter issit??

**demondancer – **yeah, I just love making funny Dei-kun

**Deidara-kun148 – **hmmm…..I won't want to spoil you, but hope you enjoy this chappie!

**megumi-sachou - **glad you like the story, I'm just wondering which spelling do I need to adjust?

**HyperAsianNinja – **Yup! I'm definitely taking my sweet time updating coz I dun really have da time to update!! But anyways, thanx for your review & support!!

**SilentAbyss – **Hahaha….dun worry, you'll always be SilentAbyss in my books!! And yeah, it's going to be bad for Sasuke and tough for Itachi since they fell in love with the same girl…..

**itachisgurl93 – **Hehehehe….its for me to know & for you to find out!!

**disneyrulz23 – **Yeah, she'll be having her memories back, but not all at once & I'll stop it right here before I let more out!! 0

**Anonymous – **Oh thanx! (blush) And you rox too!!

**Unbeatablehinata – **Oh (blushes some more) that's just too much! Well, I still think there are other authors better than I am, and I dun feel I deserve the award you mentioned, but I am more happy if you guys enjoyed reading my fics…..and you rox too unbeatablehinata!!

**Yinyanglover – **Okie! I will!

**Narutoxfangirl – **Wow!! You know, if you were a guy, I'd marry you too!!! Hahaha!! Anyways, thanx so much for your review & support!! And I'm touched by your marriage proposal!!

**sailorprincess3234 – **yeah, I like ItaHina and SasuHina too, but triangle relationships are really a toughie…..thanx for liking it very much!!

**crystaldrops14 – **and yeah for Hidan & Kakuzu…..I just love those two, they are just so funny, as in the manga!!

**Hinata Lovers – **Hmm….the marriage proposal?? Well, it will come to that soon & yeah, Hinata is still a virgin since Sasuke had 'confesssed' to his brother in the previous chappie…Gai & Lee…..yup, very very disturbing…..even to me!! I still had a hard time digesting the 'Green Beast' thing….. xx

**Aisuruitachiwakoi – **wow, you reviewed!! I've read some of your works and they are pretty amazing & already a fan of your work! And dude, that was really hard spelling out your nick!! But anyways, thanx so much for your review & comment (I'm touched that someone whose works I admire reviewed my humble and simple work!), and yeah, I agree with you…..reading from some really amazing authors like LaundryDetergent, firewindgurl really made me want to improve myself better…..and thanx for your words of encouragement as well! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Gladys** – thanx!! I'm glad you love it!!

**Kichou** – hahahahaa….yeah, I don't like Sakura, Kin & watsoeva….so, here's the update!!

**Mimmy700 **– wow….thanx a lot for the compliment, but I dun think its flawless…..it has major grammatical sins and huge vocabulary slashing…..yeah, even some readers commented on it, but I'm happy you didn't think so…..

**mac2** – I like your analysis on the story so far, quite interesting analysis you have there….well, all I can say is that…..it is for me to know & for you to find out!! (grins) And I think some of your questions will be answered in this chapter…..and thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_**Hinata-hime…..I'm happy….. **__A deep male voice resonant deeply in her forgotten memories. Demo….are you happy, Hinata-hime?_

_**Ha…hai…Nii-chan…..as long as it's you…..I'm….happy. **__Hinata replied._

_**Arigatou Hinata-hime. As long as you're happy, I am happy….. **__The long haired boy replied, smiling at her. Hinata could feel as if she'd known who this boy was. And she pushed to remember what happened next, but a sharp pain shot through her head. Hinata clutched her head as Itachi held onto her. She could hear Itachi's voice calling out her name before losing consciousness._

_**I promise to always love you Hina-chan….. **__Another male voice resonant emerged from the dark depths, but she couldn't see anything…..everything was……dark and…..empty. But at the same time, Hinata could feel a stabbing pain in her heart as she fell deep into the abyss of darkness…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 9: SASUKE'S SIN (PART 1)**

It was dark and he was alone. Well, not really…..alone. The music at the background was low and deep, sending soft musical vibration across the dark maroon velvety walls. Up there on the stage was a lone singer dressed in rich red velvet dress, singing 'Fly me to the moon' in deep sensual voice, eyeing him from where she was standing.

The feeling of deep grief and misery clouded his every fibre and being that it relatively became a part of himself. Reaching out for a bottle of sake, he drowned it with just one long swing. Hoping the alcohol would help him to relieve the pain and guilt twisting in his gut, but no matter how much he drank, the unforgotten memories keep haunting him. Unwilling to release him from the pain and torture his mind and soul.

Burying his face into his arms, Sasuke groaned in frustration and crying out with grief. "Why? I'm so sorry…..please….Hime….don't leave me…." He moaned the same words all over again, like chanting some sort of mantra.

The bartender sighed, looking mournfully at the sad young man, who was totally oblivious with what is happening around. "Sasuke, I think you have enough now."

Sasuke's crimson red eyes glared balefully at the bored looking bartender. "I…can have you….killed, you…know?" He pointed at the bartender, with heavily lidded eyes.

The spiky pineapple-shaped head man with a lazy look on his face put down the glass he was cleaning and sighed in front of Sasuke. "Your father told me to keep an eye on you and your drinkin', Sasuke. And I intend to do just that."

Sasuke glared at him.

The bartender smirked. "Besides, you can't kill me….not yet, kid." Then, he smirked. "Now, don't feel bad Sasuke. Its just that you're still not at par with your brother."

Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke-sama! Let's go back now, you've drank too much!" A young man in a traditional male kimono with the Uchiha symbol etched behind said, taking the sake bottle away from him.

"Give it back to me, Noboru!!!" Sasuke drawled, snatching back the bottle from the young dark haired man.

"Bu…but Sasuke-sama!!

"Oi teme!! You're still drinking!?"

Sasuke flinched when he heard an extremely familiar penetrating voice which earned his rude snort.

_Damnit! What the hell does he wants now? _Sasuke muttered angrily in his mind, obviously cursing the appearance of his bestfriend.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!!" A very sexy looking young woman with pink haired ran up towards him and latched herself on to him like some kind of live-sized parasite.

Shit! You really hated me, don't you? Sasuke looked upwards in disgust, and at the same time, ignoring his female team mate. A _very _annoying female team mate.

"More!" Sasuke demanded. "I want more!!" He slammed his hand on the table. Crimson red eyes glared at the waiting bartender.

"I think you have enough, Sasuke," the bartender replied.

Naruto was furious at the way Sasuke manhandled Sakura and as he was about to respond to Sasuke's unbelievable cruelty to the woman he loves, Naruto was pulled aside by Noboru, Sasuke's personal attendant.

"Naruto-sama, could you please advise Sasuke-sama? He has been drinking since this afternoon," Noboru said, bowing slightly to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and said, "Hai Noboru-san! And please call me Naruto. The suffix is to formal and stuffy for me. And don't worry Noboru-san! I'll get Sasuke outta 'ere! Believe it!!" The blond blue-eyed young man grinned at him. Noboru sighed in relief.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! How about we spar??" Naruto grinned.

**SMACK!!**

"What did I say about calling Sasuke-kun that way, baka!!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Her flowing pink locks swinging around like delicate pink sakura petals as a reddish hued ribbon intertwined her pink glory.

Sasuke flinched at the colour of her hair. It really hurt his eyesight.

"Dobe," he paused, drowing another bottle empty. "Take her away with you. I can't stand loud….noises."

Sakura's jade green eyes widened. She looked…..hurt.

Naruto thinned his lips and was prepared to yell at Sasuke when Noboru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Naruto-sama," Noboru looked pleadingly at the blond blue-eyed hothead.

Naruto looked at Noboru and sighed. His cerulean blue eyes looked at the drop dead drunk young man.

"He is such a bright young man," Noboru looked sad. "I wonder what happened to him that got him in this predicament?"

Naruto's usual expression was replaced by one that he hadn't had for a long time.

A look of despair.

Naruto looked at his bestfriend and then at Noboru. "They say love heals, but at the same time, it can also kills."

"Shut….up…..dobe," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"So what, teme?" Naruto yelled. "Do you think by drinking yourself to death that she'll come back to you? After all the things you put _her_ through?" His cerulean blue eyes flashed angrily. "And don't treat Sakura-chan like some cheap toy! She's worth more than that!"

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's indirect confession. A hand on her lips, Sakura felt remotely guilty by the way she treated him. All the while, it was Naruto who always stood by her side, cheering her up and letting her beat him to pulp just so that she would smile. Biting her lower lip, Sakura suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her that her eyes was burning with fresh hot tears.

Naruto noticed the tears in her eyes and his guard was down. He looked at her worriedly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ne, Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at him with her trembling lips. "You baka!"

She pushed his hands away and wiped the tears with her hands and replied, "You….don't have…to…..defend me. Let Sasuke-kun do whatever…..he wants."

Naruto being Naruto looked at her gently and touched the top of her head. "Okay Sakura-chan. Anything you want, but I don't like seeing you cry."

"You don't have to worry about me, Naruto."

"But…"

"Just leave Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah dobe…..just leave," Sasuke added, taking another gulp.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took the cup away from Sasuke's hands and threw the glass to the wall until it left a patch of wet mark. By this time, the singer have stopped singing and the band just silently dispersed. Unwilling to witness the turn of event.

Sasuke whirled, facing his bestfriend. His usual dark eyes turned instantly into crimson red with two tomoe circling the pupil.

"She is not coming back, Sasuke! When are you going to realise it?! You made us all swear not to mention her name, and you think it is easy for us?!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sasuke's front shirt. "You think I am a moron, don't you? But which one of us is the real bastard, huh bastard! You betrayed her and we all pay for the consequences and whose fault is that??"

Sasuke's crimson eyes turned back into black obsidian. The memories flashed back into his mind like long forgotten pictures that shook his reality.

"Face it Sasuke! You're dragging us all into _your_ grave! I don't care if you pull me in, but don't involve Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto…" Sakura gasped.

"Sakura-chan may be in love with you, and she may mean nothing to you. But…..she is someone….important to me, teme!!"

Naruto did the inevitable. He punched Sasuke hard across the jaw. Tumbling the dark-haired young man back onto the ground.

"Sasuke-sama!!" Noboru cried out, helping Sasuke up but only to be pushed away.

"What do you know, dobe?" Sasuke sneered, wiping the string of blood flowing from the corner of his lips. Staggering up on to his feet with Sakura helping him, also to be pushed away. Sakura fell onto her backside and Naruto quickly helped her up.

"Teme! You don't have to hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at him. Naruto looked hurt.

"But Sakura-chan…."

"No buts, Naruto."

Naruto glared back at Sasuke. Knowing how Sakura love Sasuke, Naruto just let it slide. It was tough for him to be in a love triangle. But what matter most was Sakura's happiness. Sakura…..his first love and Sasuke, his bestfriend. Naruto swore to keep their friendship no matter what, even if it cost him his happiness. He'd rather see Sakura happy than anything else. Nothing else matter. It was a sad case of tragedic love.

Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't think I don't know how you betrayed her, teme. And….." Naruto looked at him sadly. "I still don't know why you'd want to betray her that way. I know you're my bestfriend and all, but why, Sasuke? Why did you do it?" Naruto went on, tightening his fist in anger. "She loves you, and I know you love _her_ still, but why Sasuke? I know the two of you had problems, but you've always got through it all since kindy and stuff. But why waste it all?"

Sasuke snickered, "Since when you've suddenly become an expert in relationship, dobe?" He took a glance at Sakura and back at Naruto, with a hint of maliciousness. "You can't even get yourself a girlfriend."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. The friendly rivalry between the two legendary bestfriends have started to take a toll whenever they talked about 'her'.

Naruto was about to yell at him when Sasuke beat him to it. "Did you know who was it?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke smirked viciously as he turned and looked at…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Flashback: 4 years ago (Konoha University)**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata/Sakura/Shikamaru/Chouji – 16 years old **(1)

**-----------------------------------------**

"_Yahoo!! We're finally here! Ne, Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto looked at his bestfriend. Uzumaki Naruto, blonde spiky haired and clear blue eyes jumping up and down happily dressed in his orange and black jumpsuit acting as hyper as usual. And behind him was the silent and stoic Uchiha Sasuke, wearing a formal suit. Black trousers with white silk embroidered shirt and matching black coat, very Armani-ish style. The long collar overlap the collar of the suit giving wider access of his long slender pale neck and a hint of pale chest. Around his neck was a platinum necklace with the Uchiha family crest lying on his perfect pale chest._

"_You're loud, dobe."_

"_Hey! That's Shikamaru!" Naruto waved ecstatically at the dark brown haired man whose hair shaped like a pineapple. "Oi Shikamaru!!"_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes upward in exasperation as he walked towards them, hands in his_ _pocket and was practically yawning._

"_Naruto, you're loud."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Don't say I didn't tell you."_

"_You're such a bastard, Sasuke," Naruto muttered back._

_**SMACK!!**_

"_Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun that, Naruto!" It was a pink-haired girl who just appeared out of nowhere, gave Naruto a complete whack on the head. _

_Sasuke and Shikamaru sweat-dropped._

"_Err….I think Naruto gets it, Sakura," Shikamaru said, helping Naruto to get up. Sakura was clearly pissed angry at Naruto when she saw Sasuke. Immediately she latched her arms around his and was playing parasite._

"_I don't think it'll do you any good reputation for bashing up the Mayor's adopted brother, Sakura," Shikamaru said._

"_Hmph! It was all his fault, Shika-kun."_

"_Tha…thanks, Shika….maru," Naruto murmured as he could still see stars flying around._

"_Whatever," Shikamaru said as Naruto could finally stand up._

"_Sasuke-sama, your dorm and classes have been finalised. Would you like to see your room?" Noboru said, handing Sasuke his file._

"_Hn." Sasuke said, pushing Sakura off. And put on his Armani shades, which made him looked extra cool. Noboru handed him his personal duffel bag. _

"_Is that all, Sasuke-sama?"_

"_Hn."_

_Both Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes upwards._

"_Why that teme always have to look like that? Getting all the girls to himself?" Naruto pouted as they noticed that the girls around were gushing over Sasuke who slings the bag over his shoulder and walked dangerously. Sakura was glaring at all the girls who were practically drooling over him._

_Shikamaru grinned._

"_No Shikamaru! I don't want your answer!"_

_Sasuke turned around and smirked. "Deal with it, dobe."_

"_Why you!" Shikamaru held the angry blonde while Sakura had hearts in her eyes. _

_While walking towards his block, Sasuke dismissed his entourage of black and white clad men and also his personal aide, Noboru. Insisting that he'd prefer to be alone in campus. Around at the same time, Sasuke managed to get Sakura off his back when the boys' dorm does not allow female students enter their premises, which provide a moment of relief to Sasuke. While Shikamaru and Naruto went out to look for food, Sasuke felt a brief moment of relief as he lay on his bed, calmly breathing in the freedom he is about to enjoy._

_Unfortunately for him, he had to share his room with his loud bestfriend. But knowing Sasuke, he'd rather share with Naruto than anyone else. Both of them were friends since middle school and despite their personality differences, they worked well with one another._

_Looking around his room, he'd noticed that it was well kept and cleaned by the orders of his personal aide. His clothings were neatly folded and kept in the cupboards and drawers, his toiletteries were arranged impeccably in the bathroom and also his shoes in the shoe cabinet._

_Taking off his black suit and threw it down in disgust, he rolled his sleeves up and opened the duffel bag which he put on his table. He took out some books and then a few framed photographs. One had him and his whole family. Another was him, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Chouji in candid. And another one had a picture of him only younger, with a small girl about his age who had short black indigo hair and large pearly eyes. Both were wearing children's kimono and were looking at each other._

_Sasuke smiled as he touched the picture._

"_I miss you, hime."_

_He placed the framed photograph on his desk beside the rest and then kept the duffel bag underneath his bed after he took out the last item. A medium-sized leather bound sketch book, Sasuke finally decided to take a walk around his new campus, and at the same time, trying to look for a new place to hide from his fangirls._

_He left a brief note on Naruto's bed and left the room._

_Walking down the hallway, Sasuke walked out of his dorm, enjoying the cool windy breeze and walked with one hand in his pocket until he came around to a beautiful gothic looking building. He spotted an old looking tree right in the middle of the garden facing the building at the side. He sat down and opened his sketch book and took out a small charcoal pencil from his pocket as he began to sketch the building._

_After a while, he heard some piano playing from inside the building and stopped sketching. It was a beautiful melody and suddenly he heard a soft voice singing._

_Sasuke got up, pocketed the pencil in his pocket and walked fast towards the building. It was an odd structure for an old building, definitely goth style. He jumped on the balustrade at the top with ease and entered from the window above. He jumped down from the window and saw a huge hall with a stage. And on the stage was a young girl playing a huge grand piano and was singing. Sasuke took a seat on top of the archway and began sketching until the girl stopped._

_Sasuke raised his head from his sketch book and saw the girl ran from the stage, carrying a small bag. He noticed her hair was long and dark, wearing a long white camisole dress that reached around her calves. _

"_Wait!" He called out to her, but she did not listen._

_Sasuke could hear the sound of rain pattering on the rooftop and was curious as to why the girl ran out. Did she noticed him? Impossible, he was high up on the archway._

_Sasuke jumped down to the ground with ease. And followed the way the girl ran out. Only to find himself in surprise._

_She was playing in the rain._

_Her clothing was completely soaked as she was kicking the water on the ground with her bare feet. He saw her bag and shoes neatly put aside at the corner of the steps leading down and he looked at her._

_She was enjoying the rain……like his hime when it suddenly came to him._

_Her hair was long, black indigo. And her eyes…._

_She looked at him._

_Large pearly eyes._

_Like hers._

_**Hinata……**__ He breathed. Taking in all the image of the girl playing in the rain. She was laughing and giggling…..liking the feel of the cold water soaking into her skin like his old childhood friend did._

_He smiled._

_She stopped playing in the rain when she noticed someone was looking at her. Cocking her head at the young man leaning beside the pillar, she felt she knew him from somewhere. Until it finally dawned onto her._

_She walked slowly towards him. Completely wet and unafraid._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. So was hers._

_She smiled gently. _

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun?"_

_He walked towards her, equally drenched in the wet downpour, standing right before her. He looked down into her wet pearly eyes._

"_Hinata-chan?"_

**-TBC-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They are actually going into their 17th year of age when they first enrolled in the university. Which means, they went into university right after finishing high school….this is actually part AU I'm writing….although they are having modern technological society, but they still kept their nin-skill, but at secrecy…..like the Hyuugas and Uchihas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Do I pamper you guys too much by giving suppa long chappies?? Well, just so you guys know, I cut this into three or four parts…..hehehehhee…..(laughs evilly) and okay, to answer SOME FAQ questions:-**

**When do you update?**

When I have the time to look through……When I'm inspired…….When its weekend……

**When will the truth comes out?**

When I feel its time…..

**Who is going to die?**

Well….its for me to know and for you to find out……but since some of you who reviewed faithfully, I'll reply after you review this fic…..well, not the name, but I'll give hints…..

**How long is this story going on?**

Well, at the rate I'm going, I think its gonna be a long one…..I still have to write about the Hyuuga-Uchiha relations…..and how its going to complicate things…..and I'm still researching…..tat also takes my time…..and another thingy….I like to use short-cuts when I type here (not the story) like 'wat', 'tat', 'ok' instead of 'what', 'that', 'okay'…..well, just so you guys know….

**Kaguya-kiut out!**


	11. Sasuke's Sin Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...so don't sue me...**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter...it answers your questions mac2...it was Kakuzu & Hidan...sorry for the short chappie...coz I gotta run for my graduation party!!! Yeayyy!!**

**Warning: Bad grammar, bad language (if any) & spelling done by the computer….**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_**Hinata……**__ He breathed. Taking in all the image of the girl playing in the rain. She was laughing and giggling…..liking the feel of the cold water soaking into her skin like his old childhood friend did._

_He smiled._

_She stopped playing in the rain when she noticed someone was looking at her. Cocking her head at the young man leaning beside the pillar, she felt she knew him from somewhere. Until it finally dawned onto her._

_She walked slowly towards him. Completely wet and unafraid._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. So was hers._

_She smiled gently. _

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun?"_

_He walked towards her, equally drenched in the wet downpour, standing right before her. He looked down into her wet pearly eyes._

"_Hinata-chan?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I know its flashback, but I'm not going to torture everyone and including myself to read in italics huh?? Take it as a whole episode of Sasuke reminiscing his time with Hinata...and I'm doing this coz somebody wanted some one-shot filler for Spring Memories of how Sasuke and Hinata met...SilentAbyss-chan, this is for you (winks)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 10: SASUKE'S SIN (PART 2)**

**Present time:**

"He's heavy!" Naruto dumped Sasuke's wasted body on the huge bed. "But don't worry, Noboru-san. I'm used to it." Naruto gave a hopeful grin at the worried assistant.

"Arigatou Naruto-sama," Noboru bowed slightly.

"Mou...mou...Noboru-san!" Naruto grinned as Noboru slowly moved away and closed the door as he left Sasuke's room.

Naruto sighed, looking at his bestfriend. They have been friends for so long now, that they were like brothers. Turning Sasuke around, he helped to take off his shoes and socks and loosen the belt so that Sasuke could sleep peacefully.

"Hime..." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke looked as if he had been through thousands of torture. He knew the extent of Sasuke's love for her.

Yeah. The one and only girl he fell in love with. The silent dark haired beauty who constantly haunt Sasuke's dreams.

"She'll come back, Sasuke. She will," Naruto promised.

"Do you think she will, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was deep and husky.

Naruto closed his eyes with his fist clenched tightly.

"She loves you, teme. She always have."

Sasuke snorted. "After what I did, do you personally think she would?"

"Then why did you do it, teme?" Naruto was trying hard to control his anger.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." Naruto replied without turning his face to see his bestfriend.

Sasuke stared at his ceiling. Wondering why would Naruto still stick to his side after all he had done.

"Why did you use Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again. "You know I like her a lot, but then..."

"Why you're still by my side, dobe?"

Naruto looked at him. "You're my...brother, teme."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"You always spoke in contempt about your own brother and how he'd neglect you and all. But sometimes, you spoke as if you missed him a lot...I think you miss at having a brother," Naruto looked at him. "I promise to myself that I make a better brother than Itachi would."

Sasuke looked stunned.

"You don't have to, dobe."

"You don't have to ask, teme."

Sasuke smirked.

"Now," Naruto sounded angry back again. "Why did you use Sakura-chan that way?!"

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

"I think I was too intoxicated at that time, and I wasn't thinking straight," Sasuke said, putting an arm over his eyes. "It was a mistake."

"Did...did...you like...it?"

"I don't know, dobe. And I don't bloody care," Sasuke spat out the words.

"You hurt her you know."

"Who?"

"Both of them."

Sasuke kept silent. His feelings were deeply hurt by what he did.

"If I have the power to change the past, I would, dobe."

"I trust you, teme." Naruto sighed. "And what of Kin?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his Sharingan activated.

"She's a dead whore."

Naruto nodded his head. He had never liked Kin that much and it was because of Kin that caused so much problem to the brotherhood. Most of the brotherhood hated her as much as the Hyuugas.

"Get some sleep, you've got some work to do tomorrow and I think your father wants to see you about the Mizugakure arrangement."

"Hn."

Naruto shut the door and Sasuke sighed deeply.

_Hime..._

He breathed, remembering the past memories...remembering his first love, his true love...his Hime...

---------------------------xx------------------------------

_It felt like forever. The picture of two young couple, hugging each other in the rain would probably make a very beautiful picture on the snapshot or either on the canvas._

_He couldn't believe it._

_She was right in front of him!_

_His childhood friend._

_His childhood bestfriend._

_His childhood first love….._

"_Hina-chan." His voice was above whisper, but she could hear it well, apart from the heavy downpour wetting the both of them right into their skin._

"_Sasu-kun." She smiled, still hugging him. Her eyes were already wet with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Mixing with the wetness of the rain, but no doubt anybody could see she was crying._

_Never have both felt how good the rain was. But nothing was better than being in each others' arms after all the years they were separated._

_Finally, after a long time hugging each other, Hinata was the one who let go. Her face never left his, and so was Sasuke. _

_He could just look at her. Forever, if he wanted it to be. _

_She felt embarrassed when she noticed how intense his dark onyx eyes were on her, she slowly turned her head away, but he softly cupped her face in both his hands and smiled at her. Suddenly, it was as if his body moved by his own, his face leaned down towards hers and she could feel his hot breath against her face as he touched her soft lips with his. _

_Hinata's large pale eyes surprisingly widened when their lips touched. Her heart was fluttering like a thousand birds as her hands pressed against his chest as she...kissed him back. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she gently responded to his kiss._

_It was one of those rare moments where anyone could see it was a young couple's beautiful moment in sharing something so beautiful as a kiss in the rain._

_When they stopped to take their breath, the rain has finally lessened and was drizzling now around them. Sasuke put his forehead against hers, looking deep into her pale lavender tinted orbs and smiled warmly._

"_Gomen-ne, Hina-chan."_

"_Ehh?"_

"_For kissing you like that." He then smirked slightly. "Your...ummm...welcoming back kiss."_

_Hinata threw back her head and laughed. Sasuke looked slightly abashed. No girl has ever laughed at him like that except for his own mother and of course, Hinata. _

_Seeing her laughing instantaneously warmed his heart. It was probably the best ever feeling he has ever had since the day she left. Forced to leave him behind by her family. The family who so despised his. It was like a classic example of a Romeo & Juliet piece. _

_Both came from influential families. _

_One was of powerful money political dynasty and of the blue-bloods._

_Another was of the powerful underworld Mafioso and of the bad-bloods._

_Knowing their families, their friendship meant impossibility, what more if they both….fell in love? _

_It would take a miracle of a higher divine being to sort out the Hyuuga-Uchiha enmity. Hatred of both families stretched of hundreds of years and many have died and many have sacrificed because of their ancient hatred. If friendship is an impossible case for them, then there is absolutely no way to have something more than that. _

_Her father has seen to that._

_Her cousin made sure of it._

_The Hyuuga Council will ensure it._

_She turned to look at him, the rain has turned into slight drizzle. Hinata looked at the single column of sunshine beaming through the thick looking clouds, which looked like something coming out from a Michaelangelo's divine paintings. The effect created a wonderful seven-hued colour of rainbow stretching across the sky. As the clouds parted, giving the sun to shine its warm rays onto the beautiful stretch of green all across Konoha. _

_Inhaling the deep fresh air of Konoha, Hinata smiled at the thought of being back...home. Her home sweet home..._

_She turned again to look at her childhood friend, and smiled warmly._

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaerinasai."_

**-TBC-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short & corny!!! But that's the fun of it...I'm cutting everything short now...(grins wickedly)**

**Thanx to:**

**Elba, Melodramatic Writer (**amazing writer!!**), unbeatablehinata (**I like Inner-chan & Outer-chan!! And yeah, updating Much Ado About Something this week!**), XxOtakuGirlxX (**glad you like the fic!!**), crystaldrops14 (**hehehehe….you'll find out soon enuff!**), megumi-sachou (**yeah, Sasuke is having some time here, and I gotta give him a chance to tell his side of the story**), Reader (**glad you like the story and thinking its not a retard, but I think its retarded enuff compared to some I've read so far!!**), mac2 (**glad you liked it so far & yeah, Sakura is going to be as annoying as hell & thanx for being so patient!!**), cutexxlalaxx (**glad you love it!! I'm so happy!!**), soubifan700 (**glad you like it! So, here's the update!!**), Hinata Lovers (**aahh….one of my favourite Hinata-centric author!! Yeah, its short….yeah, I know you're greedy!! But sorry, its much shorter now….the next one will be much longer, I promise!!**), NotaPunk (**thanx for liking it!!**), yinyanglover (**thanx for loving it!!**), Sailorprincess3234 (**yeah, poor Naruto, but don't worry, he'll have his day soon!! And glad you like the rain scene….tat one made me so sentimental**), disneyrulz23 (**you rox too!!**), The-Yin-and-Yang (**awww….thanx for the cookies!!**), Akatsuki-chick (**yeah, the dying scene has to be soon!!**), Oh-so-insecure (**you rox too!!**), TC (yeah**…you finally reviewed back huh?? Don't forget to review!!**), o-SilentAbyss-o (**you're my favourite reviwer!!), **Hatake Megumi **(waahhh!! Thanx for your bribe..oops...I mean cookies!!), **aisuruitachiwakoi **(sorry aisu-chan, the link did not work, i don't know how, is the link correct again??)

**Cookies to everyone who kindly reviewed and made me happy seeing how you respond….(sigh), sorry for the short chappie, but I kinda like how it ends here….hehehehee…..well, I need to amend some chapters coz I wasn't really that satisfied with it….so, this is the best I can do for the moment…….and yeah, drop by some comments….**


	12. The Beginning of a Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...enuff said...**

**Warning: Bad grammar, terrible language (foul mostly)...**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the mushyness between SasuHina and also between ItaHina, and some wanted to know about NejiHina...well, all will be revealed in good time...**

**And I would like to thank ****aisuruitachiwakoi ****for drawing a pic for this fic….although I can't view it, but I'll just put it up here in case if anybody can view it ya? **

**The link is: http : / / f c 0 1 . (without the spaces!!)**

**And can somebody do me a favour and email me the pic?? Hehehe….thanx!**

**I would also like to thank **aurora celest** for her review….and no, I know its not a flame….but alas, I'm thrilled to know how much you liked and cared for this story…..and I hoped you're happy now that I've updated….**

**Sorry to all for the delay coz of several things…..my office just shifted and I was pretty busy for about a month or so coz the contractors did a pretty shitty job on our new office and renovations had to be done at the same time and so was our server, also a huge writer's block coupled with outstation trips gave me a hard time in updating…..so, I'm trying my best to give my best and I don't like to rush or else it'll affect the quality of my work……so, I hope everyone understands how much all your opinion matters to me and I thank you all again for patiently awaiting this chapter……I think I got side-tracked with personal and business stuff…..**

**Peace!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Both came from influential families. _

_One was of powerful money political dynasty and of the blue-bloods._

_Another was of the powerful underworld Mafioso and of the bad-bloods._

_Knowing their families, their friendship means impossibility, what more if they both….fell in love? _

_She turned to look at him, the rain has turned into slight drizzle. Hinata looked at the single column of sunshine beaming through the thick looking clouds, which looked like something coming out from a Michaelangelo's divine paintings. The effect created a wonderful seven-hued colour of rainbow stretching across the sky. As the clouds parted, giving the sun to shine its warm rays onto the beautiful stretch of green all across Konoha._

_She turned again to look at her childhood friend, and smiled warmly._

"_Tadaima."_

"_Okaerinasai."_

**CHAPTER 11: THE BEGINNING OF A TRAGEDY**

**Present Time: Konoha General Hospital**

"How is she?" Itachi's hoarse voice was heard echoing through the silent room where Hinata lay, worry etched across his pallid expression. Anybody would be able to see how worried Itachi looked. His frown constantly marred across his beautiful handsome features. All the nurses around would just sigh in envy at how lucky Hinata was, to have a man as gorgeous as a god, hovering by her constantly. Envious at how devoted Itachi was to Hinata...

"Her condition has stabilized...only for now, but Doctor Shizune wants her to stay until her condition is totally stable," Sasori answered softly, looking directly at one of his bestfriend.

"Hn," Itachi replied, lacing his fingers through Hinata's together. His heart tightened at how cold and pale Hinata became. "She looked so...pale."

Itachi has never felt this way before. He could only hear his own heart….beating.

_No. I can't..._ Itachi closed his eyes as he held her hand to his forehead and brought it down to his lips and kissed her hand lovingly. He gazed at her sadly, slowly reaching his free hand to caress her pale cheek.

_I'm sorry my Hime….._ Itachi prayed. His eyes darkened to red and capturing Hinata's image completely into his memories. Not wanting to ever forget how she looks like. Itachi then reached out and kissed Hinata's forehead.

He softly whispered close to her ears, "Please wake up, Hinata. I need you."

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_I need you," Sasuke whispered to her ears, wrapping his wet arms around her._

"_Eh??" Hinata looked up at him._

_Sasuke blushed slightly._

"_I need you to be with me, Hina-hime," Sasuke whispered closely to her ears. Causing her to shiver in light tingles and cheeks already heavy in deep blushes akin to ripen tomatoes._

"_A..ano...Sasu-kun," Hinata looked up at him. "I'm always here with you. Remember? Our promise?"_

_Sasuke smiled and pulled Hinata closer into his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug._

"_I know," he admitted. "But those years when you left was the most miserable for me," Sasuke placed his chin on top of her head and continued. "Please don't go." _

_It was not a request. Uchiha Sasuke do __**not**__ do request, but here stood in his arms was his childhood sweetheart and bestfriend. The one and only person whom he cared absolutely without inhibitions, therefore he absolutely cannot afford to lose her…..again._

_Hinata turned around and looked Sasuke straight into his dark eyes whilst cupping his face in her hands and replied in her soft gentle voice which he so loved._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Sasu-kun. I've come back home...for good."_

_Sasuke smiled happily and pulled Hinata hard to his chest and hugged her as if he has never hugged her before._

_Both of them stayed like that for some time until..._

"_SASUKE-TEME!!"_

_**What now!**__ Sasuke cursed inwardly and rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation when both of them stepped out from each others' arms and turned to look at the running blonde._

_Naruto paused in front of them and looked at the soaked figures in front of him._

"_What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke glared at his blonde bestfriend who so conveniently interrupted his time with Hinata and at the same time, holding Hinata by the waist close to him._

"_Oi teme," Naruto said and then noticing Hinata, in Sasuke's arms. "Who's that?"_

_Both Hinata and Sasuke just stared at him until Hinata giggled._

"_Its just me, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, bowing slightly at Naruto. "Its Hinata."_

"_Eeehhhhh!!" Naruto yelled, clear blue eyes widened. "Hinata-chan??"_

_Naruto's face cracked a huge grin and beamed it to the slightly blushing Hinata._

"_Ha...hai, Naruto-kun."_

"_Hinata-chan!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Naruto pointed and then was preparing to jump at Hinata until Sasuke's fist came crashing down on the blonde's spikes._

_Hinata's pale eyes widened and gasped softly._

"_Owww!!" Naruto yelled in pain. "What the hell is that for, teme!" Naruto was rubbing his head._

"_Don't. Touch. Her." Sasuke gripped his fist in fury._

_Hinata's eyes widened largely as she turned to Sasuke. "Sasu-kun…"_

_Sasuke's long bangs hid his eyes from Hinata, but it was glaring furiously at Naruto who sat on the ground, rubbing his head._

_Hinata removed herself from Sasuke's arms and helped Naruto._

_Sasuke bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold off his jealousy._

"_You don't have to hit Naruto-kun that hard, Sasu-kun," Hinata said softly, looking into Naruto's bruised head._

"_Yeah!" Naruto agreed, smirking at Sasuke's uneasiness._

"_Naruto-kun is just excited to see me after so long, ne Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in her usual soft angelic voice._

"_Of course Hinata-chan! And it hurts soooooo much!" Naruto feigned a pained look while sneaking a glance at the shaking Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme really hit me hard."_

"_Oh dear," Hinata held Naruto's head close to her bosom as Naruto snuggled closer, snickering in delight. _

_**That. Did. It.** Sasuke shook with fury. "NA...RU...TO..."_

_He pulled Naruto up and gave him the hardest smackdown ever, stunning the shocked Hinata. _

_Hinata gasped._

_Leaving the unconscious blonde down on the ground, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her along, with a grim look on his face. _

"_Sa…Sasu-kun?" Hinata panicked slightly._

"_Tch."_

"_Yo…you do…don't have to be…so…..cruel to….Naruto-kun." Stammering slightly, Hinata hoped Sasuke won't be mad. He has such a fiery temper._

_Sasuke stopped, but he did not let go of her hand._

_Looking down at the ground, Hinata's other hand went up to her chest. Giving a concerned look, she tried reaching out to Sasuke when the next thing she knew, he pulled her roughly into his arms. Embracing her tightly to him as he held her head right under his chin._

_Hinata blushed._

"_I won't let anyone else touch you, Hina-hime."_

"_Wha…why….is that?" she asked, hoping to hear what he was going to say is something she longed to hear for a long time._

"_Because," he whispered slowly, burying his face into her long slender neck and inhale her wet lavender scent. "You belong only to me. And I to you."_

"_Like our promise?" she asked softly._

"_Hai, our promish," he snickered._

_Hinata pouts. "Don't remind me about that!" She hit his chest with her small fist. _

_Sasuke threw back his head and laughed, as they both reminisce their childhood memories._

"_That wasn't fair," she whined, tears starting to gather in her pale lavender tinted eyes._

_He grabbed her fists in his hands and kissed them while not taking his eyes off her. Then, he proceed to place a chaste kiss on her small nose._

_Hinata blushed profusely as he pulled her back into his sweet warm embrace. Feeling utterly happy, Hinata snuggled herself into his warmth, savouring their time together._

* * *

**Present Time: Hyuuga Mansion**

"What do you think, Neji?" Hiashi asked, throwing a brown folder envelope on the table and took a seat in front of his nephew.

Neji put his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers together so that his chin could rest on. His pale eyes gazed lazily at his uncle.

"Who do you think would be the suitable candidate?" Hiashi asked. "The Hyuuga Clan doesn't seem to have many daughters of marriageable age."

Neji frowned before replying his uncle. "Why not Hanabi?"

It was Hiashi's turn to frown. "Hanabi is still far too young, and if anything...happens," Hiashi gulped slightly at the thought of his elder daughter still missing. His eyes shifted towards a medium-sized silver framed picture of Hinata resting on his large mahogany desk. "If anything happens to...Hinata...Hanabi would have to take over her place as my heir."

Neji looked up at his Uncle sharply.

"I will _not_ take Hanabi as wife."

"It is _not_a matter of options, Neji."

"I repeat, Uncle. I will _not_have anyone except Hinata and Hinata only," Neji's pale silvery eyes glared angrily at his uncle.

Hiashi returned the glare with equal fury.

"I implied 'what if', Neji," Hiashi replied coolly, leaning back against the leather chair. His fingers fiddling with his walking stick, he added, "I understand how much you cared for Hinata. But getting yourself all moody and temperamental isn't going to be of much help. Not to the Clan, at least."

"The Clan…hmph! And you think playing cool and calm is going to help us any better?"

"Its called 'strategising'."

"Strategising my ass, Uncle!" Neji spat. "Your so-called 'strategising' cost us two years, Uncle. Two long missing years and how are you going to tell your precious Hanabi about this? And what do you think she will do when she finds out that her beloved Nee-chan has gone missing? Presumably _dead_?"

**Crasshh! Clanggg!!**

Both men looked at the front door of the office.

There stood Hanabi, looking absolutely mortified with a silver tray fallen by her feet and scattering shards of broken teacups decorating the carpeted floor. Large fat tears streaked down her soft pale cheeks, Hanabi's lips trembled as she took a step back.

"Hanabi..." Hiashi looked slightly stricken. Wishing that his youngest daughter had not heard what he and Neji discussed much earlier.

"No...," Hanabi shook her head in denial, hot stream of tears flowed down her chubby cheeks. "No!" She avoided Neji's touch. "I won't hear it!!" Hanabi continue to shake her head vigorously, denying herself to what she had heard earlier.

"Hanabi, its not what yo..." Neji was silenced by Hanabi's screams.

"Nee-chan is _NOT DEAD_!! I won't hear it!! You LIARS!!" Hanabi turned and ran out of the room. Both men could hear the angry footsteps thundering all the way up the majestic grand staircase and an eventual slamming of the door that shook the walls of the huge house.

Neji turned around and looked at his uncle.

Hiashi slumped back on his chair and sighed deeply.

_I don't need another one of these….._

"What do you think we ought to do, Neji?" Hiashi said without looking at his nephew. "Hanabi is going to be impossible to handle after this."

"Let me go and find Hinata, Uncle," Neji replied. "I have assembled a team in ready, only waiting for your permission."

"You've anticipated this, haven't you?"

"Always. And you know I won't do anything without consulting you first."

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Affirmative."

Hiashi frowned. "If not, the Council of Elders are not going to be happy about it."

"Screw the Elders!" Neji sneered. "What is more important is that we get Hinata back from the Uchihas!"

"How certain are you that the Uchihas _have_ her?" Hiashi frowned. Although Hiashi may be well aware of their infinite enmity with the Uchihas, he still believes in the system called 'justice' and no doubt that he did not only served as a politician, but also as the Head of his clan.

"I've shown you the proof! Isn't that enough?!"

"It is _not_ enough, Neji." Hiashi replied. "A single lost backpack with signs of two years aging is _not_ enough to incriminate them. We need more than that to take them down. The Uchihas controls by using money and blackmail, but we are more distinguishable than that. We need hardcore proof to take them down for good. As you know well, money politics is the easiest and most efficient weapon that the Uchihas can use against us."

Neji glared angrily at his Uncle.

"You just don't care about her, don't you?"

Now, it was Hiashi's turn to glare.

"That's a lie," Hiashi muttered angrily. His eyes not shifting from his nephew as he added, "You know I care for her. She's my daughter for goodness sake! How can I not care for her?"

Neji wanted to throw up at Hiashi's statement. It was a blatant lie.

Hinata grew up very much without her father around, except for Hanabi and himself. She was particularly close to Neji after her mother died giving birth to Hanabi and it was that time that Hiashi shut himself away from his own daughters.

Even without her father around much, Hinata grew up to be a gentle and loving young girl. Amidst her father's immense political influence and busy schedule, Hinata managed to raise Hanabi very well, with Neji by her side providing the male father-figure to the youngest girl.

Thinking back about the past and how happy they were, Neji gripped his fist and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hinata is still...alive." Neji gripped his fist in anger. "I know it. I can _feel_ it."

Hiashi gazed at another framed portrait of Hinata. Dressed in a lovely white silk kimono embroidered with lavender and lilac flowers, her long indigo tinted tresses was tied up in intricate designs and held together by expensive looking jewelled hairpins. It was during her sixteenth birthday when the picture was taken.

_She looked as lovely as you, my love. She even has your smile. _

Hiashi leaned over and grasp the framed portrait of his eldest child, he gently stroke the picture of Hinata's cheeks. He understood what his nephew meant. Deep down, he had a feeling that his daughter is still alive.

Sighing deeply, Hiashi admitted, "Politics ruins a man, Neji and I hope you won't make the same mistake as I did."

"I won't Uncle."

"I ne...never had the chance...to...tell her."

"She knows." Neji murmured softly.

"You wouldn't know that."

"Then you don't have any idea about your daughter, Uncle."

"You don't have to be impertinent with me, _boy_," Hiashi glared, referring to Neji's status in the family hierarchy. "I know Hinata well enough and she isn't this insolent as you nor is she difficult as Hanabi."

"And because of that you can bully your way through with her, is that it?"

"Damn you!" Hiashi flared. "I do _not _bully my own flesh and blood. And yes! I do concede she isn't as strong as you or Hanabi, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about my child. My blood flows in her veins and as long as it flows in her veins, she is my daughter!"

"Finally you admitted that Hinata is more than just a pile of flesh and bones," Neji muttered darkly. "Once Hinata is back home, we will marry as soon as possible…..without any delays whatsoever. And whoever comes in between us will face my wrath personally and I don't give a shit if its politics or not, Uncle but the Elders….be damned."

Hiashi got up from his seat and threw a paper down before his nephew. "You're my next heir, Neji and I hope you understand where your priorities lie."

On the paper showed Hiashi and Neji standing side by side, marking a significant moment for the Hyuuga Family.

Neji glared hard at his uncle.

"My priorities have and always been Hinata, Uncle," Neji slammed the door.

Hiashi looked angrily at the door.

"Damn you Fugaku! First Hinaya, now my daughter! If I ever find out that it was you behind all this, I swear...the Uchiha Clan will go down in Hyuuga flames." With that, Hiashi slammed his fist on his table, causing a huge dent onto the mahogany wood.

* * *

**Konoha General Hospital:**

Itachi stayed by Hinata's side day and night, worrying about her condition.

"Itachi," Deidara said. "You better get some rest, un?"

"..."

"Deidara is right, Itachi," Sasori joined in. "You looked..."

"Horrible?" Ino provided the answer.

The three of them looked at each other and then at Itachi.

Then, Ino took a seat by Hinata's bedside and rest a hand on Itachi's shoulders. "You need to take a break, Itachi. I don't think Hina-chan would like seeing you like this."

"..."

"Please, Itachi?"

"I...can't..."

"I'll be here," Ino offered.

"So will I, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasori nodded his head. "I'll personally see to it that Hinata is well-taken care of, Itachi and we'll inform you if anything happens."

Still Itachi remained silent.

Ino stole a glance at her Sasori and Deidara. Signalling them to do something about Itachi until somebody interfered.

"Itachi," a deep voice called out to him. "Leader-sama wants to see you, he expects you to be there in time."

Itachi still remained silent.

"Its no use, Kisame. Itachi refused to move. He barely eat and sleep these few days," Sasori explained.

Kisame turned his sight to Itachi as he stepped into the room. His eyes settled on the comatose Hinata and said softly, "She's such a young sweet thing. I understand how you feel, Itachi. But this is very important."

"..."

"Its about the Hyuugas."

Itachi turned his head slightly.

_Finally! Some reaction!_ Ino looked hopeful.

"Leader-sama have found something about the Hyuugas, and its also about Hinata-chan here."

Itachi stood up. "What time?"

"Now."

"Lets go," Itachi said, pulling his suit from the chair and draped it on his arms. He took a final look at Hinata and caressed her cheeks softly. "Take care of her until I return?"

"We will," Ino promised, holding onto Hinata's hands.

"We promise, un!" Deidara winked.

Itachi gave a weak smile as he walked out with Kisame in tow.

Kisame looked at Deidara. He snorted. "Do you really have any sense of colour coordination??"

"What is that suppose to mean, un?!" Deidara glared.

"You lookin' like some...circus show on display or sumthin'."

Ino stifled a giggle and Sasori just smirked, while placing his arms around his blondish fiancée.

Deidara twitched at Kisame's offending statement and exclaimed, "How about you, un?! You blue-tattooed-skin-freakish-shark-wannabe!"

It was Kisame's turn to twitched. They all knew how sensitive Kisame was about the taboo word... 'shark'.

"At least I ain't some fancy schmansy pansy like you!"

"Oh yeah! You walking freak of nature!"

"Who ya callin' freak of nature, you rainbow fag!"

"What you say??" Deidara was at his wits end now.

"Shut up the two of you!" Ino hissed at them. "We're still in freakin' hospital! Watch your language too!"

Sasori sighed.

Itachi continued to ignore them until he turned around and faced them. "Lets go Kisame. I don't want to be late to see Leader-sama."

Kisame nodded his head while Deidara stuck out 'the' finger at blue-skinned man.

"I hate fags," Kisame muttered darkly. "Especially if they're blonde and loud."

"Who you callin' fag, un!" Deidara was pissed with Kisame.

"Ki….sa….me...," Ino had a murderous tone. Her clear sapphire blue eyes narrowed down into slits as she prepared to lunge at the huge bulky man only to be stopped by both Deidara and Sasori.

"He's just joking, Deidara," Sasori grinned lazily. "You know very well how much he likes to taunt you and Ino?"

"Never liked it, un! He's a big bully meanie! Pickin' on little ol' me! Not fair!" Deidara pouted, glaring at the retreating figure of Itachi and Kisame.

Ino was making hissing sound, like an offended cat ready to claw out Kisame's eyeballs.

"Is he going to see Pein-sama?" Ino asked as both men neared Hinata's bed.

"Nope." Both of them replied.

"Pein-sama isn't around," Sasori replied. "He's on a solo mission."

"So, it must be…."

Both Sasori and Deidara nodded their head softly.

Ino then turned to Hinata and held one pale hand in hers. "Please wake up, Hinata-chan! Itachi needs you. We all need you."

Deidara sat on the other side of the bed and said softly, "Sasori, why don't you take Ino out for some refreshment. I think she might need something to calm her down. We don't want another Itachi ere, yeah?"

Sasori nodded.

"No," Ino said, her voice trembling. "I promised Itachi."

"We all do, Ino," Sasori answered. "Let's just say we're taking shifts for now, okay Honey? Deidara can look after Hinata while the two of us have some warm supper together."

Ino's crystal clear blue eyes gazed lovingly at her red-haired fiancé.

"Come on, now," Sasori persuaded, putting his arm around his fiancée and led her out.

"Take care of Hinata-chan," Ino warned Deidara.

Deidara grinned and then gave a wink at Ino. "No worries, yeah! I'll keep my eyes on her."

"Deidara, quit trying to be funny," Sasori sighed.

"I wasn't, un!" Deidara pouts.

"Okay," Ino came in between them. "If anything happens, call us on our mobile. And I mean _anything _you stupid fag, if not, I will personally see that you won't be able to know the meaning of physical sexual pleasures. Ever. Again." Her tone was ice chilling.

Deidara shivered coldly over Ino's cold icy glare and Sasori gulped nervously.

"Got it Deidara-baka?" Ino glared at the other blonde.

Deidara nodded his head vigorously. He knows Ino has the potential to be pretty….violent. Heck…..even Kisame knew how dangerous Ino can be especially when she's on her PMS because PMS-ing blondes equates natural disaster.

Hidan knows this lesson all too well……

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha:**

"Achoooooooo!!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks Kakuzu."

"You're welcome, Hidan."

* * *

Ino then turned her attentions towards Hinata and looked affectionately at the sleeping girl. The times they both have spent together were good ones and Ino felt like a big sister, constantly helping and talking to Hinata like a big sister or a bestfriend should.

"Hinata-chan," Ino whispered. "I'm going for supper with Sasori-kun and its going to be a short while. Deidara-baka is here to look after you, ne?"

Deidara twitched. _Does she always have to call me baka?? I'm a part of Akatsuki for kami's sake!_

"Look after her, baka," Ino muttered as Sasori pulled his fiancée out of Hinata's room.

"Phew! I thought she'll never leave here ever, un!" Deidara sighed in relief. Being in the same room with Ino sometimes gives him an overdrive on his blood pressure. _That blonde is one nasty piece of feminity, un!_

He then turned his attentions towards the sleeping Hinata. Sitting by her bed, Deidara took her cold pale hand in his.

"You're….so…so…cold…Hina-chan." Deidara sighed again. "I hope you'll wake up, Hina-chan. Its so sad to see such beauty, frozen in time….like you, yeah?"

Hinata remained the same.

"I hope you can hear me coz let me tell you a little secret, un?"

* * *

"Where are we meeting Leader-sama?" Itachi asked. His tone was cold and calculating.

"Over at Konan's place," Kisame replied, turning his deep metallic blue modified Hummer around the corner towards the highway.

"That flower shop?" Itachi frowned.

"Konan likes to call it 'solarium' mind ya," Kisame cackled. Remembering the first time Hidan had called Konan's place and received a horrifying 'customer service' from both Konan and Zetsu in retaliation.

"Who else would be there?"

"Just you, me and Kakuzu."

"Where's Hidan?"

"Just the mere mention of Konan's shop leaves him in complete tatters!" Kisame howled. "You oughta 'ave seen the look on Kakuzu's face and how he tormented Hidan! It was damn funny!"

Itachi remained stoic throughout while Kisame rambled until they reached a rather small corner-lot shop with white-washed walls and flower pots decorating the front. Huge flowery words of 'Konan's Solarium' emblazoned at the glass window display. From the outside, anyone could see the various exotic flowers on display.

Both men, dressed in black suits entered the shop only to be greeted by the black cloaked Konan.

"You're late," she said softly.

"Busy," Itachi replied impassively.

"Understandable," Konan whispered. "We all worry for her as well, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Let's not keep Leader-sama waiting any longer," Kisame said as Konan led them to the back of the shop into the storage room and locked after them. Turning to the other end of the room, Konan touched a wooden panelling and turned it around until a secret doorway appeared to them. In front of them was a complete steel door equipped with high-tech gadgetery.

Konan placed her palm on the extended board and her eyes looking through an optical eye scanner before keying in her password.

"Do you know why Leader-sama summoned us, Konan?" Kisame asked.

"To be honest, I am not sure, but all I know is that it concerns the Hyuugas," she answered.

"How about Pein-sama?"

"Pein is currently indisposed as of right now."

"So, is it going to be a mission?" Itachi asked. "I won't be taking it, not now."

Konan stopped and looked at Itachi. "You can't be acting like this, Itachi. Don't make yourself look pathetic in front of Leader-sama."

"I am not making myself look pathetic, Konan. But my mind is not at rest," Itachi replied coldly.

"Ya gotta forgive da man, Konan. Itachi hasn't been avin' his much needed food and sleep," Kisame explained.

Itachi glared at his blue skinned partner.

Konan looked from Kisame to Itachi and sighed deeply. "You must remember to separate work and personal. And most importantly, the Akatsuki must come first above all."

"I know that," Itachi spat. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have left my family and joined the Akatsuki for nothing."

"Its good if you know that, Itachi." A deep and foreboding voice called out to them at the end of the tunnel.

"Leader-sama," the three of them said, bowing slightly to the figure masked by darkness.

"Very well, let us begin," Leader of the Akatsuki said, beckoning the three of them to sit by the already seated Kakuzu.

The Akatsuki Leader sat right before them. The lights were pretty dim and Itachi's sharingan was blazing crimson….like Leader-sama.

"You summoned us, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked calmly. His eyes not moving away from their fearsome leader, everyone noticed the level of tension between the two dark haired men.

"I have some dis….pleasing news to share with you, Itachi," the dark figure responded.

Itachi remained stoic.

"It is about Hinata."

Itachi frowned.

"Or rather, Hyuuga Hinata."

"I am already certain, Leader-sama that she is a Hyuuga," Itachi half-lied. He could feel Leader-sama smirking at him.

"Aahhh….yes," Leader paused for a moment. "But I am sure you didn't know her as the Hyuuga Heiress, don't you, Itachi?"

Itachi froze. His eyes widened, displaying the Sharingan in all its glory.

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion: Several hours later**

Hanabi was done crying. She knew that crying wouldn't solve anything and the news of her sister came to a shock. It was no wonder that she hadn't heard anything from Hinata for about two years. All she knew that her sister was sent for a special training, which she now know it as a lie.

Both her father and cousin had tried to console her, but she threw things at them and chased them out of her room. Hanabi was pissed mad with them.

"How could they!" Hanabi yelled and smashed the table lamp down.

At the corner of her room, a small yelp was heard.

"Oh! Gomen Shinomaru!" Hanabi picked up her brownish and black coloured puppy. A gift from Kiba for her birthday and she named it after Shino, much to Shino's displeasure (and disgust).

Hugging Shinomaru, she threw herself onto her four-poster bed, Hanabi sniffed her tears into her soft pillows. She remembered how her Hinata would always read to her stories like a mother would to a child and it was Hinata whom she fondly remembered instead of their mother, since she has no recollection whatsoever regarding her long gone mother.

_What am I to do?_ Hanabi asked herself, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Shinomaru scooted closer to his mistress and licked her cheek, trying his best to comfort her.

Hanabi giggled a little and petted the brown dog. Then, she turned towards the side of her bed and saw a picture of Hinata and herself cuddling each other. Both had their cheeks pressed together and were giggling happily in the picture.

Hanabi picked up the framed picture and held it close to her chest when suddenly, she had a brilliant idea!

"I know!" Hanabi smiled a little. She jumped down from her lush bed and ran towards her wardrobe room and began to pull out a small backpack. Shinomaru noticed what his mistress was doing and started his puppy whining just to gain her attention.

"I will go look for Nee-chan myself! I can't trust Nii-san and Otou-san," Hanabi said, putting on a determined look as she pulled out some outfits from the hangers and dumped them into the bag. "They never cared for Nee-chan, only politics and power," Hanabi grumbled then looked at her puppy. "Right Shinomaru?? The two of us will be going on an adventure and find Onee-chan!"

Shinomaru whined. He knows it didn't sound like a good idea.

After zipping up the backpack, she went towards her dressing table and pulled the drawer. In it was a small mahogany lacquered box of a crane and sun. Hanabi took out all the money stored in the box and stashed them in a small silken pouch embroidered with her name on it, it was a treasured gift from her sister for her birthday last year. Stroking it gently, Hanabi then hung the long silken string around her neck before zipping up her jacket and patted the front of her jacket softly.

Without any delay, Hanabi strapped the backpack onto her back and sneaking glances out of the door before shutting it back and bolted it. Tightly.

Running to the opened balcony, Hanabi looked down and up, trying to assess her situation before receiving another brilliant idea. She picked up Shinomaru who was clawing at her feet, and zipped him up in her jacket.

"Okay, stay quiet now Shinomaru," Hanabi said.

_Thank you Kami-sama…..Okaa-san…._ Hanabi bowed towards the sky as she grabbed the side of the balcony and jumped on a thick looking pipe and slowly descending down like an agile acrobat.

Jumping down, Hanabi grinned a little, "I'm coming, Nee-chan." Hanabi looked down into her jacket, Shinomaru was panting. "Okay Shinomaru? Lets go and save Nee-chan!"

**Bark! Bark! **

Into the darkness Hanabi and Shinomaru went.

* * *

**Konoha General Hospital:**

"And that how it all happened, un!" Deidara sighed, still holding Hinata's hand in his. "Ne, Hina-chan, I hope you can hear me, yeah."

Deidara looked out the window and said softly, "I have never seen Itachi like this. I don't mean you're no good, but you helped changed that man, Hina-chan. He seemed more….happy, yeah?"

Deidara smiled softly while stroking her hand.

"If I have someone like you, un….I think I know what does it mean to be happy. Not that I am not, but I mean, to know that having someone loving me, yeah? I mean, truly truly in love."

Deidara sighed. "You know I like you very much Hina-chan, and yeah, Itachi

"I guess the Akatsuki really liked having you around, at least Konan-san is a little bit more feminine now, un!" Deidara grinned. "You ought to see her before, Hina-chan….she was so bossy and unfeminine-like! And lousy sense of colour coordination!" Deidara looked smugly and whispered to her softly, "You dun have to tell her that, yeah?"

"Are you done gossiping now, Deidara-baka?" Ino asked as she stepped into the room.

"Nothing that you would know of, un!" Deidara flipped his longish blonde locks.

"Hah! Shameless blonde advertising there, fashion-fag."

"Jealous already, Miss Piggy?"

Ino growled.

"Cut it out you two, we're still in the hospital," Sasori reprimanded them. "Even if this is a private room, but I think we still need to respect hospital policies."

Both Ino and Deidara turned away from each other, flicking their blond lock furiously.

Sasori sighed. "I hate dealing with angry blondes." Pondering his fate with his blond fiancée and his equally blond team-mate.

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion:**

"Fugaku-dono," Shikamaru presented himself.

"Yes Shikamaru?" Fugaku asked, looking up at the young man.

"There is something you need to know," Shikamaru replied.

"Hn." Fugaku nodded his head.

"Satsuma and Takeki have returned."

Shikamaru opened the door. Two figures dressed in the traditional Uchiha garb of black, white and blue, signifying the association to the Uchiha-gumi.

"Fugaku-dono," both men bowed to Fugaku.

"Report." Fugaku commanded.

"Apparently, your suspicions about Itachi-sama was right." The taller one replied, handing him a folder. "But we did encounter some problems along the way."

Fugaku opened it and in it were some pictures of Itachi, Sasori and Deidara carrying packages.

"What problems?" Fugaku asked.

"The Hyuuga's Head of Security, Hyuuga Hanzo." The shorter one answered.

"Oh?"

"Apparently something have happened with the Hyuugas and they've been stirring around a lot lately and it seemed to have something to do with Itachi-sama."

Fugaku looked interested. _Hmm….what __**are**__ you doing, Itachi…._

"The Akatsuki are moving again," Shikamaru reported.

"Oh? What is it this time?" Fugaku asked.

"It seemed that they've been sighted at the hospital quite….and also frequently at Itachi-sama's home."

"Which home?"

"That fortress of his on the hill," Shikamaru replied drily.

"Ahh….that one, his personal abode, away from city life," Fugaku thought far away. "What happened to Seiki's team?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Hmm….its a good thing I sent the S.U.E.T(**1**) team or else there'll be one hell of an explanation," Fugaku remarked drily.

"What shall we do about this, Fugaku-dono?" the shorter one asked. "Shall we continue monitoring Itachi-sama's activities?"

"Yes, continue that, Takeki," Fugaku leaned back on his high-backed leather chair. "I would like to know what is my eldest son doing, but do not let yourself get caught by the Akatsuki. I do not want to find trouble with them."

"Hai," Takeki replied.

"How about the Hyuugas, Fugaku-dono?" the other one, Satsuma asked.

Fugaku narrowed his dark onyx black eyes. "Keep your eyes on them. Report to me, anything suspicious by the Hyuugas and movements especially from that bastard Hyuuga Hiashi."

Both men nodded their heads.

"You both may be dismissed," Fugaku ordered. "Shikamaru, you stay."

Once Satsuma and Takeki left the room, Fugaku turned to Shikamaru.

"What do you have on Itachi?"

Shikamaru put both his hands in his pocket and sighed. "Nothing much on Itachi. He keeps his tracks well covered and even in the office, he's pretty…..clean."

"His secretary?" Fugaku said. "I remember you used to date her before."

Shikamaru sighed again. "That's a troublesome tale there, Fugaku-sama. And Ino is not known to be a forgiving person, but she is still a loyal one."

"She holds the key to Itachi's secret."

"I'm sorry for being blunt Fugaku-sama, but I couldn't care less," Shikamaru looked slightly troubled. "And I don't think it'll work, she's engaged to someone else now."

"Break it."

"Its impossible."

"Why not?" Fugaku asked. "You're still a good looking and enigmatic young man, go woo her again."

"That is highly impossible and I don't think it'll bode well for me as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember what you said earlier on when you mention that you didn't want to get into any trouble with the Akatsuki?"

"Yes?"

"My point is that….well…."

"Well, what _is _your point?"

"She's engaged to one of them."

Fugaku looked as if he'd gotten a slap on the face. "Who?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Sasori of the Red Sands?"

"Bingo."

"Damn it!" Fugaku cursed. "For a while I thought at least we have a chance to know what is Itachi up to."

"I do not think Itachi would be the kind to betray the Family, Fugaku-dono," Shikamaru said. "Even if he's with the Akatsuki, he is still legitimately your heir."

Fugaku's dark gaze fell on to Shikamaru. "You seemed to trust Itachi more than the Council does."

"It's the perks of working close with Itachi," Shikamaru shrugged off. "He's a good leader with focus and that is more important when you're out facing people like the Hyuugas. We need better strategy that's all."

Fugaku sighed. "It is easy for you to say, Shikamaru. You don't have the burden of the Elders hanging behind your back. I do."

Shikamaru smirked a little. "Maybe I don't."

Fugaku looked up at the pineapple-haired young man. "Did you ever regret your decision?"

Shikamaru's deep brown eyes looked sadly at the Uchiha Patriarch. "What is done is done and there's no turning back now since I joined the Family, and Sasuke's my friend too."

Fugaku nodded his head. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled sadly at Fugaku.

"How is Sasuke doing?"

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "I've tried my best Fugaku-sama and so did Naruto, but it seemed that Sasuke is rather….indisposed."

Fugaku blew his temper. "That rascal purposely does this. Why can't he be like his brother?"

Shikamaru wanted to answer, but changed his mind. Everyone could see that it was Fugaku himself who kept the barrier between him and his youngest son, but no one in the Uchiha Clan wanted to tell the Head of the Uchiha-gumi that and try coming out alive.

"Keep an eye on that troublesome brat. His mother has spoilt him rotten," Fugaku looked pissed. "And there's nothing I can do for that boy now."

"A suggestion, Fugaku-sama?"

Fugaku looked at him. "Of course, all your suggestions are worthy of my attentions, Shikamaru."

_Okay Shikamaru, play cool now….._ Shikamaru reminded himself, thinking how he can help his friend. "I think you need time to bond with Sasuke."

"Bond?" Fugaku looked unimpressed. "What is there to bond? He is a young man, not a little boy."

Shikamaru sighed. _This is just so troublesome…._

"What I mean is that, maybe you ought to spend more time with Sasuke like how you'd spend with Itachi."

Fugaku snorted.

"Perhaps this was why Sasuke turned out the way he is."

Fugaku snorted again. "I heard it was because of a common girl."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes upwards. _If only you knew….If only you knew….. _

Fugaku thought for a moment and decided, "I'll see what I can do. You're dismiss."

"Hai," Shikamaru turned and left. He knew that Fugaku need to think things over concerning Sasuke because with Itachi's undetermined loyalty either to the Uchiha Clan or to Akatsuki, Fugaku need to think about his 'spare'. And Shikamaru was secretly glad that it was time that Fugaku think about his other son.

Fugaku pondered about the unusual 'request' Shikamaru have presented and he has heard the same thing before.

And it was a long time ago.

Reaching towards his bottom drawer, Fugaku pulled out a key and unlocked it. In it was a small leather bound book with gold embossed wordings read '_Hyuuga H._'.

He opened the book and in it were some old letters held together with white satin ribbons, and along some of the pages, a piece of old photograph fell into his lap. He picked it up.

In it was a picture of a younger version of Fugaku standing beside a swing, dressed in his traditional Uchiha garb and beside him was a young girl with long indigo locks, bound together with white ribbons, dressed in a cute pink and white summer kimono. Her eyes did not betray their heritage.

"Hinaya," Fugaku stroked the photograph while trying to hold down his tears. "I've missed you."

* * *

It was several days later when Itachi returned to the hospital when he found Ino and Konan sitting beside Hinata's bed, talking softly and sharing jokes with the comatose Hinata.

Looking like a dog dragged out of water, Itachi's sharp gaze only concentrated on the long indigo-haired young woman.

"Itachi!" Both Konan and Ino exclaimed in surprise.

Itachi raised a hand and both of them remained quiet.

Itachi's sight only focused on Hinata as he walked slowly towards her. He took a seat beside her bed and whispered softly.

"I am back, my beloved."

Ino had tears in her eyes as Konan wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She herself had a small smile as the two of them left Itachi to have some quiet time alone with Hinata.

Closing the door quietly behind them, Ino smiled at Konan. "I am so glad for Itachi."

"So am I," Konan agreed.

"Well….he ma…nagged….huh??" Kisame said, leaning against the wall not far. He looked pretty tired himself.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ino asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Both women stared at the disheveled and scruffy looking sharkman.

"That fuckin'…..ass….hole….just…can't slow….down!" Kisame was breathing hard.

"What did you two do? Ran all the way from Earth Country back here?" Konan asked.

Kisame rolled his eyes upwards in annoyance and Ino laughed out loud.

"Shut….up!" Kisame panted.

"That blond fag would not let you live it down when he hears this!" Ino laughed.

Kisame glared angrily at Ino, "Bitch." While still trying to catch his breath, he added, "I'm…just….too….fuckin' tired….to…argue with….you…now."

"Who's the bitch, un?" Deidara said smilingly, joining them.

"Oh hell," Kisame muttered darkly, knowing Deidara has the 'biggest mouth' that could rival any 24-hours cable news network.

* * *

"Hinata," Itachi whispered. His whole body was tired, dead tired to be exact. After running non-stop for several days and stopped only for food and a three-hour nap that got Kisame extraordinarily grumpy who actually needs at least seven-hours sleep a day, not three-hours sleep in three days!

Feeling exhaustion finally kicked in, Itachi laced his fingers with hers and rested his head on her bedside. Letting his dreams to take over.

* * *

_A raven-haired little boy exclaimed out loud, "Hina-chan! You know I promise to always love you and protect you!"_

_Little Hinata smiled widely, "Pwomish?" Putting out her pinky finger._

_He pouted a little. "Do we have to do that 'pinky swear' thing again?"_

_Little Hinata pouted back. "Yeah ah! My Mommy said if that person don't pwomish, I must not believe and that….that….person have to pwove their pwomish by doing a…a….pinky shway! You shays you wove me."_

"_Okay," he replied, uniting his pinky finger with hers. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to love and protect Hyuuga Hinata-chan forever and ever and ever! Because she is my bestest of friends and the princess of my heart!"_

_Little Hinata blushed slightly. "Hon…hon….tou…ni?"_

"_Why would I lie to you, Hina-hime?"_

"_Ne, you pwomish you'll owez pwotek and wove me?"_

_She could hear him sigh. "Of course Hina-chan. I promise to protect you and to never hurt you! I love so and…and….be…because…..I am a man!"_

_Little Hinata giggled. "You're still a boy, Shashu-kun!"_

"_I am a man!!" the little boy argued. "My Mommy says I'm her little man!"_

"_Hai…hai! You're a man, but….what if…."_

"_What if what now?" Little Sasuke sounded annoyed._

_Little Hinata peeked at him through her bangs. "What…if….you bweak….your pwomish?"_

"_Ehhh??"_

_Little Hinata pouts. "What if you bweak your pwomish!"_

"_I don't think I would break my promise and my Mommy said a 'real' man always keeps his promise!"_

_Little Hinata looked away._

_He sighed. "Okay okay," he finally agreed and she turned to look at him. Adoration was clear in her eyes. "I solemnly promise," he sneak a look at Little Hinata. "I solemnly promise that if I ever break my promise to Hina-chan, I will…." _

_Little Sasuke turned and look at Little Hinata. "Ne, Hina-chan, what do you want me to promise about?"_

"_Your punishment."  
_

"_WHAT!" he yelled. "Why must it be a punishment?"_

"_Be…because when you bweak your pwomish, you must be…..punish. My Daddy shays sho, don't your Daddy punish you when you do wong?"_

_He groused out loud smack his own forehead, hitting himself stupidly for getting himself into such a mess, but he's willing to do it for his little friend._

"_Okay okay," he grumbled. "What kind of punishment?"_

_She thought for a while and then smiled toothily, "What makes you shad?"_

"_What makes me sad?" Little Sasuke replied. "I dunno." He shrugged off._

"_Do…don't wie!"_

"_I'm not lying!"_

"_Okay, what if I go away foreva and eva fwom Konoha?"_

_He gulped loudly that she could hear him loud and clear._

"_I will find you till the end of this world! Or…or….universe!" he shouted, he pulled her close to him and envelops her in a crushing hug._

_She blushed and bit her lower lip. "No, that won't be enough."_

"_Ne, Hina-chan…" he sounded worried. "If we're separated, won't it be bad for the two of us?"_

_She smiled gently and said, "Nope! Coz you can owez find me! And I know you can!" She smiled her toothy smile. "Oh….I know!"_

_The boy grimaced at her expression, anticipating the worst. _

"_If you bweak your pwomish, I shall foreva," she snuck a peek at Little Sasuke. "Forget about you and our…..love."_

"_EEEHHH!!" Little Sasuke exclaimed. "Bu…but…but….that's so…cruel Hina-hime!"_

"_My Daddy shays an eye fwo an eye ish jus…juh…jushtis, yeah!"_

_The boy sounded miserable. "Meaning that, if I break my promise to you, you will….abandon…me? And forget every….thing….about…me?"_

_Little Hinata nodded her head._

"_Ne, Hina-hime…..you're being a meanie now!"_

"_Nuh uh!" Little Hinata shook her head. "It won't 'appen if you keep your pwomish and…and…." Little Hinata twirled her fingers together. "I…I….would die if…if….Shashu-kun bweaks his pwomish."_

_The little boy's eyes widened in surprise and finally relented._

_The little girl smiled back at him._

"_And what about you?" he asked her._

_She blinked._

"_What if you break your promise to me, Hina-hime?"_

_Little Hinata smiled and cocked her head sideways. "To pwotek and wove you?"_

"_Hai!" then he paused. "Ne, Hina-hime, it's not you protecting me, but to always love and remember me would be okay enough. And it's a man's job to do the protecting thing."_

"_Hai…hai…..You give me a punishment then, jesh to be fway. Okay Shashu-kun?"_

"_Okay…hmmmm…." He thought for a moment. "If you break your promise to me," he grinned. "You would love no one else but me!"_

_Little Hinata looked confused for a moment and then she smiled, jumping at Little Sasuke. "Of coz I only wove you, Shashu-kun!" Then she wrinkled her nose. _

"_Ne, Shashu-kun?"_

"_What?"_

"_I wove my Mommy, Daddy and Neji-niishan….how can I not wove them? You…you're not playing…fway, Shashu-kun!"_

"_Oh," Little Sasuke thought for a moment until he grinned excitedly, "Like this, you won't like other boys like you do to me, okay with that?"_

"_Hai!" Hinata nodded her head._

_Little Sasuke laughed and pointed towards the sun which was about to set at the horizon. "Let us seal our promise before the sun."_

"_Huh?" Little Hinata looked surprised but was thrilled at the idea. He was always good with ideas._

"_Keep our promise together, into the sun…..like your name, Hina-hime…..Hinata."_

"_Oh! Hai!" she grinned toothily._

_He pulled her beside him as both five year olds knelt down together side by side and pledge their vows together._

"_I, Uchiha Sasuke solemnly promise before the world that if I break my promise with Hyuuga Hinata, she would….errr….what was it again?"_

_Little Hinata murmured into his ears._

"_Oh….okay….let me start again," this time, Little Sasuke took her hands in his. "I, Uchiha Sasuke solemnly pledge my promise before the setting sun that….if I break my promise to Hyuuga Hinata….she would forever forget…..about me and will never remember me…forever and ever," Little Sasuke bowed. "Okay, nows your turn."_

_Little Hinata looked smilingly and said softly, "I, Hyuuga Hinata solemnly pwedge my pwomish before…errr…." She paused momentarily and tried to remember what Little Sasuke said earlier on, until he whispered into her ears. "Oh…okay….I solemnly pwedge my pwomish befwo the shetting shun that if I bweak my pwomish, I cannot wove other boysh like I wove Shashu-kun." _

_With that Little Hinata bowed and the setting sun reached exactly at the deepening horizons. Little Hinata looked happily at Little Sasuke._

"_You know what, Shashu-kun?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_I few we are wike our mommy and daddy." _

_Both of them still held each other's hands._

_Little Sasuke blushed slightly and said, "Ne, we forgot something important Hina-hime!"_

"_Heh?" she blinked at him._

"_We're supposed to kiss!"_

"_Kish?" she blinked again and then her cheeks warmed into a love shade of pink. A hand held up to her lips in surprise._

"_Hai!" Little Sasuke blushed too, liking how his little girl bestfriend warmed up to the idea. "My mommy always kiss my daddy."_

_Little Hinata blushed. "But….my Mommy shays only people who have wings and wedding can kish."_

"_But we just had our vows!" he pouted slightly._

_Little Hinata giggled._

_Little Sasuke then placed a chaste kiss onto Little Hinata's forehead, leaving an unusual funny tingling feeling on her soft skin where she blushed scarlet red._

"_There!" Little Sasuke grinned triumphantly. "We're married!"_

_Little Hinata looked up at him in pure adoration and responded by giving him a soft peck on his cheeks._

_Little Sasuke blushed beetroot!_

"_I…I…thought….you don't…want to….kiss?"_

_Little Hinata giggled. "But Shashu-kun give Hina a kish coz Shashu-kun woves me, wight?"_

_Little Sasuke nodded his head, apparently still blushing heavily._

"_Sho," Little Hinata paused. "I wove you too, Shashu-kun and we are bestest, bestest of fwens, wight?"_

_Little Sasuke nodded his head._

"_And that ish why I kish you too, Shashu-kun!"_

_Both of them smiled shyly at one another._

"_Ne, Shashu-kun, we ought to go back now or elsh my nanny would wowwy and tell Daddy."_

"_Okay, lets go!" Little Sasuke smiled as they both walked back together hand-in-hand. "Ne, Hina-hime…."_

"_Hai Shashu-kun?"_

"_You look really funny after coming back from the dentist." Little Sasuke snickered.  
_

_Little Hinata frowned._

"_And you sound so funny too."_

_Little Hinata pouts._

"_I do not shaun funny!" _

_Little Sasuke laughed. "Of course you do! You don't have your front teeth now!"_

"_Shashu-kun!!" Little Hinata whined._

_Little Sasuke ran as Little Hinata chased after him….._

* * *

Sasuke jerked up from his bed.

Covered in heavy sweat as he recalled the dream he had which happened long ago when they were only children and sharingan swirling madly to the past

His heart was beating painfully as he recalled his past childhood and first love.

Crying into his hands, he realized the painful truth behind the dreams……

He broke his promise…..

**-TBC-**

* * *

(**1**) S.U.E.T means Special Uchiha Elite Team which consists those who were orphaned and taken in to work for the Uchiha Family.

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter?? Please read & review….I'd like to know what you think coz starting from here, its going to be pretty…..hmmmm….I think I'll just keep it to myself, ne?? And sorry for the messy chapter, I was in a hurry to get this one out before I go on my leave….**


	13. A Brother's Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! And I was surprised that this story is the most popular amongst my other stories, and I'm glad you all liked the little Hina & little Sasuke! And thank you to all who reviewed, you all don't know how much it means to me to know what all of you thought of the story.**

**Another reason I'd like to apologise for the delay of the story is that (for those who did not read my update status in the profile page), I accidently deleted my entire update folder! Not once, but TWICE!! Inside the folder includes all new chapters for ALL my stories! Seriously, I was so pissed off that time, I absolutely refused to see my laptop for a whole month! I didn't know Microsoft Vista is much more sensitive to keyboard delete compared to using the mouse.....**

**Okay, now on with the story....and sorry again for the super long wait….**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_Sasuke jerked up from his bed._

_Covered in heavy sweat as he recalled the dream he had which happened long ago when they were only children and sharingan swirling madly to the past_

_His heart was beating painfully as he recalled his past childhood and first love._

_Crying into his hands, he realized the painful truth behind the dreams……_

_He broke his promise….._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12: A BROTHER'S PROMISE

"Are you sure you're ready to let your father know about this, Itachi?" Sasori queried.

Itachi nodded his head while Ino fixed his blood red satin tie into the folds of his black Armani silk vest. Picking up the matching black suit jacket from the hanger, Ino held it out for Itachi to stretched his arms into them and buttoned himself up. His long ebony black hair was tied into a neat lose ponytail, hung loosely on his left shoulder as he turn around to face Sasori.

"I have made up my mind, Sasori. This has to be done," Itachi replied crisply.

"How about the Hyuugas?" Sasori asked back. "Don't you think they'll retaliate?"

Ino looked between the two men.

"You are risking the Akatsuki and everything we're fighting for, Itachi, and nobody is going to benefit from it if you go out _there_ and openly declare that the Hyuuga Heiress who was gone missing for two years was all the while under _your_ care!"

"Akatsuki is never on any risk and you know it, Sasori. We are more powerful than the Hyuugas and Uchihas combined," Itachi replied, fixing his ruby red cufflinks. "Letting my father know will only seal the bargain we made with the Hyuugas."

"What bargain?" Ino wondered.

Both men looked at her.

"The Hyuugas came a few weeks ago with a peace truce proposal. A proposal that will end all rivalry between the two clans, by unification of marriage," Sasori replied sarcastically, "…they are offering a daughter of the Hyuugas to one of the sons of Uchiha."

"That's pretty archaic, Sasori-kun," Ino looked surprised at her fiancé's sudden need for eloquence.

Itachi rolled his eyes upwards. "He's quoting it directly from the document, Ino. And yes, I know it is pretty archaic, but that is the way of the Hyuugas. They are bound to their traditions and customs dictates them to the tee. Including all wedding contracts sound the same way as it was thousands of years ago."

"So, you mean that the wedding contract is for _you_? I thought you've declined the position as 'heir' in the Uchiha Clan?" Ino asked.

Itachi smirked, "Technically a yes and a no."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Itachi?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"The agreement is for the Uchiha Heir, Ino and as far as you know, Itachi have declined that position a long time ago," Sasori turned and looked at Itachi. "And I believe he is going to make a drastic change to that status."

"Its called 'thinking ahead' Sasori."

"More like 'taking advantage' if you ask me," Ino retorted on Sasori's behalf.

"Thank you, my love," Sasori give her a peck on the lips.

"You're very welcome, darling," Ino replied coolly, wrapping her arms around his handsome fiancé's waist. Looking back at Itachi, "I hope you're going to make an honest woman out of Hinata, Itachi. She's one of a kind, you know."

"Of course, Ino," Itachi smirked. "And that is why I am going to marry her."

"Oh, when is that?"

"I'm going to let my family know first."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"When is your family going to know about this?"

"Tonight."

Ino blinked. And then for the life of Itachi and Sasori, she screeched like the queen of all harpies.

"YOU CAN'T LET SOMEONE ELSE MARRY HINA-CHAN!!"

Itachi and Sasori sweatdropped dramatically.

"I am not, Ino," Itachi replied. "I'm planning to make a deal with my father." Itachi looked himself into the mirror, hating himself for being who he is.

Sasori turned his gaze towards the taller man. "What about Leader-sama? Akatsuki?" Sasori demanded. "Are you just going to drop it off and leave us?"

"That won't change, Sasori. You know that."

"That is a load of bull, Itachi and you fucking know it!" Sasori's lips thinned as the spat out the words.

Ino looked worriedly at Sasori. Her beloved Sasori is usually the calmest amongst the Akatsuki, but the sudden ferocity showed a different side of Akasuna no Sasori, the part where he is being provoked.

"Don't you know what is it going to cost you if you make a deal with your father, Itachi?" Sasori frowned darkly. "It is like making a deal with the Devil himself."

"In case you have forgotten, Sasori," Itachi looked at him coolly. "I'm the Devil's spawn."

Sasori rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation.

Itachi walked towards the window and sighed deeply, finally gathering his senses, "For Hinata, I am willing to give up my life."

Both Ino and Sasori looked at him. Surprised? Shocked? No one could say anything.

"But this is madness, Itachi!" Ino almost wailed. "There must be a solution!"

Sasori glared, "You know what Leader-sama is going to say about this, don't you?"

Itachi's dark gaze looked outside his window. The azure blue sky graced by light magenta, signaling the sign of the sunset.

"I have made my decision." Itachi have decided.

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Family Residence:

When Itachi arrived, he was greeted by the usual group his father had in waiting. His mother, dressed in her traditional kimono with the Uchiha emblem emblazoned at both sleeves, happily greeted her eldest child home.

"Welcome home, my son," Mikoto kissed her son's cheeks. "I've prepared your favourites for tonight's dinner!"

Itachi sighed and nodded his head. "Kaa-sama, is Otou-sama here?"

"Yes, he is Itachi. What is the matter?" Mikoto asked, noticing the strange solemnity etched on her son's perfectly handsome face.

Itachi looked down at his mother and smiled softly. "Something very important."

"Oh?" Mikoto looked surprised and then smiled lovingly at her firstborn. "Well, that can wait, Itachi. At least changed into something comfortable, ne?"

"I won't be long, Okaa-san," Itachi replied.

Mikoto looked slightly crestfallen. "Why not, Itachi?" Mikoto queried. "I haven't seen my oldest baby for some time now. At least stay for dinner, ne?"

Itachi sighed deeply before nodding his head in agreement, surrendering before his mother starts to get all teary and emotional.

"Why not?"

Mikoto smiled.

* * *

**Half an hour later:**

Everyone sat at their own place whilst being served by servants garbed in Uchiha emblem.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking at the empty seat right opposite him.

"Busy doing what you're supposed to be doing, Aniki," Sasuke replied icily from the doorway.

"Well, it seemed you're doing a good job of it," Itachi replied, picking his linen napkin. "I'm pleased to note that your progress is better than the previous year."

Sasuke took his seat opposite his brother and rudely ignored his father while his mother smiled at him gently.

"Okaeri-nasai, Sasuke, Itachi," Mikoto said, gazing lovingly both at her precious sons. Glad to have them at home again after some time. "Let us have a lovely dinner tonight, shall we?" Mikoto smiled graciously.

"So Nii-san," Sasuke started the conversation. "What brings you back home at this time?"

Three set of eyes looked at Sasuke.

"What?? Can't I ask him a decent question?" Sasuke demanded sulkily.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sasuke-kun. Its bad manners," Mikoto chided her younger boy.

"Kaa-san…"

"Okaa-san is right, Otouto-chan," Itachi said, looking at his brother, eyes already twinkling.

Sasuke twitched. "Stop calling me that, Aniki." Sasuke almost growled. Hating the nickname bestowed to him by his big brother when he was just a wee toddler.

Itachi smirked. Teasing his little brother was one of his favourite past-time when they were much younger, it was those times he spent with Sasuke before he was carted off to finish his studies abroad. How he missed those times and much more he regretted for not being able to be there when his little brother needed him the most.

"What are you doing here, Aniki? Its not yet the end of the month," Sasuke asked, popping a piece of cherry tomato into his mouth.

"Personal reasons, Sasuke," Itachi replied, coolly eating his favourite dishes prepared by his mother.

Sasuke almost sneered when Fugaku coughed purposefully, trying to shift the tension between the brothers.

"And what that might be?" Fugaku asked, sipping his red wine.

"I'm getting married."

* * *

"I wonder if we're at the right place, Shinomaru?" Hanabi asked her little puppy. "We're already in the Uchiha territory, but where exactly?"

**Gggrroowwlll…**

Hanabi blushed furiously at the growling stomach. "I'm hungry now, Shinomaru. Are you?" Hanabi asked her little puppy who whined at his mistress's call of hunger.

Spotting a few vendors down the street, Hanabi looked excitedly. "Lets go get some food, ne?"

**Woof! Woof!** Shinomaru barked happily and proceeded to follow his happy mistress.

* * *

Two men wearing the traditional Uchiha garb finished paying for their okonomi-yaki (**1**) when the shorter of the two notices something.

"Look there."

"What?"

"That kid and her dog."

"What? You're bullying kids and puppies now?"

"No," he paused for a brief moment. "That child is a Hyuuga."

The other man almost dropped his food and stared at the dark-haired child whose pearly eyes could be noticed from afar.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! What's a Hyuuga kid doing at the Uchiha territory? Fugaku-sama is gonna flip!!"

"I don't know, but let's inform Uchiha-sama about it." The taller man stood up only to realize that the little Hyuuga was walking towards them.

"Excuse me?"

Both men looked down at the smaller figure, hugging her puppy.

"Are the two of you belonged to the Uchiha-gumi?"

The little child looked bravely at them.

"Why'd ya wanna know?" A slightly smaller man with silver hair asked, peering down at the kid.

"I'd like to know where can I meet Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't mind."

Both men sweatdropped.

"Meeting _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? The Mafioso Sasuke??" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Are you fuckin' outta your mind??"

"Suigetsu…" The taller man glared at him.

"Pretty please, oji-san???" the child pleaded. "I promise its only gonna be a short while!"

**Woof! Woof! Woof!!** Shinomaru barked at them.

"Even the fuckin' puppy is pleading," muttered the silver-haired man.

"Suigetsu, please mind your language in front of the child," the taller man replied.

"Juugo," Suigetsu almost growled. "Having a Hyuuga, especially a child on Uchiha's territory is not to be looked easily at."

"He's just a child," Juugo replied, who looked at the Hyuuga and smiled softly.

"I'm a girl. Not a boy," the Hyuuga child frowned.

Both Juugo and Suigetsu looked surprised.

"A girl??"

"A girl!!"

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi, it is nice to meet you," Hanabi bowed slightly. "And this is my faithful companion and protector, Shinomaru."

**Woof! Woof!** Shinomaru wagged his tail happily.

"Well, isn't he kinda..err….small to be your…uhh….guard…dog…puppy sorta…thing?" Suigetsu scratched his head.

Shinomaru whined protestingly.

Hanabi twitched slightly before replying. "He may be….small now, but he'll grow."

Shinomaru barked happily. **Woof!**

"Well, hello there Hanabi-chan and Shinomaru," Juugo smiled softly. And Hanabi started to soften around the big giant. "I am Juugo and this grumpy one here is my partner, Suigetsu. And may I know why do you want to look for Sasuke-sama?"

Hanabi's large pearly eyes looked at him. "I need to ask him some very very _very _important question."

"And what is that?" Suigetsu asked.

Hanabi glared at him and turned away, facing only at Juugo. Suigetsu twitched.

"I can't tell you, I must ask him…..myself." Hanabi looked rather miserable and Juugo noticed the dark bags under her eyes.

"How old are you, Hanabi-chan?"

"Ehh?"

"And that was why you come all the way here into Uchiha territory? Just to ask some very very very important question to Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, with the look of incredulous bore on his pale face.

Hanabi glared at him. "I was asking Juugo nii-san here, not you, Fish-face!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you brat!!!" Suigetsu was prepared to fight Hanabi when Hanabi ran and hid behind Juugo's massive legs.

"She is my responsibility now, Suigetsu."

It was not a question or request. And Suigetsu know very well that tone whenever Juugo is using it.

Juugo, otherwise known to all as the 'Uchiha Giant' is the tallest and biggest member of the Uchiha-gumi. As a child, he had no recollection about his past and served the feared Orochimaru as a child-killer. He was also used by Orochimaru in various scientific experiment, in trying to create his 'perfect soldier'. Juugo did not have a childhood at all. All his life he was taught to kill and have no pity. Soon, he had risen into the ranks of professional assassin before the age of twelve until the Uchiha Family decimated Orochimaru's obsession for power. It was Fugaku who took Juugo into the ranks and Mikoto who gave him the childhood he was deprived. And to that, Juugo earned the rank of being Fugaku's right-hand.

Suigetsu naturally tagged along. He was Juugo's partner since his days with Orochimaru and wherever Juugo goes, Suigetsu naturally tags along.

Suigetsu's history was pretty much the same as Juugo. He had no recollection about his past, only that he remembered waking up one day in Orochimaru's lab with a splitting headache, and that was how his life began.

"Well, whatever it is, your decision Juugo. But if Big Red starts screaming like a banshee, you're taking all the hit, and it ain't gonna be me," Suigetsu muttered darkly, throwing the remaining of his okonomi-yaki into the nearby rubbish bin.

"Hey!" Hanabi yelled at him.

"What is it, brat!"

"Don't throw away those," Hanabi ran and dug up the polystyrene container and held the food out for Shinomaru. "Thank goodness its still okay."

Both men sweatdropped.

"Did I see what she just did?" Suigetsu whispered.

Juugo nodded his head.

Hanabi took out the remaining food and fed it to Shinomaru. The white puppy wolfed down the delectable Japanese pancake within seconds and barked happily at his mistress.

"I bought some food just now, and it wasn't enough for Shinomaru and I. And I'd hate to see food wasted," Hanabi explained. "I hope you won't think we're….we…"

"Its okay, little one," Juugo smiled. He ruffled Hanabi's head. And Hanabi grinned happily. "I'd hate to see food wasted too." He handed out his plate to Shinomaru, who happily wolfed down the delicious dish with his tail wagging excitedly.

"Does your family know where you are, Hanabi-chan?" Juugo asked.

Without looking at him, Hanabi nodded her head.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and Juugo looked at him knowingly. _She's lying…._

"Hn." Juugo nodded his head. "Why don't you come with us, Hanabi-chan. We'll take you to see Sasuke-sama."

Hanabi looked up at him. Her eyes widened and next thing they knew. She threw herself at Juugo. Her little arms too small for her to hug his huge gigantic frame, but was enough to cling herself up at him.

"Arigatou Juugo nii-san!!" Hanabi cried.

"There, there," Juugo smiled gently and patted her small back with his huge hands, liking the warm brotherly instinct that overwhelmed him tremendously. Nobody noticed the slight tears at the side of his eyes. Juugo has never received such attention, not from anybody, except for Mikoto whom he regards as his foster mother.

"After that, we've gotta send you back brat," Suigetsu said.

Hanabi turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "No way I'm going to go back! Not until I find my Nee-chan, I won't go back home!"

"Your Nee-chan?" Suigetsu and Juugo echoed.

"What does your Nee-chan got to do with Sasuke-sama, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi started to sniff, and pearly tears streaked down her chubby cheeks. Roughly she wiped her eyes against the sleeves of her jacket, Hanabi contemplated to tell her story, but decided against it.

"Not until I…(sniff)….get to see…(sniff)….Sasuke-nii (sniff)," Hanabi cried softly.

Juugo gave Suigetsu a look. "Do you have a tissue?"

Suigetsu almost choked. "What do I look like?? I'm not a pussy like you guys!"

"Suigetsu," Juugo almost growled.

"Alright! Alright! I got a hanky," Suigetsu gave up and pulled out his favourite silk hankerchief from his haori pocket. "Here brat, wipe that face of yours. Its depressing to see a little brat like you crying."

Hanabi glared at him. Shinomaru whined and hid himself with Juugo. Juugo patted the little head gently.

"What here, Hanabi-chan, there is something I'd like to discuss with Suigetsu for a while."

"Hai," Hanabi said, wiping the remnants of her snot and tears with the hanky Suigetsu gave her. "Here you go."

Suigetsu paled. "Nevermind, you can have it." Not ever wanting that hanky back again, Suigetsu followed Juugo to the side.

"I'll call Sasuke-sama before calling Fugaku-dono about this, meanwhile, you look after Hanabi-chan and Shinomaru until I get back. Understand, Suigetsu?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Suigetsu yelled. "What do you mean you're leaving that Hyuuga brat with me?? Are you losing your fuckin' mind 'ere Juugo??"

"Just for a little while, Suigetsu. Bring her out for ice-cream and buy her balloons, little girls love ice-creams and we'll meet back up with Sasuke-sama at his place. Is that clear?"

Suigetsu kept quiet. Mentally thinking of the many things he could do to get back at Juugo. "Deal, but you owe me one Juugo. Big time."

Juugo smiled. "Many thanks, my friend."

"Don't count your blessings, yet, my _friend_," Suigetsu hjssed back sarcastically.

"I know I can count on you," Juugo laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Can you hear my sarcasm now?" Suigetsu muttered. "What if the fucking Hyuugas see me with her? They'll think I fucking kidnap her or something."

"Don't worry Suigetsu," Juugo assured him. "I trust she won't do anything drastically. Its not like she's somebody of importance in the Hyuuga Clan. If she is, won't the Hyuuga be frantic by now?"

Suigetsu gave him a dry look. "You better be sure what you're talking about Juugo."

"Hanabi-chan," Juugo touched her head. "I'm leaving you with Suigetsu while I make some important calls to Sasuke-sama. Don't worry, you'll be alright."

Hanabi pouts.

Both men aww-ed at the sight.

"Why are you leaving me with Fish-face?"

Suigetsu twitched at his new nickname.

Juugo sweatdropped at Hanabi's courage at provoking his short-tempered partner.

Shinomaru trembled at the oncoming battle.

"Can I kill her now?" Suigetsu hissed.

Juugo sighed. "No, we can't."

"Yeah, Juugo-nii said you can't!" Hanabi pouts again.

"Juugo," Suigetsu began, looking as if his veins are just going to pop out.

Juugo sighed, again. "Patience, Suigetsu."

"Patience isn't one of my virtue, if you remember that."

"Suigetsu, if you try to test my patience one last time, I assure you, Karin will know who put dye into her shampoo last week and the lice in her bed two nights ago."

Suigetsu gulped nervously. "Okay! Okay!" He turned to face Hanabi. "Okay brat, lets go get you some ice-cream and balloons."

"I'm not a brat, Fish-face!"

"Yes you are, brat!"

"Fish-face!"

"Brat!"

"Fish-face!"

"Brat!"

"Idiot," Juugo murmured.

**Woof….** Shinomaru agreed, albeit a little hesitant with his little bark. Fearing something worst could happen….

**

* * *

**

Back at the Uchiha Main House:

Uchiha Fugaku felt the burden of the years heavily upon his shoulders after listening to his eldest son's latest shocking announcement which resulted his wife passing out for a full fifteen minutes and then, came a flur of activities occupying around the Uchiha Main House with his recently conscious wife taking charge.

Fugaku sighed as he leaned back against his high-backed leather chair and gazed around his private study. The place where all Head of the Uchiha Clan reside to do business with the rest of their business associates and clan matters. Portraits of his father, grandfather and forefathers hovered across the deep maroon walls, all bore the same expression. The tough and grim look of all Uchiha Clan Leaders, most of them had scars on their faces and some partly disfigured due to scuffling with the Hyuugas but the scars could not erase the dark handsome looks on their faces.

It was undeniable that the Uchiha men lived through the namesake of being 'tall, dark and handsome'. Either it was a blessing or a curse, Fugaku knew better.

Pondering about his eldest son's latest fiasco, Fugaku wouldn't be surprised as he note a airy kind of difference hovering over his son. It was something Fugaku was certain, Itachi has something up his sleeves, and Fugaku won't stop until he knows what his son is planning.

_But….can it be for real? The Hyuuga and Uchiha merge? Will it work?? _Fugaku thought to himself. Wondering something that was realistically impossible when he was younger, his childhood sweetheart who was lost to him.

Fugaku sighed again. Closing his eyes as he reminisces, a small smile etched on his solid granite face. The face which all the former Heads have bore, now being replaced with something tender and gentle.

It was not the face of a hard, tough man. But a man who once knew what is love.

**

* * *

**

Konoha General Hospital:

Ino arrived at Hinata's room, flamboyantly placed a fresh basket of lilies and roses beside Hinata's bedside.

"Hello Hina-chan! I hope you like lilies and roses, they seemed so fresh and beautiful today, I can't help put them in a basket just for you!"

She sat by Hinata's bedside and took Hinata's pretty cold hand in hers. "Ya know Hina-chan, I'm so glad you came into our lives. Before this, it was pretty much same old boring life. Usually its just me and Sasori. Sometimes Itachi and the others would join and not many women. Konan was different, well actually she's pretty much indifferent to many things and I guess that's why she and Pein get so well together."

Ino touched Hinata's hair gently. "Since you came into Itachi's life, everything have turned out for the better." Ino smiled. "He doesn't go out with those cheap hussies and sluts anymore. He used to go clubbing every week, but after meeting you and looking after you, I guess he's pretty much a changed man. And you know what, Hina-chan?" Ino grinned.

"I remember I read this once in a romance novel, '..reformed rakes often makes the best husbands'. Don't you think its true?" she patted Hinata's head gently. "And you're what Itachi needs in his life. You hear me??"

Ino giggled, "I'm sure Itachi loves you, Hina-chan coz he has never love or fallen before. Not that I know of, but the only one he truly cared for is his brother." Ino snorted. "That ego-centric little punk, you know what? I used to go to the same school as his brother was and I can't believe how I used to have a silly crush on him. Well, who wouldn't?? He's such a hunk of a guy!" Ino paused briefly. "You don't have to tell Sasori-koi about this, alright? Though Sasori always looked cool and calm, but he's the 'freakingly' jealous type. I think its all in that gorgeous red-hair of his."

Ino put an arm around the still comatose young woman. "I hope you'll wake up soon, Hinata-chan coz I for sure don't want to see Itachi marrying someone else other than you. Please Hinata….please wake up for Itachi. Don't let him marry someone else…."

Ino kissed Hinata briefly at the side of her head and went out to proceed to change the flowers in the vase with the ones she brought and continued, "I guess Itachi will be a little late today, Hina-chan. He's gone off to see his family and his brother, Sasuke."

Unknown to Ino, Hinata's fingers twitched and her eye lashes fluttered…..

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Manor:

"Hyuuga-sama, you have a guest," one of Hiashi's aide-de-camp announced.

"A guest?" Hiashi asked from his huge mahogany desk. "Who is it?"

"Please do not bother." Entered into Hiashi's private study was a rather tall young man with spiky red-flaming hair. "How are you Hiashi-sama? Its been quite some time since we last met."

"Hello to you too, Gaara. It has been a long time," Hiashi agreed. "To what honour do I receive your gracious presence into my humble household?"

"Aside from attending the Kage's Summit, I'd thought I'd drop by and visit Hinata." Gaara took a seat right in front of Hiashi. Dressed impeccably in a dark three-piece suit, Gaara exudes elegance for a young man. If only Hinata is not promised to Neji, he wouldn't hesitate to forge an alliance with Suna. But Hiashi despise Gaara's father as much as he hates the Uchihas.

"Its been a little more than two years since I last heard from her."

"She's.....rather...engaged with...things."

Gaara frowned.

"What is the matter, Gaara?"

"You hesitate."

"Is something wrong when I hesitate?" Hiashi looked impassive.

"You only hesitate when something is bothering you."

"How very...perceptive of....you, Gaara." Hiashi cursed inwardly.

"Is there a problem with me seeing Hinata." To Hiashi, that doesn't sound at all like a request. Hiashi knew well who and what Gaara has become, and was rather surprised that his gentle eldest daughter could even calm the monster sitting in front of him. He knew all about Gaara's past and family, but the thought that what Gaara has achieved despite his ugly childhood and past, he was surprised at the remarkable young man before him. But still....he felt uncomfortable.

Gaara lean forward, "Where is Hinata?" His aquamarine eyes glared sharply. "Did something happened to her?"

Suddenly, the door to Hiashi's private study was slammed opened. "Uncle!"

"What is the matter, Neji? Can't you see I ha...."

"Hanabi is missing."

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Family Residence:

Both Sasuke and Itachi lazed around in Sasuke's room, with cans of beer and bottles of sake strewn around the floor.

"I can't believe my elusive playboy big brother is going to get married. Here is to you, Aniki. May your happiness last," Sasuke raised a can of beer, toasting his older brother on his good fortune.

"I am still human, Otouto," Itachi raised an eyebrow, wallowing up a cup of sake. "And getting married is part of life. You'll understand that when your time comes."

Sasuke laughed cynically, lighting his cigarette. "You think I'll ever settle down?? What makes you think the bride will be my own choice, Aniki? Since you've accepted the Hyuuga proposal, that means I'm not wanted anymore." Placing his right elbow over his right knee, Sasuke frowned darkly, flicking his lighted cigarette. "Perhaps when you're back, Otou-sama would stop nagging at me." He turned to his older sibling, "Want a smoke?"

"No thank you," Itachi declined. "Apparently she doesn't like the smell of cigarettes."

Sasuke grinned. "So was mine."

"You mean…"

"Yeah," Sasuke killed the fire in his cigarette, rubbing it into the ashtray. "I know you know about the pictures in my drawer, Nii-san. Its just…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Maybe next time, when you're ready to talk about it, you can come to me."

"Now you sound like a fuckin' therapist."

"Lets just say, 'experience' certainly account for that, Otouto-chan."

Sasuke frowned darkly at his brother. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Aniki?"

Itachi laughed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Get your dirty hands off my hair, Aniki!" Sasuke flail about with his hands, trying to get Itachi to stop messing with his hair.

After a while, Sasuke looked at his brother. "What is she like?"

"Hn?"

"What is she…my sister in-law like?"

"Beautiful."

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards. "Of course I know that. She has to be beautiful in order to get your attention. Did you have fun with her? Or what attracts her to you?"

"Why the questions?"

"Nii-san, its pretty fucking obvious that everyone goddamn person on this planet knows how you play with women like how you play the stock markets, but getting married?? That's pretty farfetched, don't you think? Coz I can't seem to grasp the fact that you're getting married. Its just plain weird."

Itachi chuckled, taking another swig at his sake. "Do you believe love at first sight?"

Sasuke froze. He just stared at his older brother. Raising an eyebrow, "You. Fall. In. Love. At. First. Sight?"

Itachi smirked. "Do you have a problem with that, Otouto?"

Sasuke peered closer to his brother. Frowning slightly, Sasuke made a grab at Itachi and started shaking him hard. "Who the fuck are you!! What the hell did you do to my brother!!"

Itachi blinked. Then he laughed out loud. "Calm down Sasuke! You're being delusional."

"If I am delusional, you're no fucking brother of mine! Now. Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke took out his dagger.

"I'm still Itachi, Sasuke," Itachi looked at him, activating his Mangekyou.

"Oh," Sasuke murmured. "Gomen, Nii-san," Sasuke kept the dagger back. "Its just…that..you…that….Its just not you okay!!" Sasuke yelled. "You. The most dangerous assassin in the Uchiha Clan and the only one who has the Mangekyou, have slain thousands for power, fucking around with women all across the world without a care to them and now you're fucking telling me, you fell in love at first sight?? You? Uchiha 'the Weasel' Itachi??"

Sasuke grabbed another stick of cigarette, lighted it and smoke. His dark gaze laid upon his handsome older brother.

Itachi just stared at his brother. Half expected what Sasuke might think. "Well, I know its hard to believe, but its real." He smirked.

"I can't believe this," Sasuke shook his head. A small smile appeared on his handsome rugged face. "My aniki has finally succumb to the things which are near impossible to achieve in the Uchiha Clan." He looked at his older brother again. "You know, we Uchihas are never allow to fall in love? We're cursed to live our lives without ever to love, and if we do find love, it will be taken away from us. Now, pray tell me Aniki, the curse of the Uchiha Clan has never been broken. How are you ever going to rescind the curse on our family?"

Itachi looked solemn when Sasuke reminded him of the Curse that plagued the Uchiha Clan for ages. Only Kami knows how long it was that happened a long time ago. Some said it was the Hyuugas who cursed the Uchihas. While other stories includes one where their Uchiha ancestor who sold his sold to the Devil in order to have immortal life at the expense of the Uchiha Clan, and others include one particular tragedy involving a forbidden love story of a Hyuuga girl and a Uchiha boy with a sad twisted ending. Their names have been long forgotten as time passes on, leaving only a fragment of memory.

Whichever one it was, the Uchiha Clan has never felt true happiness in their marriages. Their affection in public were merely pure decorum, for the sake of keeping face and their image.

"There is no such thing as a curse, Sasuke."

"Oh really?"

"Whatever fucking nonsense you've been listening to are all just fairytales, Sasuke. Bedtime stories. So, just grow the fucking up or else you're just screwed as they are."

"But you can't deny that nobody in this fucking clan is ever happy, huh? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about Obito-niisan?"

Itachi knew better than to argue. He has seen for himself, many of his clansmen suffer. Like his cousin, Obito. Shaking his head, Itachi did not want to remember the sad past. "It was by his own choice to choose that path, Sasuke."

"All because of Rin," Sasuke replied grimly. "The only woman he ever loved."

"It was not her fault. And don't go blaming others when you don't know the real story."

"How can it be not her fault, Nii-san!" Sasuke demanded. "And what about the real fucking story? She left Obito-niisan to fuck with another man! She's just a gold-digging whore, Aniki!"

_If only you knew the truth, Sasuke…._ Itachi thought to himself, remembering the ugly history between his cousin and the woman he loved, Yuuhi Rin.

"And only Kami knows what is she doing now," Sasuke spat spitefully. "What a fucking whore."

"Shut up!" Itachi's eyes had the Sharingan blazing around, swirling furiously. "You don't know a fucking thing, so just shut the fuck up Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "So, you're defending the whore who broke Obito-niisan's heart which lead him to his suicide??"

"She did not run away."

Dead silence filled the air.

"What?" Sasuke got up and walked towards his window. "What are you fucking telling me, Nii-san?"

Itachi sighed. He might as well, since his promise to Rin did not involve Sasuke.

"Rin was ill at that time. Very ill."

Sasuke looked out of the window. He had a faint idea where this is all going to.

"She had leukemia, Sasuke."

It all came crashing down to him.

"Rin didn't want Obito to suffer as how much she suffered. She wanted him to move on, and the only way she could do that was to let him go. Make him hate her, but unfortunately, she never knew it would happen this way. That Obito would rather give his life than live without her." Itachi looked at his kid brother. He knew the look on Sasuke's face. Pain and guilt. It was the same look he had when he knew the truth.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I went and followed her, all the way to the hospital. That was when I uncover the truth. She made me promise not to tell Obito the truth because she can't see him in pain. It'll hurt her more than anything after what she's been going through."

Sasuke had tears streaking down his cheeks. "Don't you think it was the curse, Nii-san?"

"I don't know Sasuke, but I know that even if Obito knew about the truth, he still won't be able to live without Rin."

"What do you think happen to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Who?"

"My hime."

"I don't know Sasuke. I really don't."

"It was my fault, Nii-san," Sasuke admitted, leaning by his window-sill. "I shouldn't have done what I did. And its all my fucking fault!! Damnit!" Sasuke slammed his hardened fist to the wall next to him. Strips of blood flowed down from the slightly cracked wall. "Up until now, I can't find her, my hime, my life, Aniki. I even had my men stationed around where her family stays and to keep an eye on things, but her fucking fag of a cousin always put a lid on things."

"Her cousin?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded his head. "He's bloody over-protective of her, not just because they're cousins, but also betrothed. And there's no fucking way I'm going to let him have her! She's mine!!" Sasuke growled and then his gaze softened. "She's the only one for me, Nii-san. I loved her since I was five and….and…when you….went away, she was all I had," Sasuke's eyes gazed far and away until he looked at his brother. "If I find her, I'll take her away with me by force if necessary."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"This heart," Sasuke grasped his chest with his bloodied hand. "….beats only for her, Nii-san."

Itachi looked at his brother. His expression softened, "Sasuke, I can promise you one thing. I will do whatever I can in my power so that you will marry the one you choose. You're my brother…." Putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "….this I promise you."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. Both eyes had their sharingan swirling in recognition of each other. Sasuke smiled briefly at his older brother's promise.

"You will not break your promise, Nii-san?"

"I swear on it," Itachi gripped his brother's shoulder knowingly. "I won't abandon you like before because I'm your brother. And brothers always stick together."

Sasuke choked on his tears, happy to have his big brother back in his life again.

"Now Sasuke," Itachi gripped his brother into his arms. "I think you need a bath. You stink like a fucking skunk in a mud."

"As if you don't stink Aniki."

"Well, I don't want you to stink me with your stench when I'm bringing your future sister in-law."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he gulped down another swing of beer. "Tell me about her."

Itachi's masculine expression softened further as he thought of his beloved, until…

A familiar tune of Spring by Vivaldi filled the air.

"Sorry, its mine," Itachi said as he flicked his mobile to answer a call. Eyes widened, he looked at his brother and then shut his mobile. "Sorry Otouto. Something urgent came up, I'll see you around next week." He then flicked his kid brother's forehead like he used to before rushing out of the room.

Sasuke looked surprised. He has never seen his brother like this, and it was pretty much unsettling for him to handle. Looking at how his brother rushed off in hurried emergency got Sasuke's thinking.

_The only woman who is able to tame the Wild Weasel?_ Sasuke chuckled at his prospective sister in-law whom he has yet to meet. "I wonder what is she like?" Sasuke asked himself as he took another swig of his beer. "Hell, I can't wait to meet her…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

(1) Okonomi-yaki is Japanese pancake or sometimes known as Japanese pizza, depending on the area, over here, Juugo and Suigetsu are eating the 'pancake' version. Pretty good I'd say, and its making me hungry....

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my grammar went off tangent, coz I really needed to get this done and my kid brother needed to use the laptop for his assignments and I don't know why I am not happy with this chapter….

**Initially I wanted to put Fugaku & Hinaya's childhood flashback in here, but decided not to, but I'm going to use it in other chapters in this story!**

**And I know most of you are pretty excited that Gaara showed up, huh?? Well, he's going to be in here only briefly, like a guest-star….**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
